


Open Door

by BringMeBackHome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Character Death, Christmas Challenge 2019, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ceci est un conte de Noël, un conte de Noël à propos de la famille Monkey D. laquelle a constamment été détruite durant ces dernières années. Ceci un conte sur l'amour et l'amitié. Ceci est un conte sur le pardon et l'acceptation. Ceci est un conte sur les frères Monkey D. et leur entourage. Ceci est le conte d'une nouvelle chance, d'une porte ouverte.Histoire écrite dans le cadre du Christmas Challenge.
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	1. Les secrets du dernier soir

25 novembre 2019

Ace arrêta soudainement de rire. Ce qui était étrange, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de son fou rire depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Sanji avait fait une blague, plus ou moins drôle, mais Nami avait renchéri et cela avait eu le mérite de le faire mourir de rire. Les sourcils des deux amoureux se froncèrent et une mine inquiète se peignit sur leur visage. Ils connaissaient Ace depuis qu'ils n'étaient que de simples enfants. Ils avaient grandi que la même île et Sanji avait le même âge que le brun ; les deux amis s'étaient toujours suivis, sans jamais se perdre de vue. Par conséquent, ils comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose le tracassait.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Nami lança immédiatement un coup d'œil réprobateur au blond. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas la question la plus intelligente à poser dans cette situation, mais que dire d'autre ? L'expression morose qui s'était installée sur le visage de son ami, en une fraction de seconde seulement voulait tout et rien dire, il avait besoin de précisions. Ace, qui regardait dans le vide depuis un long moment finit par poser ses yeux sur lui, puis sur la rousse, qu'il fixa quelques instants, avant de revenir sur Sanji.

« Chérie, tu veux bien aller chercher le café s'il te plaît ? Je l'ai mis à couler avant qu'on serve le dessert. »

La plus jeune n'était définitivement pas enchantée à l'idée de partir, souhaitant savoir ce qui pouvait mettre son ami dans cet état. Cependant, elle obéit sans rechigner, c'était sans aucun doute un problème avec une femme pour que sa présence devienne gênante. Elle pouvait comprendre le fait qu'Ace préfère parfois se confier à Sanji et non à elle. De toutes les façons, Sanji lui raconterait certainement tout sur l'oreiller. Elle se leva, empilant déjà les assiettes à dessert quand elle fut interrompue.

« Tu peux rester Nami, tu dois rester même, se reprit Ace en la regardant droit dans les yeux et l'estomac de la rousse se serra tandis qu'elle se rassit. Les gars me manquent tellement. » Souffla-t-il, la voix tremblante et ses yeux brillaient.

Immédiatement, un froid glacial prit possession de la pièce. Le jeune couple se jeta un coup d'œil empli de tristesse et Sanji attrapa même la main de la rousse pour la soutenir. Elle avait énormément souffert lorsqu'il était parti et il était toujours difficile pour elle de ne pas verser quelques larmes à ce souvenir. Nami serra avec force la main du blond, avant de proposer son autre main à Ace par-dessus la table. Elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de cette horrible situation et séparation. Ce dernier la regarda un instant, avant de s'en saisir, appréciant sans aucun doute l'attention.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'ils soient là, avec nous. Ça fait quatre ans maintenant et je voudrais tellement qu'on enterre la hache de guerre, déclara Ace, profondément malheureux, la voix tremblante. On s'est engueulé pour rien, rien qui ne méritait qu'on coupe les ponts et on est tous putain de fiers pour revenir. On est des frères bordel ! Cracha-t-il, maintenant en colère contre lui, mais aussi contre ses deux petits frères. Même Cryboy n'a pas craqué. »

Cette dernière pique eut au moins le privilège de faire sourire, puis glousser les trois amis. En effet, même le petit dernier de la famille, le plus pleurnichard et le plus fragile n'était pas revenu les larmes dévalant sur ses joues dans les bras de ses frères. Cela avait étonné tout le monde, Ace le premier.

Malgré tout, Nami n'était pas d'accord avec son ami, les trois frères ne s'étaient pas séparés pour rien, peut-être qu'avec le recul, c'était l'impression que cela donnait, mais d'horribles propos avaient été tenus et des actes impardonnables avaient été commis. Cependant, elle admettait sans le moindre problème qu'ils étaient bien trop orgueilleux, chacun avait eu ses torts dans cette histoire et chacun aurait dû présenter ses excuses.

« Ils me manquent tellement, je regarde souvent nos vieilles photos en me remémorant tous les bons souvenirs qu'on a, tous les trois, mais aussi tous les cinq, continua le brun et les deux amoureux ne l'avaient jamais autant entendu parler de ses sentiments, lui qui préférait tout cacher derrière un sourire. Je crois que je vais faire le premier pas demain, je vais les appeler, les invités à passer Noël à Water Seven, en famille. Je veux pas regretter mes frères sur mon lit de mort. »

Nami et Sanji étaient d'accord, il était temps qu'ils reprennent contact avec autant d'années, cela ne serait pas facile, il y avait un long chemin à parcourir, mais ils avaient vécu bien trop de choses pour ne pas se battre pour la relation qu'ils avaient. Après tout, ils étaient frères et il n'y avait rien de plus important que la famille.

Ace lâcha la main de la rousse et le couple sut que le moment de nostalgie venait de prendre fin. Nami alla chercher le café, tandis que les deux amis parlèrent du réveillon de Noël qu'ils passeraient ensemble avec le reste de leurs amis.

La suite de la soirée se passa agréablement, les rires résonnants à nouveau. A plus de minuit, Ace se décida à partir. Il fit une accolade au blond et embrassa la plus jeune en les remerciant pour le repas et pour l'oreille attentive. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, tout en se promettant de se revoir très prochainement.

Si seulement Sanji et Nami avaient su que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils voyaient Ace vivant, ils ne seraient pas partis se coucher le sourire aux lèvres, rêvant à l'idée de retrouver le trio infernal qu'était les frères Monkey. D. après quatre longues années.


	2. Ceux qui marchent dans les ombres

26 novembre 2019.

Luffy rentrait d'une séance photo, laquelle s'était éternisée tout l'après-midi et ce pour son plus grand malheur. Il adorait son métier, c'était même sa passion, celle qui faisait vibrer la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il était heureux d'avoir eu le courage de se battre pour son rêve et d'avoir fermement refusé de reprendre l'affaire familiale, mais qu'est-ce qu'il détestait lorsqu'une innocente séance photo se terminait en cauchemar ! Il avait dû prendre la place d'un collègue pour promouvoir la dernière collection d'une grande chaîne de vêtements et tout le monde avait été exécrable. Il ne l'avait bien évidemment pas pris personnellement, mais les fêtes de fin d'années approchant, tout le personnel était sur les nerfs et surtout le mannequin.

Soudain, son escargophone retentit dans son appartement. Il poussa un soupir, déçu à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir avoir cinq petites minutes pour lui. Avec hâte, mais douceur, il déposa son matériel qui lui avait coûté un bras au sol, à l'entrée et son gros manteau à l'endroit habituel. Il dérocha, peu étonné de ne pas reconnaître le numéro. Il avait un escargophone chez lui et un au bureau, mais il recevait souvent des appels professionnels une fois dans son appartement, son employeur ne connaissait pas la notion de vie privée.

« Bonjour, je parle bien à Monkey D. Luffy ? Interrogea une femme, la voix tremblante et les sourcils du jeune homme se froncèrent.  
— Oui, que puis-je pour vous ?  
— C'est à propose de ton frère Ace. »

Le brun arrêta de respirer et son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade. Ce n'était pas bon signe. La femme lui conseilla de s'asseoir et cela confirma immédiatement ses doutes. Il obéit sans attendre et assit à la table de sa cuisine slash salle-à-manger et il continua de retenir son souffle, ne pouvant se résoudre à respirer. Il n'avait eu de nouvelles de son grand-frère en quatre ans de temps et maintenant qu'il en avait enfin, c'était par le biais d'une autre personne, une femme. Malgré tout, il tenta de se rassurer, Ace était né le premier janvier, c'était peut-être simplement sa compagne qui voulait lui faire une surprise en invitant son petit-frère. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

« Je m'appelle Kuina, je suis une amie proche d'Ace et... »

La femme se présenta rapidement avant de s'arrêter soudainement et il pouvait l'entendre pleurer à l'autre bout du combiner. Tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent, tandis que son cœur battait plus fortement encore dans sa cage thoracique. Ce n'était pas pour un anniversaire surprise, pas alors que l'amie de son frère semblait dévastée. Que se passait-il ? Son frère était casse-cou et enchaînait les bêtises, mais pour qu'il reçoive un appel, cela était important, mais aussi mauvais. Immédiatement, il imagina le pire, Ace était un policier et il risquait sa vie tous les jours en tentant de protéger la population et si cette fois-ci la victime, ça avait été lui ?

Au moment où il ouvrait la bouche, prêt à demander à cette « Kuina » d'accélérer, ne pouvant rester dans l'ignorance plus longtemps, la femme reprit :

« Ace est mort. »

La nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe. Il n'avait plus un brin de force et l'escargophone s'écarta sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte de son oreille. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il bien compris ? Ace était-il bien mort ? Coupé du monde, des centaines de souvenirs joyeux et tristes lui revinrent en tête. Et les larmes se mirent soudainement à couler en abondance sur ses joues rouges. Il avait perdu son grand-frère auquel il n'avait pas parlé depuis quatre longues années. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était qu'il n'avait même pas pu lui dire au revoir, tenter de se réconcilier ; rien.

Il avait simplement toujours pensé qu'il avait le temps. Il avait le temps de ne plus être en colère contre lui. Il avait le temps de ne plus lui en vouloir. Il avait le temps de lui pardonner. Il avait le temps de reprendre contact avec lui. Il avait le temps d'apprendre à lui faire de nouveau confiance. Il pensait avoir tout le temps du monde. Cependant, il était maintenant trop tard. Il était trop tard et il regrettait.

Après quelques longues secondes, il reprit contact avec la réalité et remit l'escargophone dans son oreille en espérant que son interlocutrice n'avait pas raccroché, il avait encore besoin d'informations, leur conversation venait tout juste de commencer.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? Questionna-t-il en reniflant disgracieusement.  
— En rentrant de chez des amis, il a surpris une vieille dame se faire agresser dans une sombre ruelle, tu le connais, il a foncé, lui expliqua-t-elle en ricana tristement et Luffy sourit brièvement. Malheureusement, l'agresseur avait une arme et à tirer sur Ace, le blessant mortellement. »

Le brun accusa le coup. Serrant les poings et la mâchoire, il put sentir la colère se répandre en lui comme une étincelle sur une trainée de poudre. Assassiné, son frère avait été assassiné de sang-froid. Ses doutes étaient donc fondés, cette fois-ci, Ace avait été la victime et qui avait là pour le protéger ? Personne. Luffy savait qu'un jour, il aurait pu recevoir ce genre d'appel, sa profession le mettant en danger et pourtant, il n'y avait jamais songé une seule fois. Sans oublier qu'Ace, malgré leur dispute, restait son grand-frère, cet indestructible grand-frère qui l'avait aidé à tout surmonter, il était impossible qu'il meure et certainement pas à cet âge-là. Il était en colère.

« L'ont-ils retrouvé ?  
— Oui heureusement... le portrait-robot de la grand-mère a été d'une aide précieuse, il va prendre quelques années pour agression et meurtre. » Lui répondit-elle, comprenant immédiatement de qui il parlait, il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'allait devenir ce salaud.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux durant lequel Luffy tenta comme il put de se calmer. Il ne devait pas laisser la colère prendre le dessus, cet homme allait être puni par la loi. Tout ce qui importait était Ace et sa mort, le reste n'était de toute façon pas en son pouvoir. Il avait arrêté de pleurer à cause de la rage qui l'avait traversée pendant un temps, maintenant qu'il n'était plus que tristesse, une larme solitaire coula de nouveau le long de sa joue encore humide.

« Je t'appelle car son enterrement aura lieu le trois décembre, si jamais tu veux lui dire au revoir une dernière fois, malgré vos différents. »

Elle était donc au courant. Ce n'était pas étonnant, si elle était une amie suffisamment proche d'Ace pour que ce soit elle qui lui apprenne la nouvelle et non Sanji ou Nami, elle avait dû entendre parler de la tragédie qui avait secoué, puis déchirer les Monkey. D. quatre ans auparavant. D'ailleurs, son autre frère ainé lui vint à l'esprit.

« Sabo sera là ? Demanda-t-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
— Sérieusement ? S'étrangla Kuina. C'est vraiment la question que tu poses ? Vous êtes vraiment tous des gamins les Monkey. D., y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre. »

Et elle raccrocha brutalement. Etonné, Luffy eut un léger mouvement de recul, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'était agacée de cette façon. Il n'avait rien dit de mal, il avait simplement demandé si Sabo venait, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il se leva, fébrile et finit par reposer l'escargophone à sa place tout en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser ; Ace était mort. Ace était mort. Ace était mort... Son cœur se serra douloureusement, tandis que les larmes coulaient à nouveau silencieusement sur ses joues et qu'une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Il n'avait eu le temps de rien faire, Ace était parti si soudainement.

Un violent sanglot se fit entendre et il s'écroula, incapable de se retenir avec le plan de travail, contre le sol sans se préoccuper de la douleur que sa chute lui procura. Il venait de perdre son grand-frère. Il venait de perdre celui qui lui avait tant donné et tant pris. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche, alors qu'il se recroquevillait contre lui-même, les paumes de mains sur le visage. Il avait si mal. Il avait tenu bon face à Kuina, mais il ne pouvait plus faire semblant, pas alors qu'il semblait totalement réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Luffy geignit contre le carrelage froid, détruit et le corps secoué de soubresauts. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il avait si mal. Comment pouvait-il avoir si mal ? Ce n'était pas juste, il ne pouvait pas à nouveau perdre un membre de sa famille, pas après ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Il était triste et en colère, parce qu'il ne méritait pas cela, alors il cria. Il hurla, supplia, pleura, gémit et ne s'arrêta pas, même lorsqu'il eut mal à la tête et que sa voix se brisa.

Quelques heures plus tard, le brun finit par s'endormir à même le sol épuisé, physiquement et mentalement, sans savoir qu'au même moment, Sabo à des milliers de kilomètres, toujours au téléphone avec Kuina, tomba violemment à genoux, pleura et hurla sa peine en apprenant qu'il avait perdu l'un de ses frères.


	3. Le reste est silence

3 décembre 2019.

Luffy inspira profondément tout en posant pied à terre après presque une semaine de voyage en mer. La planète était composée d'eau à plus de quatre-vingt-dix pourcents et sans aucun grand continent. Les gens étaient donc continuellement entourés par la mer et passaient parfois même plus de temps sur l'eau que sur la terre.

Le jeune homme habitait depuis quatre ans à Marie-Geoise et ce fut avec nostalgie et tristesse qu'il avança dans la seule et gigantesque gare de toute l'île. Il n'était pas revenu depuis longtemps, mais rien n'avait changé, même les employés semblaient être les mêmes, il était certain que le guichetier était celui qui lui avait vendu son ticket aller simple. En repensant à ce fameux jour, sa main se serra contre la poignée de sa valise. C'était toujours aussi douloureux de repenser à son départ précipité.

Une fois qu'il avait pleuré tout son soûle en apprenant la mort d'Ace, il avait tout de suite été acheté son ticket pour aller à Red Port, puis avait acheté un nouveau ticket pour rejoindre l'archipel Sabaody, un troisième pour aller à côté d'Enies Lobby et pouvoir ainsi attraper le train des mers. Il était exténué par le voyage et les nombreux changements ; il avait oublié à quel point il était compliqué d'arriver jusqu'ici lorsqu'on habite à la porte du Nouveau Monde. Les gens avaient beau se déplacer principalement en bateau, le trafic, sa puissance et ses possibilités restaient encore bien en dessous de ses attentes.

Il leva la tête et regarda pendant quelques secondes le ciel bleu. Il n'était même pas foutu de pleuvoir le jour des funérailles d'Ace. Il poussa un soupir avant de se mettre en marche. Il avait loué une chambre dans l'un des hôtels de l'île pour la nuit et il irait acheter son billet pour Marie-Goise demain matin. Il n'allait certainement pas s'éterniser ici. Suffisamment pour dire un dernier au revoir à son frère et rendre visite à ses parents, mais rien de plus. Malgré tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé à Water Seven, son île natale, ce n'étaient que les mauvais souvenirs qui le hantaient et lui donnaient envie de faire demi-tour sans attendre. Moins il resterait, mieux il irait.

Il avait confirmé sa présence auprès de Kuina, lui précisant qu'il n'arriverait que le jour-même et cette dernière l'avait remercié et s'était excusée pour son comportement, il l'avait rassuré et avait lui-même avoué qu'il avait été peu intelligent, si ce n'était complètement idiot d'avoir demandé si Sabo venait. Il était question d'Ace qui avait été tragiquement et brusquement assassiné, pas de leur dispute.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de reprendre contact avec la réalité, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait encore si mal. Ce qu'il ressentait était indescriptible et seules les personnes qui avaient perdu un être cher pouvaient comprendre la douleur qui l'habitait. Il avait envie de pleurer, constamment, il ne pouvait dormir plus qu'une petite pincée d'heures la nuit et il était totalement absent ; comme s'il était spectateur de sa propre vie. Cependant, le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait que ça irait mieux dans les mois et années à venir et cette idée lui plaisait autant qu'elle le dégoûtait.

Il serra la poignée de sa valise et renifla sans grande élégance avant de se faire pousser sans ménagement. Une jeune femme venait de le bousculer, bonnet sur la tête, sac sur les épaules. Elle se retourna, s'arrêta pour s'excuser en s'inclinant légèrement avant de reprendre sa course. Sa ressemblance frappante avec Hancock l'ébranla si bien qu'il eut envie de s'asseoir quelques instants. De toutes les façons, il était dans le passage, rapidement, il trouva une place, ôta son sac-à-dos et se laissa lourdement tomber sur l'un des bancs de la gare.

Ce n'était pas Hancock, il en était certain, sa beauté était repérable parmi la plus danse des foules, mais elle partageait quelques-uns de ses traits et cela avait été suffisant pour qu'il hésite le temps d'une demi-seconde. Comment aurait-il réagi s'il l'avait réellement croisé ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et ne préférait pas y penser ; il ne voulait pas la revoir, ni dans cette vie, ni dans la prochaine s'il y en avait une.

Soudain, une personne apparut dans son champ de vision et il dut relever la tête pour l'identifier, ne pouvant le faire s'il continuait de fixer son ventre recouvert par un manteau d'hiver beige. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il reconnut la rousse ; Nami ! Même s'il s'y était attendu puisqu'il revenait à Water Seven, il allait devoir s'habituer au fait que son passé n'allait pas l'épargner aujourd'hui.

« Tu fais peur à voir. »

Les poings contre ses hanches, elle avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans, mais il connaissait cette expression ; elle était irritée et il en devinait sans la moindre difficulté la raison. Il connaissait Nami depuis qu'il était enfant, ils étaient du même âge et étaient devenus amis à leur première rentrée scolaire. Pour être honnête, il ne se souvenait plus de leurs premières paroles, de leurs premiers gestes, mais ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis, tout du moins jusqu'à quatre ans plutôt. Mal à l'aise, il se redressa, pour l'affronter, il devait être sur ses deux pieds. Il fut légèrement étonné en remarquant qu'il ne la dépassait pas autant qu'il l'aurait cru, il n'avait donc pas réellement grandi depuis quatre ans.

« Je pourrais en dire autant de toi. »

Et il n'exagérait pas. Elle avait les yeux bombés et encore rouges à cause des pleurs. Et malgré son manteau, il arrivait sans problème à avoir qu'elle avait perdu quelques kilos, elle qui n'était déjà pas bien épaisse... Il espérait sincèrement qu'elle avait toujours Sanji à ses côtés pour surmonter la mort d'Ace. D'ailleurs, il se demanda comment lui allait, ils étaient incroyablement proches, comme des frères et sa mort devait l'avoir profondément affecté.

Son regard tomba dans celui marron clair de son ancienne amie et il ne sut quoi dire ou quoi faire. Il était parti précipitamment de Water Seven, sans regarder une seule fois en arrière et il n'avait gardé aucun contact avec son ancienne vie, même pas la rousse, alors qu'ils étaient comme les deux doigts de la main. Malgré les circonstances, la voir lui faisait tout de même plaisir ; elle lui avait manqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Finit-il par demander, après de nombreuses secondes plongées dans le silence.  
— Je suis venue te chercher, Kuina m'a prévenu que tu arrivais ce matin, trouver l'heure n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant, lui répondit-elle avec nonchalance tout en saisissant son sac-à-dos, souhaitant certainement lui donner un coup de main. Je t'emmène aux funérailles, lui apprit-elle en remettant le nœud papillon de son trois pièces en place.  
— J'aurais pu me débrouiller, la contredit-il en s'éloignant avant de récupérer son sac et de le glisser sur ses épaules. J'ai réservé une chambre pour la nuit et les taxis sont faciles à trouver ici.  
— Fais pas l'enfant, le réprima-t-elle en posant à nouveau ses poings sur ses hanches et elle était de nouveau irritée. De toute façon tu vas dormir chez Ace, Sabo a assuré que vous vous occuperiez de tout ranger et de le vider. »

Luffy était bien évidemment contre, mais il décida de se taire. Ce n'était pas le moment d'énerver la rousse ni de se disputer avec elle. Se mettre à dos Nami n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout pas alors qu'Ace venait de mourir et qu'ils se retrouvaient pour ses funérailles. Sans compter que Nami était tout à fait aimable avec lui, ce qu'il peinait à croire après ce qu'il lui avait fait et son caractère parfois tout feu tout flamme. Peut-être qu'elle aussi pensait que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Cependant, l'idée de revoir Sabo ne l'enchantait pas. Surtout qu'il serait certainement accompagné de son idiote de petite-amie, laquelle était certainement devenue sa fiancée et qui sait, peut-être était-elle-même enceinte de lui. Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à l'idée devoir de nouveau la supporter, ça serait au-dessus de ses forces.

En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, la rousse paniqua, ils étaient en retard et ils allaient devoir se dépêcher s'ils voulaient arriver à l'heure aux funérailles d'Ace. Les deux anciens amis trottinèrent donc jusqu'au Yagara Bull deux places de Nami et après avoir difficilement calé ses affaires, ils partirent en direction du cimetière et la rousse lui demanda de l'excuser ; il était prévu qu'elle le dépose chez le défunt, mais ils n'avaient plus le temps à présent. Luffy ne n'avait jamais vu l'appartement de son frère, étant parti alors qu'ils vivaient encore tous chez leurs parents, le temps de quelques instants, il s'amusa à imaginer comment il était décoré, le connaissant, tout devait être simple et sobre.

« Ta carrière se porte bien à Marie-Geoise ? Et sa question n'était pas innocente.  
— Oui, j'en vis depuis presque trois ans, j'ai dû prendre un second job au début. Et toi, t'as fini les études ? Demanda-t-il à son tour, curieux de savoir si elle avait enfin réalisé son rêve.  
— Oui, je viens de passer un entretien pour gérer les problèmes du littoral et marin à Water Seven.  
— Peut-être arriveras-tu à sauver l'île, qui sait ? »

Nami rigola et elle quitta le temps de quelques secondes le canal des yeux pour se retourner vers lui, moqueuse. Qu'avait-il dit de drôle ? C'était bien le rêve de la jeune femme, non ? Le temps d'un instant, il maudit les Yagara Bulls, quelle idée de mettre les deux dossiers l'un derrière l'autre ? Ce n'était pas du tout pratique pour converser. Mais ces chevaux des mers étaient adorables, alors il se contenta de caresser la partie du flanc de l'animal qui n'était pas immergée en un tendre geste.

« L'Aqua Laguna est un phénomène inévitable et bientôt, l'île disparaitra, on ne peut pas aller contre la Nature. La seule chose qu'on peut faire, c'est repoussé un peu l'échéance et trouver un recours quand elle nous submergera totalement. »

Elle n'avait pas totalement tort. Croire qu'il pourrait battre l'océan était orgueilleux de la part de l'homme, mais tout de même, perdre sa maison, ses souvenirs et son mode de vie étaient totalement inconcevables pour les habitants de Water Seven. Il les comprenait, après tout, il avait eu le mal du pays en arrivant à Marie-Geoise. Chaque île de ce monde avait sa particularité, sa petite touche et les populations étaient donc totalement différentes d'une île à l'autre et c'était encore plus frappant lorsqu'on changeait d'océan.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence entrecoupé par quelques brides de paroles. Ils avaient de quoi discuter, après tout, il s'en était passé des choses en quatre ans de temps, mais ils n'avaient tout simplement pas envie de parler.

Luffy était particulièrement nostalgique. Des centaines de souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du cimetière, au sommet de l'île, son cœur et son estomac se contractèrent. Tout devenait si réel soudainement. Il allait devoir dire au revoir à Ace alors qu'il ne lui avait pas dit bonjour depuis quatre ans. En y repensant bien, venir à ses funérailles lui paraissait presque dénué de sens.

Nami arriva enfin et Luffy observa la chute d'eau qui passait à quelques mètres d'eux. De petites gouttes tombaient sur sa veste et finalement, il allait l'avoir sa pluie en ce jour de deuil. La rousse sortit en premier et il suivit. La jeune femme donna une friandise à son Yagara Bull, du nom de Mandarine, puis elle installa une bulle sur l'animal, pour protéger les sièges et les bagages de Luffy. En silence, ils avancèrent et à côté du cimetière sans clôture se trouvait un barnum, déjà bien rempli. Ils étaient donc bien en retard.

Son amie d'enfance se dirigea vers la cérémonie d'un pas pressé, tandis qu'il la suivait à contre cœur. Être ici lui rappelait la mort de sa mère, puis celle de son père et maintenant celle de son frère ; qui était le prochain sur la liste ? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et ce qu'il lui avait fait, Ace ne méritait pas cela. Nami s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'entrée du barnum et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant, elle l'encourageait à y aller, alors qu'elle-même était sur le point de pleurer. Décidément, elle n'avait pas changé et elle lui avait bel et bien manqué.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Luffy en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.  
— D'être parti ?  
— De ne jamais avoir pris de tes nouvelles. »

La rousse le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec force contre elle. Puis, en silence, elle se sépara de lui avant de le pousser légèrement dans l'entrée en une simple pression de la paume dans le milieu de son dos. Il failli trébucher, avant de retrouver son équilibre. La tête haute, il avança dans l'allée jusqu'à la petite table où se trouvait l'urne remplie des cendres de son frère. Dans la foule silencieuse, il distingua Sanji et Nami s'assit à côté de lui, avant de lui prendre la main ; ils étaient donc toujours ensemble, cette constatation le fit sourire.

Il vit aussi des collègues d'Ace, ainsi que des amis, principalement du lycée. Il put aussi apercevoir des employés de la Galley-La Compagny et ces derniers lui offrirent un sourire contrit. Il fut heureux de voir que certains étaient venus, même si l'entreprise de faisait plus partie de la famille Monkey D., ils la portaient toujours dans leur cœur. Il arriva enfin au bout et s'assit à côté de son frère, seul.

« Sabo.  
— Luffy. »

Et le brun pleura silencieusement, sans que les deux frères n'échangent un autre mot de la cérémonie. Ils ne parlèrent pas non plus au moment de ranger l'urne dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet, à côté de celles de leurs parents, ni sur le chemin du retour, ni avant de se coucher dans l'appartement vide de leur ainé. Auparavant, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler, de rire, d'échanger, mais à présent, après de nombreuses disputes et des années de séparation, tout n'était que silence.


	4. Marc de café

4 décembre 2019.

Luffy se réveilla en milieu de matinée le lendemain. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir et n'avait fait que de se réveiller tout au long de la nuit. Il devait avouer que le canapé avait joué un rôle puisqu'il était loin d'être confortable. Cependant, hier soir, en rentrant dans l'appartement après une longue journée rythmée principalement par les pleurs, il n'avait pas voulu dormir dans la chambre d'Ace. Cela n'avait pas non plus été le cas de Sabo qui avait pris la chambre d'amis. Le brun aurait préféré y être, de façon à pouvoir être tranquille, mais il ne comptait pas rester longtemps, donc son lit de fortune n'était qu'une raison supplémentaire pour s'en aller au plus vite.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'appartement et les volets de la cuisine-salon étaient encore clos, Sabo n'était certainement pas réveillé non plus, il savait parfaitement que lui non plus n'avait réussi à passer une bonne nuit, il l'avait même entendu descendre boire un verre d'eau. Ils avaient eu beau se déchirer quatre ans auparavant, il ressentait toujours, de son côté, de l'affection envers ses frères et il savait que cela en était de même de leur côté, après tout, ils étaient de la même famille.

Il poussa un soupir et inspira fortement, tentant difficilement de se lever. Depuis la mort d'Ace, il n'arrivait plus à trouver le courage de se mettre sur ses deux pieds le matin, comme s'il avait perdu toute raison de vivre. Il n'était pas bien étonné car il avait ressenti la même chose lorsque sa mère, puis son père avaient quitté ce monde. Pour autant, aujourd'hui, le sentiment était bien plus puissant, après tout, il était seul à affronter cette perte.

Finalement, il réussit à se traîner jusqu'à la cuisine et mit un café à couler. Rapidement, l'odeur amer de la boisson chaude se diffusa dans la pièce, il y a quelques années encore, il se serait fait un chocolat chaud, mais depuis qu'il était à Marie-Geoise, il avait abandonné cette boisson bien trop douce. Accompagnée de cette puissante odeur, il alla chercher les clichés de la dernière séance photo qu'il avait réalisée, le jour où il avait appris la mort d'Ace. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle donnait puisqu'il les avait entreposées dans le noir pendant tout le trajet. En réalité, elles étaient lisibles depuis longtemps, il aurait pu voir le résultat bien avant, mais il n'avait eu la tête à cela, bien trop occupé à repenser à son passé. Maintenant, il en avait besoin de s'échapper de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Il choisit sans difficulté quelques photos, celles qui le faisaient rêver, celles qui faisaient battre son cœur un peu plus rapidement. Luffy marchait au coup de cœur, il avait toujours fait de cette façon et jamais son instinct ne l'avait trompé et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Soigneusement, il rangea ses clichés préférés et se promit de les envoyer dans la journée pour le magazine où il travaillait à Mary-Geoise. Son patron, du nom de Rayleigh, avait facilement accepté son absence et lui avait même conseillé de ne revenir que quelques jours avant Noël pour qu'il prenne le temps de se retrouver. Le vieil homme âgé d'une soixante dizaines d'années avaient été son mentor en arrivant à Water Seven et il s'était toujours incroyablement senti en confiance en sa présence.

Il remarqua, une fois qu'il eut fini, que le café avait fini de s'écouler, alors il sortit une tasse, avant de saisir le récipient et ce ne fut qu'au moment où quelques gouttes de la boisson noirâtre tombèrent dans le récipient qu'il s'arrêta. Il tendit l'oreille, mais constata que son frère n'était toujours pas réveillé. Malgré tout, il sortit une deuxième tasse pour lui, connaissant son amour pour le café bien noir dès le matin. Il amena ensuite une chaise contre la baie vitrée et observa l'étendue bleutée qui se dessinait à perte de vue. Marie-Geoise était une île bien trop grande pour qu'il puisse observer la mer de chez lui et il devait avouer que le paysage lui avait manqué.

Il souffla doucement sur sa boisson avant de se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées, lesquelles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Sabo. Une hésitante salutation sortit d'entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce et le plus jeune l'invita poliment à prendre la tasse qu'il lui avait servi quelques minutes plus tôt. Le blond le remercia en un signe de tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui, devant la porte vitrée, comme s'il tentait une approche. Le regard de Luffy se posa un instant sur son ainé ; il n'avait pas changé. Les mêmes cheveux or légèrement ondulés lui tombant devant les yeux, la cicatrice qu'il avait depuis son enfance marquait toujours son œil et sa joue gauche, seul son visage semblait s'être affiné et ses traits s'étaient durcis. Bien évidemment, il était épuisé et ses énormes cernes bleus n'en étaient qu'un seul rappel.

« Comment tu vas ? » Lui demanda-t-il soudainement en lui retournant son regard.

Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui avait perdu son grand-frère, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le lui dire, il ne connaissait ce sentiment que trop bien. Le plus jeune se contenta donc de baisser la tête et d'admirer à nouveau la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il termina sa tasse de café et sourit légèrement en remarquant que Sabo avait ramené le récipient de la cafetière à leurs pieds. Parfait. Il se servit une nouvelle tasse, avant de prendre la parole :

« Koala n'est pas avec toi ? »

Il avait été bien plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de détester cette femme. Elle avait été ignoble avec Ace et lui dès la première minute où elle les avait rencontrés et rien n'était allé en s'arrangeant avec la mort de leur père et l'héritage qui en découlait. Koala leur avait manqué de respect, avant de courir après leur argent tout en essayant de changer Sabo pour les éloigner d'eux. Il ne l'avait jamais senti et à l'époque, son instinct lui avait hurlé de ne pas lui faire confiance et il avait eu, une fois de plus, raison.

Son frère lui décocha un regard noir et réprobateur. Ce n'était en effet peut-être pas le meilleur moyen pour continuer sainement la conversation, surtout qu'elle avait une des raisons de leur dispute, mais il devait absolument avoir.

« On est plus ensemble. »

Luffy aurait dû être triste de cette nouvelle, mais il ne put retenir le petit sourire qui étira ses fines lèvres. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Son frère n'était plus avec cette horrible bonne femme ; c'était parfait. Elle était la principale raison de toutes leurs engueulades et sans elle, ils pourraient peut-être renouer.

« Ôte ce sourire de ton visage, lui reprocha-t-il sévèrement tout en se levant brusquement. Je l'aimais et vous n'avez jamais été capable avec Ace de respecter cela, tu peux au moins avoir la décence de ne pas te réjouir devant moi. »

Surpris, le brun le regarda sortir de la pièce, il n'aurait jamais cru voir Sabo sortirait à ce point de ses gonds. Koala n'avait jamais été bonne pour lui et Ace et lui l'avaient compris dès le premier coup d'œil qu'ils avaient jeté sur elle, cependant, l'amour rendait aveugle et le blond n'avait rien voulu entendre. Peut-être que ceci n'avait aucune importance, après tout, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité.

« Elle voulait que ta thune je te rappelle ! »

La porte de la chambre d'ami claqua brusquement et Luffy ne put que pouffer discrètement. Il avait certainement dépassé les bornes, mais il ne mentait pas et il savait très bien que Sabo en avait maintenant autant conscience que lui. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de leur séparation, mais il était prêt à parier que c'était une question d'argent, cela avait toujours été la chose la plus importante pour Koala.

Soudain, il put entendre un cri étouffé et se demandait s'il n'était pas accompagné par des sanglots. Il réalisa alors qu'il y avait été bien trop fort. Le cœur serré, il termina sa deuxième tasse, dont le marc de café lui laissa un goût amer, tout comme la fin de sa conversation avec son aîné. Immédiatement, il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'ami, il devait au moins s'excuser du comportement qu'il avait eu. Il ne pouvait nier le fait que Sabo avait été éperdument amoureux de Koala et même si leur séparation était positive à ses yeux, cela ne changeait rien à la douleur que son grand-frère avait dû ressentir.

Alors qu'il était devant la porte et qu'il pouvait entendre un souffle fort et entrecoupé, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, le faisant sursauter. En retenant un grognement, il s'éloigna, s'en voulant de même pas avoir pu commencer ses sincères excuses.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et fut agréablement surpris de voir Nami derrière cette dernière. Il ne s'attendait pas à de la visite aujourd'hui et le fait que cela soit la rousse le surprenait un peu plus. Même si elle avait été incroyablement gentille avec lui la veille, cela n'effaçait pas les quatre années passées sous silence radio et cela, il en avait pleinement conscience. Malgré tout, il l'invita à entrer et à s'installer sur la table de bar de la cuisine.

« Café ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliciter, déjà, la belle hochait positivement la tête. Il alla chercher le récipient rester devant la baie vitrée et quelques secondes après, il faisait glisser une tasse de café fumante vers Nami. Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux et, pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard, il décida d'enlever le filtre de la cafetière et de le mettre à la poubelle. En ce qui concernait le marc de café, il le déposa dans un récipient qu'il mettrait plus tard au composte qui se trouvait dans la rue. Water Seven n'était pas une île agricole, cela n'empêchait pas la population de recycler, le fertilisant que l'île produisait était ensuite revendu et permettait de faire des affaires avec des îles voisines.

« T'as été silencieux hier.  
— Je n'avais rien à dire, répondit-il simplement en s'installant en face de son ancienne amie, ne voulant pas paraître impoli.  
— Hm, sembla-t-elle acquiescer, avant de reprendre. Hier n'était pas le moment, mais j'ai été en colère contre toi ces quatre dernières années et je le suis toujours.  
— Je sais et je te l'ai dit, je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pris de tes nouvelles. »

Encore cette même froideur. Luffy ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait de cette façon, depuis qu'il était revenu sur son île natale et même depuis qu'il avait appris l'assassinat d'Ace, il ne savait plus être chaleureux. Nami ne lui avait jamais rien fait, elle n'avait jamais été méchante, elle ne l'avait jamais trompé, jamais blessé et pourtant, c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de faire. Décidément, rien n'allait ces derniers temps.

« Je suis désolé, je suis plus moi-même en ce moment...  
— C'est rien, le rassura-t-elle en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. Je suis à cran et je parle même pas de Sanji, souffla la rousse, peinée.  
— Je sais à quel point Ace et lui étaient proches, c'est comme s'il avait perdu un frère. »

Le silence accueillit sa constatation. Une poignée de minutes passa sans qu'ils ne parlent, se perdant dans leurs pensées respectives. Lorsque Luffy revint à la réalité et qu'il observa à nouveau le visage épuisé de Nami, il se rappela à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point elle avait été et était toujours importante pour lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de rester longtemps, mais il devait vider l'appartement d'Ace et il se promit d'utiliser les quelques jours mis à sa disposition pour rattraper le temps perdu et s'excuser comme il se devait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi la rousse ne l'avait pas encore frappé de toutes ses forces pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait été idiot de la laisser derrière lui, de partir sans la prendre en considération. Peut-être s'était-elle assagie ? Peut-être souhaitait-elle, tout comme lui, passer le peu de temps qui s'offrait à eux dans le calme et dans la joie ? Dans tous les cas, il comptait en profiter.

« J'ai vu que tu étais toujours avec Sanji, je suis content pour vous, vous faîtes ressortir ce qu'il y a de mieux chez l'autre, lâcha le brun et Nami le remercia.  
— On a même acheté une maison sur les hauteurs de Water Seven, notre achat est voué à disparaître dans un futur plus ou moins proche, mais on avait envie d'avoir notre chez nous sur notre île natale, lui expliqua-t-elle rapidement, un point rêveuse et il pouvait la comprendre. D'ailleurs où est Sabo ? Demanda la rousse en terminant son café.  
— Dans sa chambre, j'ai dépassé les bornes ce matin. »

Nami secoua la tête, son visage mélangeant déception, réprobation et désespoir. Elle se leva, replaçant son sac-à-main sur son épaule et se dirigea vers son ancien meilleur ami. Elle finit par s'arrêter à un petit mètre en face de lui.

« Vous êtes plus des enfants Luffy alors s'il te plaît, sois raisonnable et fais les efforts nécessaires, vous n'avez plus que vous deux maintenant, d'accord ? »

Elle n'attendit pas une quelconque réponse et se baissa vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et il lui rendit son étreinte. En se redressant, elle embrassa son front avant de le regarder avec un infinie tendresse et il avait oublié à quel point cela faisait du bien d'être regardé avec autant d'amour. Nami lui avait toujours démontrer beaucoup d'affection, même lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents, elle était son coup de foudre amical et malgré son caractère enflammé et les coups de poings qu'elle avait pu lui donner, elle restait la meilleure amie qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

« Appelle-moi quand tu veux qu'on reboive un café. »

Nami parut quelque peu étonnée de sa proposition, mais rapidement elle sourit et lui promit qu'elle le ferait dans les prochains jours. Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois avant qu'il ne la raccompagne à la porte. En s'asseyant à nouveau devant la baie vitrée après avoir terminé sa troisième tasse, le jeune homme pensa pendant quelques instants à ce que Nami venait de dire ; ils n'avaient plus qu'eux deux maintenant et en y réfléchissant de cette façon, il était vrai que leur dispute ne pouvait plus continuer. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la chambre d'amis, même s'il ne pouvait pas l'apercevoir d'où il était.

Les yeux de Luffy se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le dépôt au fond de sa tasse et il se promit de faire un effort dans les jours qui viendraient pour être aimable avec Sabo. Il poussa un léger soupir devant la tâche à accomplir, la relation était devenue aussi amer que le café et il faudrait plus que la puissance d'une excuse sucrée et le pouvoir d'un pardon crémeux pour adoucir le tout.


	5. Faire parler les pierres

5 décembre 2019.

Luffy s'étira de tout son long sur le canapé qui lui servait aussi de lit, la nuit avait joué son rôle et il avait maintenant les muscles liés à cause des efforts de la veille. Ace était le sportif des trois frères et ses quelques muscles avaient été mis à l'épreuve à cause des cartons. Dans le silence, Sabo et lui avaient commencé à emballer les effets personnels de leur aîné. N'ayant toujours pas le courage de rentrer dans sa chambre, ils avaient rangé dans la cuisine et le salon, triant et emballant quelques effets personnels.

Pour être honnête, ils n'avaient pas été très productifs et ils s'étaient couchés très tôt sans même prendre la peine de manger, lui qui avait pourtant un si grand appétit. Pour une fois, ne pas dîner lui avait été grandement utile, survire au déjeuner avait déjà été tout un exploit puisque Sabo était toujours en colère contre lui et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de s'excuser. Retenter l'expérience lors du dîner lui avait semblé impossible et cela avait dû en être de même pour Sabo puisqu'il s'était retiré dans sa chambre juste après sa douche.

Même s'il était très difficile pour lui de faire les cartons, il sentait que cela allait l'aider à faire son deuil, à avancer, à accepter qu'Ace n'était plus de son monde. Cependant, avant tout chose, il avait besoin de revoir son frère. Une fois levée, il tendit l'oreille à la recherche du moindre son qui lui prouverait que le blond était réveillé. Rien ne lui parvenant aux oreilles, il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de l'appartement après avoir laissé un petit mot à Sabo pour le prévenir de son absence, sans pour autant révéler sa destination.

Ne pouvant faire le trajet à pied puisqu'il était en bas de l'île et le cimetière tout en haut. Au coin de la rue, il trouva l'écurie dans laquelle se trouvait le Yagara Bull rouge et orange d'Ace ; Feu. Son frère l'avait acheté quelques années auparavant, avant leur dispute et il était heureux de le revoir. Feu avait mal vécu la mort de son maître d'après Nami puisqu'il avait refusé de manger pendant quelques jours, cependant, il semblait aller un peu mieux et Luffy était persuadé qu'un peu d'exercice lui ferait le plus grand bien.

A chaque fin de rue se trouvait ce genre d'écurie dans lesquelles les propriétaires d'un Yagara Bull pouvaient mettre leur animal à l'abris, ce lieu était particulièrement apprécié durant l'hiver, même s'il restait malgré tout assez doux à Water Seven. La location d'un box était assez élevée si on regardait attentivement les services offerts ; en réalité, seulement une personne était payée pour l'entretien du bâtiment et c'était aux propriétaires de s'occuper entièrement de leur Yagara Bull toute l'année durant.

Équipé et une friandise plus tard, Feu sortit de l'écurie et ils partirent en direction du cimetière. Luffy n'avait pas spécifié qu'il prenait Feu, mais si jamais Sabo avait besoin de bouger, ce qui l'étonnait fortement puisqu'il était le plus casanier des Monkey D., il prendrait un taxi et ils partageraient la course si besoin. Le chemin se fit rapidement et le brun n'hésita pas à caresser Feu pour lui montrer sa présence qu'il souhaitait rassurante. Le pauvre ne devait pas saisir ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines, malgré tout, il était certain qu'il avait compris qu'Ace ne reviendrait pas. Feu était sans aucun doute aussi triste qu'eux et ils devraient lui montrer tout leur amour pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve.

Un ralentissement causé par l'embauche des habitants les ralentit quelques minutes, mais ils finirent par arriver devant le cimetière. Luffy attacha Feu et lui donna une nouvelle sucrerie, le ventre serré. Il détestait ce lieu, mais il avait besoin de parler à son frère et il n'avait pas d'autres choix. En inspirant longuement pour se donner du courage, il entra dans le cimetière et alla directement vers l'urne de son grand-frère. Tout d'abord, il alluma deux bougies et de l'encens, il s'agenouilla par la suite avant de fermer les yeux et de prier pour Ace. Il n'était pas spécialement croyant ou tout du moins ne l'était plus depuis la mort de son père, malgré tout, il avait conservé l'habitude. Ses prières concernaient les disparus et si elles pouvaient les aider d'une quelconque et mystique façon, alors ce n'était pas perdu.

Rapidement, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et bientôt, la colère se diffusa à nouveau dans ses veines. Feu avait réussi à l'apaiser grâce à sa simple présence, mais c'était fini. Il se leva brutalement et sans prendre la peine de regarder autour de lui pour savoir s'il partageait les lieux avec d'autres personnes, il débuta, la voix tremblante à cause de l'émotion.

« Espèce de Saint-Bernard ! Et c'était une insulte, même si cela n'en avait pas l'air. Je te déteste, tu m'entends ? T'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, de nous faire ça à Sabo et moi ! Pour une fois, tu pouvais pas simplement être égoïste, passer dans une autre rue, faire l'aveugle ? Ton métier était déjà assez dangereux comme ça, t'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter ! »

Il s'arrêta pendant de longues minutes et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il y avait des centaines de choses qu'il n'avait pas pu dire à Ace et des centaines de choses qu'il n'avait pas pu entendre de ce dernier. Il regrettait, énormément et malgré toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait encore en repensant à ce qu'il lui avait fait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regretter sa fierté et de ne pas avoir su pardonner. S'il avait su le faire, il aurait pu passer quelques années de plus en la compagnie d'Ace, de son grand-frère et qui savait, peut-être qu'il aurait même pu prévenir son décès et il serait encore parmi eux.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris Feu ce soir-là pour t'emmener chez Nami et Sanji ? Jamais tu aurais dû passer dans cette ruelle sombre et tu ne serais pas ici, réduis en poussière et enfermer dans une jarre, lui reprocha-t-il en pointant du doigt l'urne. T'avais pas le droit de partir, pas après maman et papa, on a déjà perdu trop de monde, tu pouvais pas faire ça à Sabo et moi. T'entends ? » Sermonna Luffy, partagé entre une puissante colère et une infinie tristesse.

Il prit une longue inspiration alors de passer une main sur ses joues recouvertes de larmes pour les essuyer. Son geste fut bien évidemment vain puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas arrêté de pleurer et bientôt, des perles salées coulèrent à nouveau jusqu'à tomber sur son manteau. Les poings serrés, il tenta de se calmer, sans grande réussite. Il souffrait tant. Le cœur ne devrait faire aussi mal, il ne devrait pas non plus se briser aussi facilement et rapidement. Kuina, la meilleure amie d'Ace qu'il avait officiellement rencontré à la cérémonie, avait rappelé à tous les convives que le temps guérissait tous les maux, même les plus horribles d'entre eux, mais encore combien de temps cette brûlure au cœur allait-elle le faire souffrir ?

« J'ai si mal Ace et je sais pas si je suis capable de surmonter à nouveau la perte de quelqu'un, souffla-t-il, brisé, alors qu'il se laissait tomber au sol, sourd à la douleur qui remontait de ses genoux à ses cuisses. J'ai personne à qui me confier, avec qui avancer, quelqu'un pour me soutenir. »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause. Cette constatation lui faisait mal. Il était parti quatre ans auparavant le cœur brisé et à la recherche du bonheur, la tête pleine de rêves, souhaitant à tout prix échapper à la cage qu'était devenue Water Seven. En quatre ans, il avait réussi à soigner son cœur et à devenir photographe, mais il n'avait pas noué de réelles amitiés, la preuve ; personne n'avait fait le voyage avec lui.

« Comment a-t-on pu oublier la promesse qu'on s'était faite quand maman est morte ? On s'était promis de toujours rester ensemble, comment l'avenir a-t-il pu nous jouer un si mauvais tour ? Tu m'as fait si mal y'a quatre ans, pourquoi tu continues à t'acharner sur moi en me faisant à nouveau mal ? T'étais censé me protéger, pas me blesser à répétitions. »

Un nouveau silence accueillit son reproche et il soupira. Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait surpris Sabo et Ace se disputer à cause de ce que ce dernier avait fait. Il avait d'abord tenté de calmer le jeu, même si sa relation avec le blond était déjà très tendue. Sa tentative aurait peut-être fonctionné, si Sabo, excédé, n'avait pas lâché froidement la vérité. Son propre frère avait couché avec la fille qui lui plaisait au lycée. Ils n'avaient pas officialisé quoique ce soit, mais tout le monde savait qu'ils se fréquentaient et qu'ils s'appréciaient. Il s'était senti trahi, violé, souillé par son propre sang et la douleur était toujours aussi vive, quatre ans après.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça Ace ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as trahi quatre ans auparavant ? Tu savais qu'elle me plaisait et que c'était la seule qui m'avait plu jusque-là. Je me posais beaucoup de questions sur ma sexualité et ce que j'avais commencé à construire avec elle me faisait sentir normal à nouveau, alors pourquoi t'as couché avec elle tout en ayant conscience de tout cela ? »

Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'avait pas compris quatre ans auparavant et qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas aujourd'hui. Il n'avait jamais demandé d'explications à Ace, le sortant tout simplement de sa vie et le brun n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui en donner, il s'était contenté de s'excuser pour le mal causé, sans saisir l'ampleur des dégâts qu'il avait causé. Pour Luffy, ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et il était parti le lendemain pour Marie-Geoise.

Il avait malgré tout tant de questions à poser, il était à la recherche de tant de réponses, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne les aurait jamais, parce que le principal concerné venait de quitter ce bas monde. Il essuya de nouveau ses larmes qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues, il renifla sans la moindre élégance avant de sortir un mouchoir de son manteau.

« J'ai commis ma part d'erreurs dans toute cette histoire que ça soit avec toi ou Sabo. J'ai eu tort sur certains points, c'est certain. Peut-être que je ne suis finalement pas en droit de savoir la vérité et pourtant, j'ai tant besoin que tu répondes à toutes mes questions, supplia-t-il, une once d'espoir lui permettant de croire que peut-être, peut-être, Ace pourrait lui répondre. Je suis là et je te demande de me répondre, de mettre fin à mon incompréhension pour que je puisse enfin tourner la page sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans et que je me relève de ta mort, parce que je suis fatigué, triste et seul et je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Si tu es quelque part, je ne sais où et que tu peux m'entendre, fais quelque chose, parce que j'en peux plus. »

Luffy prit une nouvelle inspiration, tout en laissant quelques secondes de flottement, attendant un signe de la part d'Ace. Sans qu'il ne soit vraiment étonné, rien ne vint ; il n'était pas croyant pour une bonne raison. Même s'il n'avait pas eu de réponses, il se redressa, ne souhaitant pas rester plus longtemps ici. Il souffla sur les bougies et remarqua que les bâtonnets d'encens qu'il avait allumé étaient déjà terminés. Il se redressa, son regard se posa tout d'abord sur les urnes de ses parents, puis celle de son frère.

« Aide-moi. »

Le vent souffla plus fort le temps de quelques secondes et cela suffit à faire naître un léger sourire sur son visage, les yeux tournés vers le ciel bleu-gris. Il savait que les bourrasques étaient régulières à Water Seven, mais il ne fit comme s'il n'était pas au courant. Par ailleurs, ce n'était pas le signe qu'il souhaitait, mais il s'en contenterait. En haussant les épaules, il fit demi-tour, les lèvres toujours tirées. Il était heureux d'être venu ici, il en avait eu terriblement besoin et il avait l'impression de se sentir un peu mieux, un peu moins lourd, un peu moins malheureux. S'il était parti dès le lendemain de la cérémonie, jamais il n'aurait pu se réconcilier avec Nami, ni venir déverser toute sa colère et sa peine. Peut-être que rester quelques temps n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Alors que le plus jeune quittait le cimetière, Sabo sortit de sa cachette, les yeux rouges et bombés par les pleurs silencieux qui l'avaient secoué. Il avait bien vu le mot de Luffy ce matin, mais il pensait que son petit frère était parti faire les courses ou vaquer à il ne savait quelle occupation. Quelle n'avait donc pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il l'avait vu au loin, debout devant les urnes de leurs parents et d'Ace. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il parlait jusqu'à entendre sa voix. Sa première réaction avait été de se cacher derrière les buissons qui décoraient le lieu par respect, ne souhaitant pas l'interrompre, puis la curiosité avait pris sans grande surprise le dessus et il avait tendu l'oreille pour l'écouter.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre de la détresse qui habitait Luffy. Bien sûr il le savait triste, lui aussi l'était, énormément, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point-là. Son petit-frère se sentait seul, abandonné, mais aussi fatigué et il demandait de l'aide pour surmonter cette atroce épreuve. Si Sabo ne connaissait pas si bien la rage de vivre qui avait toujours habité les trois fils Monkey D., il aurait eu peur pour la vie de Luffy. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas son cœur de se serrer tandis que son regard tombait sur l'urne d'Ace.

« Je vais prendre soin de lui à partir de maintenant, je te le promets. »


	6. Conter les jours

6 décembre 2019.

Luffy et Sabo rangeaient l'appartement de leur frère dans le silence. Ils n'avaient toujours pas osé entrer dans la chambre d'Ace et étaient heureux de pouvoir repousser ce moment en voyant tout ce qu'il leur restait à faire dans les autres pièces. Le brun était dans le salon, alors que le blond était dans la chambre d'ami dans laquelle Ace avait entassé pas mal d'effets personnels puisqu'ils avaient décidé, lors du décès de leur père, de ne pas garder la maison familiale et de se répartir l'argent de la vente.

Le plus jeune avait pratiquement enlevé toute la vaisselle, ainsi que les cadres photos et autres petits objets du salon lorsqu'il entendit des pas pressés arrivés vers lui. Il releva la tête tout en continuant de mettre du papier bulle autour de la vaisselle et regarda Sabo arriver vers lui, un album dans les mains, un large sourire aux lèvres. Luffy sourit tandis que son cœur et son estomac qui se serraient. Il devinait parfaitement ce qu'avait retrouvé son grand-frère et ça lui faisait autant de bien que de mal.

« Regarde sur quoi j'ai mis la main. Je l'ai parcouru rapidement, il y a des pépites ! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants, il semblait réellement heureux et cela lui faisait plaisir.  
— J'en doute pas un instant, acquiesça Luffy en reconnaissant enfin l'album ; en effet, il y avait des pépites dedans.  
— Tu veux qu'on le regarde ensemble ? Proposa le blond en déposant l'album sur la table et en l'ouvrant à la première page.  
— Pourquoi pas, finit-il par répondre après quelques secondes d'hésitations. Je nous fais réchauffer du café. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Luffy arriva dans le salon, une tasse fumante dans chaque main. Les deux frères s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, en face de l'album et la seconde d'après, ils commentaient les clichés qui se trouvaient devant eux. Pour la première fois en trois jours de cohabitation, le brun se sentait proche de Sabo, il n'y avait aucune tension entre eux et il était même excité à l'idée de passer du temps avec lui. Peut-être que rien n'était perdu malgré les erreurs du passé et du présent.

« Regarde celle-là, qu'est-ce qu'on a rigolé ce jour-là ! Commenta Luffy en pointant du doigt la photo de lui et Ace tout en haut à droite.  
— Tu parles pour toi, Ace a passé un mauvais quart d'heure pour t'avoir entrainé là-dedans et moi pour ne pas vous avoir arrêté. »

Sabo ronchonna, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose puisqu'il ne perdit pas son sourire et le brun en fut soulagé. Le temps d'un instant, il avait senti la remarque acerbe sur le fait qu'il était le chouchou de leurs parents arriver et elle aurait définitivement brisé ce moment de quiétude. Il était malgré tout vrai qu'il ne s'était pas fait gronder ce jour-là, alors que tout comme Ace, il avait descendu un des grands canaux, qui ressemblaient bien plus à des chutes en réalité, dans une petite barque qu'ils avaient construite tous les deux, sans que Sabo s'en soit mêlé un seul instant. Sur la photo, Ace et lui avaient des blessures suite à leur chute et le blond avait lui aussi des bandages car il s'était blessé en allant chercher de l'aide. Il souriait, tandis que Sabo et Ace paraissaient paniqués pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement. Qu'ils avaient bien pu rigoler, ça lui paraissait tellement loin maintenant...

« Oh, et ça tu te souviens ? Demanda Sabo en lui montrant une photo de toute la famille à la plage devant un énorme et réaliste château de sable.  
— Oui, vous vouliez pas me laisser vous aider à le construire parce que j'étais maladroit, alors j'avais les douves et papa le pont, j'avais fait du bon travail en y repensant, se complimenta-t-il, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, attendant l'indignation de son frère.  
— Et nous alors ? On l'a fait tous les deux ce magnifique château plus grand que toi à l'époque ! »

Luffy rigola de bon cœur, il avait réussi sans aucun problème à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Sabo était très bon public, si lui était crédule et Ace téméraire, Sabo était un mélange des deux et couraient dans tous les pièges qu'on pouvait lui tendre. Luffy était particulièrement fier de lui, en quatre ans, il n'avait apparemment pas perdu la main, ce qui était bon signe.

« Tu me fais marcher, hein ? »

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, mais son sourire moqueur fut suffisant et Sabo lui donna un léger coup contre l'épaule avant de s'esclaffer à son tour. Une douce chaleur se répandit en Luffy ; il n'avait pas ressenti cela en quatre ans et il devait avouer que la sensation lui avait manqué. Il rigolait en compagnie de son frère et jamais il n'aurait cru que cela serait à nouveau possible, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il se sentait bien et heureux depuis longtemps, même si aucun de leurs différents n'étaient réglés. Le seul point noir dans cette histoire était le fait que tout cela avait lieu seulement parce qu'Ace était décédé, si seulement il avait pu partager ce moment avec eux...

« Hé, regarde celle-là. »

Le brun sursauta légèrement, revenant enfin sur Terre, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de rire et que Sabo avait tourné la page pour lui montrer un nouveau cliché. Avait-il senti son jugement d'humeur ? Il n'en savait rien, dans tous les cas, il l'avait interrompu avant qu'il pense à d'autres choses plus sombres et douloureuses et c'était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin aujourd'hui.

Luffy sourit en découvrant le cliché de tous les trois, devant le gâteau d'anniversaire que leur mère avait fait pour les neuf ans d'Ace. Sur la photo, Sabo soufflait les bougies, tandis que les deux bruns, leurs mains fermement accrochés sur les épaules de l'autre le regardaient, surpris et déçus. Il se souvenait de ce moment ; il avait voulu souffler les bougies du gâteau, mais Ace s'y était fortement opposé, s'en était suivi une petite bataille entre les deux avant qu'ils comprennent que le blond avait sauté sur cette occasion pour les souffler. Leurs têtes valaient de l'or sur ce cliché.

« Tu te rappelles quand on t'a fait croire que tu avais disparu ? »

Sabo eut à peine le temps de formuler sa réponse, que déjà, il gloussait en repensant à la blague qu'ils lui avaient fait lorsque le brun avait dix ans. Il s'en rappellerait toute sa vie et s'il devait être totalement honnête, malgré les années, ce n'était pas un souvenir des plus plaisants. Après cette blague, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir seul pendant des semaines et squattait tous les soirs dans la chambre de leurs parents.

« C'était vraiment pas drôle, j'ai mis du temps à m'en remettre, bouda-t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.  
— Si seulement tu avais vu ta tête, maman a mis plus de deux heures à te consoler, rigola Sabo en passant son index sous ses yeux larmoyants.  
— J'aurais aimé t'y voir, vous agissiez comme si je n'existais pas et que j'étais devenu une sorte de fantôme prêt à vous hanter. C'était peut-être une bonne blague au début, mais la situation a vite tourné au vinaigre.  
— Je dois avouer que c'était pas la meilleure des blagues, mais c'était d'un drôle. »

Le blond sourit en y repensant et Luffy devait avouer qu'il aurait aimé être de l'autre côté. Il aurait adoré crier au fantôme et faire comme si Sabo ou Ace avait disparu. Pour cette raison, il s'autorisa à sourire à son tour, même si cela ne l'empêcha pas de lever les yeux au ciel. Il profita des quelques secondes de silence pour boire une gorgée du café qui commençait dangereusement à refroidir. Soudain, un autre souvenir, que cette fois, ils avaient tous apprécié lui revint en mémoire.

« Tu te souviens de la journée à la vieille de l'Aqua Laguna ? On était dans la maison et il y avait trois poubelles en face de nous. Le vent les faisait s'ouvrir alors on avait chacun notre poubelle et on chantait à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait, expliqua Luffy, un large sourire arroché au visage. T'avais la poubelle jaune, moi la noir et Ace avait celle marron à l'image de ses taches de rousseur.  
— Oh oui ! Même qu'on ne voulait pas partir de l'île parce qu'on voulait pas arrêter de chanter ! C'était sympa et ça nous avait occupé pendant que les parents faisaient les valises. »

Le sourire du plus jeune ne se dissipa pas, il se revoyait encore, sur l'épaule de leur père en sac à patate, criant qu'il voulait encore jouer avec les poubelles tandis que tout ce que leur père voulait, c'était les emmener, sain et sauf sur l'île voisine où tous les habitants de Water Seven allaient pendant l'Aqua Laguna. Ace était sur l'autre épaule de leur père et leur mère trainait Sabo par la main. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos pour leurs parents.

Un nouveau souvenir frappa Luffy et il en fit immédiatement part à Sabo qui ajouta des petits détails à son histoire. Ils continuèrent cela pendant presque deux heures et lorsque ce n'était pas l'un des deux qui se remémorait un souvenir, les photos s'en chargeaient. Le brun était tout de même étonné, maintenant qu'il y repensait, malgré les quatre dernières années qui avaient été très compliquées, ils partageaient bien plus de bons, que de mauvais souvenirs. Il s'était tant focalisé sur les mauvais durant des années qu'il avait oublié qu'ils n'étaient qu'une petite partie de sa vie seulement. Certes ils avaient versé des larmes et s'étaient déchirés, mais avant tout, ils s'étaient aimés et avaient partagé de nombreux rires.

Son regard tomba sur le blond, qui buvait une bière. Il n'avait pas oublié la promesse qu'il s'était faite ; demander pardon à son frère pour de nombreuses choses et peut-être que maintenant était le bon moment. Ils avaient passé un agréable après-midi tous les deux et s'excuser pourrait aider à délier de persistantes tensions.

« Je suis désolé. » Lâcha-t-il brutalement.

Sabo tourna immédiatement sa tête dans sa direction tout en reposant sa bière sur la table. Les sourcils froncés, il ne semblait pas comprendre où il voulait en venir. Luffy se râcla la gorge, mal à l'aise, tandis que le blond ne semblait pas être prêt à prendre la parole. L'avait-il au moins entendu ? Tout en peinant à soutenir son regard, il reprit :

« Je suis désolé pour avant-hier, mais aussi pour il y a quatre ans. »

Les traits de son grand-frère s'adoucir et il put sentir les muscles de son corps se délier. Il n'avait pas eu tort ; c'était le parfait moment pour s'excuser. Un triste sourire étira les lèvres de Sabo et il écarta les bras. Sans qu'un seul moment soit échangé, Luffy plongea dans ses bras, pleurant bientôt silencieusement. Il n'avait pas connu cela en quatre ans de temps et la chaleur de son corps lui avait manqué.

« Je suis désolé aussi et j'aimerais qu'on se donne une nouvelle chance tous les deux, proposa le blond, la voix vacillante sous l'émotion.  
— Je veux essayer, j'ai plus que toi et je veux qu'on essaye. »

Sabo resserra son étreinte contre lui et les pleurs du plus jeune redoublèrent. Cryboy était de retour. Les larmes aux yeux, il ne put retenir le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Il était à la fois triste et heureux et ces deux émotions se confrontaient en lui avec une telle violence qu'il en tremblait. Luffy, lui, n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter, il était soulagé d'avoir enfin pu s'excuser et heureux de savoir que Sabo voulait lui aussi des efforts pour qu'ils puissent, peut-être un jour, redevenir aussi proches et être de véritables frères l'un pour l'autre.

En allant se coucher ce soir-là, Luffy repensa à ces quatre dernières années, mais aussi à son enfance. Il replongea dans de nombreux souvenirs, puis ferma les paupières, tentant de les vivre un peu plus longtemps. Rien n'était gagné, malgré les excuses, les mots que son frère avait prononcé après la mort de leur père étaient gravés en lui et encore douloureux. Malgré tout, il voulait donner une nouvelle chance à leur relation. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas liés par le sang, puisqu'ils avaient tous les trois étaient adoptés, mais ils partageaient une histoire commune et maintenant qu'Ace était parti, Sabo et lui devaient la chérir, même si cela signifiait mettre leur fierté de côté.


	7. Son nom est...

7 décembre 2019.

Luffy avait besoin de faire une ballade. La journée de la veille avait été emplie d'émotions et il avait besoin de se retrouver avec lui-même pendant quelques heures, loin de Sabo et du souvenir d'Ace. Son appareil photo reposant sur son torse, il redécouvrait, le cœur lourd, la ville de son enfance. Water Seven n'avait pas beaucoup changé en quatre ans, excepté les quelques centimètres de terre qui avaient disparus à cause de l'Aqua Laguna et les quelques nouvelles constructions.

Le brun s'arrêta subitement et s'approcha du bord de mer. Il n'y avait pas de plage là où il se trouvait, alors il imagina sans aucun problème Water Seven des dizaines d'années voire centaines d'années auparavant. Une île bien plus plate, sans cette montagne d'habitations si atypique, mais représentant le seul moyen de survivre fasse à la puissance de l'Aqua Laguna. A ses pieds se trouvaient des centaines d'habitations englouties, oubliées.

Il prit une photo de l'horizon, puis une autre de l'île et quelques autres clichés d'où il était. Water Seven était un magnifique endroit, qui avait failli mourir à cause de la piraterie, jusqu'à encore très récemment et c'est l'entreprise que Tom et son père avaient monté ainsi que la création du train des mers qui l'avaient sauvé. La piraterie n'était plus réellement présente où tout du moins, elle ne m'était pas en péril le commerce de l'île, ce qui était le plus important. Cependant, comme si la piraterie n'était pas déjà un fléau, l'Aqua Laguna était plus récente que jamais depuis le début du siècle, mais les habitants survivaient et ne se laissaient pas abattre. Ils avaient une incroyable rage de vivre, profitant de la vie et faisant tout pour vivre aujourd'hui, mais aussi demain et c'était certainement ce que Luffy préférait le plus ici.

Ayant été abandonné à la naissance, tout comme ses deux frères, il avait toujours eu envie de vivre, de prouver qu'il allait devenir quelqu'un, qu'il allait faire quelque chose de sa vie, qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais malgré les obstacles. La vie, c'était le bazar, des problèmes et des difficultés à surmonter et Luffy n'aurait peut-être pas réussi à survivre dans ce monde s'il n'avait pas grandi à Water Seven.

Il observa une nouvelle fois l'océan et, la curiosité piquée, il se promit de refaire de la plongée sous-marine pour à nouveau observer les anciennes habitations de l'île maintenant englouties. Il y avait été, plus jeune avec ses frères, mais à maintenant vingt-deux ans, la vue de ses vieilles maisons auraient un impact beaucoup plus important sur lui. Sur cette île, il avait rapidement appris que tout était éphémère et que la Nature reprenait ses droits quand bon lui semblait et avec parfois avec rage. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fini par oublier dans son petit cocon, à Marie-Geoise. Le retour à la réalité avait été brutal, en partant Ace lui avait rappelé que tout était éphémère et il était temps qu'il se souvienne de la puissance de l'océan.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, il décida de reprendre de la hauteur et redécouvrir le centre-ville de Water Seven. Il n'avait pas le cachet de d'autres villes, comme celui d'Enies Loby ou de Marie-Geoise puisqu'il était très récent, mais il y avait passé de joyeux moments avec ses parents et il était prêt à embrasser les souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu, tous ensemble, dans ses rues arpenteuses et pavées. Soudain, il repéra un magnifique albatros, posé sur la terre ferme. Malgré sa surprise, il dégaina son arme et après s'être accroupi, pris de nombreux clichés de ce magnifique animal, si élégant dans les airs, mais si pataud au sol.

Luffy eut la chance de pouvoir capturer son envol, puis ses quelques battements d'ailes avant qu'il soit trop loin pour qu'une photo soit intéressante, même avec les zooms supplémentaires. Heureux, il se redressa et avait hâte de pouvoir développer les clichés, il savait qu'il ne serait pas déçu du résultat.

Alors qu'il rangea tranquillement son appareil, un cri le sortit de ses pensées, il releva la tête, pour voir un gros chien courir à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Etonné et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne sut comment réagir et son seul réflexe fut de poser ses mains contre son sac-à-dos dans lequel reposait son graal. L'animal d'un profond noir lui sauta littéralement et la chute fut douloureuse. Il ne retint ni la plainte, ni l'insulte qui sortirent en une exclamation de sa bouche.

« Merde, j'suis désolé. »

Luffy osa ouvrir ses paupières seulement lorsqu'il ne sentit plus le poids du chien sur son torse. Son regard croisa immédiatement celui d'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Pardon, d'un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Un air sincèrement désolé dessinait ses traits et il finit par lui tendre l'une de ses mains.

En la saisissant de sa main libre, il se releva, avant de porter toute son attention vers son agresseur, c'était un gros chien caramel, dont il voyait à peine les yeux à cause de son pelage, mais bon sang, il l'aimait déjà. Il ressemblait à un ours des plus sages, à une grosse peluche qu'il voulait serrer dans ses bras et ne jamais laissé partir. Sans attendre, il s'agenouilla et tendit les bras, il ne sut ce qui interpella le chien, son geste ou son sourire, mais la seconde d'après, il était contre lui et recherchait des caresses. L'animal lui lécha le visage et en gloussant, il se tourna enfin vers le maître qui le regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension, comme si la scène lui paraissait surréaliste.

« Il s'appelle comment ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.  
— Son nom est Chopper, répondit le vert après quelques secondes.  
— Eh bien enchanté Chopper, moi c'est Luffy ! »

Le chien aboya, semblant lui aussi heureux de faire sa connaissance, tandis que le brun continuait de le caresser un peu partout, la tête, le corps, derrière les oreilles sans que l'animal semble en avoir un marre.

« J'suis désolé, il fait pas ça normalement.  
— C'est rien, il m'a pas vraiment fait mal et j'adore les chiens. »

Luffy sourit à nouveau au propriétaire qui semblait toujours aussi surpris. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, Chopper sembla se lasser et retourna auprès du jeune homme, qui attacha la laisse à son harnais. Le fait qu'il ait été en liberté n'étonnait pas tellement le brun, les propriétaires laissaient souvent leurs animaux courir comme ils le souhaitaient le long de la mer puisque c'était la partie la moins fréquentée de Water Seven.

« Luffy, enchanté, finit-t-il par se présenter en tendant sa main droite.  
— Zoro, de même. »

Sa poignée fut ferme et le photographe sut immédiatement le genre de personne qu'il était ; droit et loyal. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il fit le rapprochement entre Zoro et Chopper qui était un Terre-Neuve, la race préférée des sauveteurs en mer ou des pêcheurs. Ils avaient tous les deux les mêmes qualités, tout du moins, il supposait.

« Chopper est un Terre-Neuve, n'est-ce pas ?  
— Oui, tu t'y connais apparemment, le félicita le vert et même si le tutoiement le surpris, il ne le gêna pas le moindre du monde.  
— J'aime les chiens et cette race est particulièrement reconnaissable.  
— Ça te dit de faire un bout de chemin avec nous ? Lui demanda le vert, tout en balançant son regard le long de la mer et il semblait presque gêné.  
— Avec plaisir. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent immédiatement en marche. Luffy était quelque peu surpris de l'invitation, mais sa ballade ne serait que plus plaisante en la présence de Chopper et Zoro. Le chien semblait d'ailleurs avoir compris que le brun restait un peu plus à leurs côtés puisque sa queue battait vivement et il cherchait constamment l'attention de Luffy.

« Je crois que Chopper est tombé amoureux de moi. »

Le photographe déclara soudainement, après quelques pas silencieux, le sourire aux lèvres. Le vert se tourna vers lui, regarda tout d'abord son magnifique Terre-Neuve, heureux, avant de poser ses deux iris d'un engloutissant noir sur lui. Zoro se contenta d'observer son visage et pourtant, le brun avait l'impression d'être déshabillé et mis à nu sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Les joues teintées d'un léger rouge, il ne put soutenir son profond regard.

« J'en ai bien l'impression, répondit-il après quelques secondes et Luffy se racla la gorge, intimidé.  
— Tu te promènes souvent par ici ?  
— Oui, Chopper adore cet endroit, il peut courir, se défouler, sans croiser la moindre personne, surtout en plein hiver, lui apprit-il en souriant légèrement et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il décida de relâcher son chien qui ne se fit pas prier pour courir partout.  
— Water Seven reste touristique, les promenades doivent être bien différentes en été.  
— C'est sûr, surtout que Chopper n'aime pas les gens en général, il n'arrive pas à nouer avec l'homme, à part moi et toi, pour une raison que j'ignore, personne ne peut avoir son affection. »

Luffy était surpris, mais incroyablement touché. Il avait toujours eu une connexion avec les animaux, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi puissante. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il rougit sous le compliment. Il prenait l'affection de Chopper comme un honneur et cela pouvait peut-être paraître étrange, mais il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur de ce privilège.

« Tu habites à Water Seven depuis longtemps ? Questionna Luffy après quelques minutes plongées dans un silence apaisant.  
— Un an peut-être, j'ai pas mal voyagé autour du globe avant de vouloir me poser, lui répondit Zoro, les mains toujours glissées dans son jeans quelque peu moulant noir.  
— Et tu as décidé de te « poser » à Water Seven, que tu seras obligé de quitter pour l'Aqua Laguna tous les ans seulement pour revenir et la voir disparaître sous les eaux, centimètres par centimètres ? Se moqua gentiment le brun, secoué par l'ironie de son raisonnement.  
— Tout à fait. » Et il était totalement sérieux.

Luffy gloussa, ne pouvant se retenir et cela sembla faire sourire le vert. Ils continuèrent de marcher pendant quelques minutes encore, parlant principalement de la ville, mais aussi de la beauté du monde en général. Jamais ils n'évoquèrent leur vie privée, que cela soit la famille ou la profession. Ils échangèrent leur point de vue sur beaucoup de choses différentes et variées et en apprirent ainsi énormément sur la personnalité de l'autre, au-delà des apparences. Luffy était totalement subjugué par cette rencontre hasardeuse, qui semblait lui faire tant de bien. Il se sentait mieux au côté de Zoro et Chopper pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, malgré tout, il ne s'en plaignait pas, les derniers jours avaient été bien trop compliqués pour son corps et son moral, un peu de répit était le bien venu.

Et il n'y avait rien de plus important aux yeux du brun que d'aller au-delà des apparences. C'était certainement pour cette raison que la photographie l'avait immédiatement attirée, en photographiant les autres, il voyait bien plus qu'un corps, il voyait une âme, un état d'esprit, un sentiment. Concernant Zoro, il savait pour sûr qu'il ne s'était trompé, même s'il n'en avait jamais réellement douté puisque son instinct était presque infaillible. Sans oublier qu'ils avaient bien plus de points communs qu'ils auraient pu penser au premier abord.

Soudain, ils passèrent devant un escalier qui permettait de rejoindre la partie haute de l'île et donc là où sa concentration d'habitations était la plus forte. Ils avaient croisé de nombreux escalier depuis le début de leur promenade, mais ce dernier, Luffy le reconnaissait parfaitement malgré sa grande ressemblance avec les autres et c'était celui qu'il devait reprendre pour rentrer chez lui. S'il restait plus longtemps dehors, Sabo allait finir par s'inquiéter et c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter. Ils étaient tous les deux tendus et affectés par la mort d'Ace, disparaître des heures entières pourrait mettre le blond dans une situation des plus inconfortables et le faire souffrir.

« Oh, c'est mon escalier, annonça-t-il en s'arrêta brutalement et Zoro en fit de même. Merci pour la ballade, c'était sympa, souffla-t-il, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
— Oui, d'ailleurs, est-ce que ça te tenterait d'en refaire une avec nous, après-demain par exemple, même heure même lieu ? Lui proposa le propriétaire de Chopper bien plus timidement qu'il aurait cru.  
— J'ai rien de prévu, alors avec plaisir ! »

Zoro hocha la tête, avant de sourire faiblement. En guise de salut, Luffy fit un signe de main, et le vert en fit de même, quelque peu maladroitement. Sur le chemin du retour, le brun repensa à sa rencontre, Zoro avait sans aucun doute l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Et même s'il ne comptait pas rester longtemps en ville, avoir une connaissance, autre que les personnes liées à son passé à Water Seven ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Il avait déjà hâte d'être à lundi.


	8. Hors saison

8 décembre 2019.

Tôt, ce matin, Sabo poussa un soupir alors qu'il ouvrait le réfrigérateur pour constater qu'il était vide. Il grogna, pesta, avant d'engueuler Luffy qui avait plongé le salon dans le noir pour développer les photos qu'il avait prises la veille. Le blond faisait énormément d'efforts pour vivre avec Luffy avec le plus de diplomatie possible, tous deux ne sachant plus comment vivre en communauté. Cependant, découvrir que le réfrigérateur était vide alors qu'il venait de se lever et qu'il n'avait pas encore bu une goutte de café avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie ; l'envoyer six pieds sous terre pour être certain qu'il aurait toujours de quoi manger. Bien évidemment, il ne le pensait pas réellement, Luffy était tout ce qu'il lui restait, mais bon sang que ça pourrait lui faire du bien.

« T'es qu'un boulet, continua-t-il de maugréer, tout en sachant pertinemment que son petit-frère avait arrêté de l'écouter trop concentré sur son travail. Je vais aller faire les courses puisque t'es bon à rien !  
— Ouais merci salut. »

Sabo pesta de nouveau, avant de prendre un cabas et de fermer la porte de l'appartement avec force, la faisant claquer. Il n'était pas content et il le faisait clairement savoir. Durant une bonne partie du trajet, il continua de maugréer dans sa barbe, listant tous les défauts de Luffy, avant d'en faire de même avec ses qualités et de constater qu'il avait bien plus de défauts que de qualités. C'était faux, il le savait, mais il était énervé et le faire passer pour le pire humain de la planète l'aidait à se calmer.

Il n'avait pas pris Feu, mais était tout de même passer le voir pour le caresser et lui donner sa ration du jour en nourriture. A son poil, il remarqua que Luffy l'avait brossé la veille, ce qui était une bonne chose. Feu et le brun avaient toujours été proches, Luffy avait un don, aussi bien avec les animaux qu'avec ses paires, il avait tendance à s'entendre avec tout le monde. Bien évidemment, cela avait ses limites, mais très peu de personnes n'aimaient pas son petit-frère, il avait toujours été apprécié de tous parce qu'il était gentil et souriant, mais aussi parce qu'il n'était pas un grand amateur d'accrochages. Dans tous les cas, Luffy prenait soin de Feu, qui ressentait l'absence de son maître, tout comme eux.

Il pouvait déjà imaginer son petit-frère, cherchant désespérément à manger pour remplir son ventre vide et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir en cet instant, alors il ralentit un peu plus le pas et décida de prendre le chemin le plus long ; celui qui passait à côté de la mer. Le brun avait un incroyable appétit, il avait faim tout le temps et mangeait toujours en grande quantité. Il était certain que c'était lui qui avait vidé le frigo cette nuit lors de l'une de ses fringales. Le fait qu'il mange à nouveau correctement était de bon augure, cela signifiait qu'il allait mieux, mais cela signifiait aussi qu'ils allaient devoir faire les courses tous les deux ou trois jours.

Le ciel était dégagé ce matin et malgré la fraîcheur matinale principalement causée par les bourrasques de vents, il était plaisant de prendre l'air. Il avait passé les trois dernières années à Ohara, à étudier l'histoire du monde pour son roman historique. Il avait tout d'abord voulu écrire une histoire d'amour et avait quasiment fini son livre, avant que sa relation se termine brutalement avec Koala. Déjà, Ace et lui avaient arrêté de se côtoyer, même s'ils habitaient sur la même île, quant à Luffy, il était parti pour Marie-Geoise depuis un an. Alors partir lui avait semblé essentiel à l'époque, il avait alors fait comme son petit-frère et avait pris le premier bateau pour partir en direction d'Ohara. Elle était réputée pour ses connaissances historiques et pendant trois belles années il avait pu s'alimenter d'un savoir exceptionnel, le plus riche du monde entier.

Il avait presque fini son premier roman mêlant fantaisie et sources historiques concernant l'existence d'une île Céleste du nom de Skypiéa. Selon les légendes et certaines sources, ce serait une île qui se trouverait à dix mille mètres au-dessus de la surface de la mer et dont les habitants seraient d'étranges êtres humains originaires de la Lune avec des ailes. La ligne entre rêve et réalité était particulièrement fine concernant cette légende, mais Sabo savait qu'il tenait quelque chose d'important et il espérait que son livre inspirerait quelques explorateurs. Après tout, peut-être que cette île existait réellement.

Par ailleurs, après avoir gagné la confiance des habitants d'Ohara après trois ans de cohabitation, il avait commencé un nouveau livre l'an passé sur le siècle manquant. Le Gouvernement Mondial, ordre planétaire qui se trouvait au-dessus des rois ou des présidents des îles qui composaient leur planète avait caché à la population internationale et ce pendant des siècles ce qu'il s'était passé pendant cent ans. Cela pouvait paraître peu à l'échelle de l'espèce humaine, mais cent ans, à l'échelle d'une vie ou même de l'Histoire en tant que domaine de recherches, c'était impressionnant. Huit cents ans auparavant, un évènement avait eu lieu et ce dernier avait été camouflé par le Gouvernement Mondial et les seuls vestiges de ce siècle se trouvaient sur des grandes stèles, écrites dans une langue que seuls les habitants d'Ohara connaissent.

Sabo avait eu l'honneur d'apprendre les rudiments de cette langue durant son séjour sur l'île, laquelle il avait dû quitter en catastrophe en apprenant la mort de son frère. Il commençait à peine à ordonner toutes les recherches et il ne savait même pas encore exactement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ce siècle manquant. Il sourit doucement en pensant à ce qu'il ressentirait en apprenant toute la vérité, mais ce dernier se fana en imaginant le pire. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé pour que le Gouvernement Mondial refuse de cacher un siècle entier ? Il imaginait déjà une guerre, des maux, mais il se demandait si la réalité n'était pas bien pire que cela. Par ailleurs, que se passerait-il aussi le jour où il publierait son livre et ainsi la vérité ?

Une nouvelle bourrasque de vent le sortit de ses pensées et le fit perdre l'équilibre. Les joues rouges, il regarda autour de lui, espérant que personne ne l'avait vu sur le point de tomber la tête la première. Quelque chose, dans l'océan, attira son regard et il fut surpris de reconnaître Kuina qui sortait de l'eau, une planche de surf contre elle. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle pratiquait ce sport, mais surtout, il était étonné de la voir le pratiquer en plein hiver. Même s'il pouvait se pratiquer tout le long de l'année, le surf restait pour lui unique à l'été et en voir en hiver semblait totalement incongru, hors saison. Il frissonna, rien qu'en pensant à quel point la mer devait être froide en cette période de l'année et pourtant, lui aussi avait fait l'imbécile plus jeune dans cette eau, que cela soit en été ou en hiver.

Il avait seulement vu Kuina lors de la cérémonie, cinq jours plus tôt, mais il se souvenait parfaitement des traits de son visage. Il l'avait détesté pour lui avoir annoncé une nouvelle aussi horrible, mais il avait rapidement compris qu'elle souffrait autant que lui, elle s'était présentée comme une amie de son frère, mais le blond savait qu'ils étaient très proches et bien plus que de simples amis. Les larmes qui avaient roulées sur ses joues et l'expression de son visage étaient sincères et bouleversantes. La brunette l'avait touché lors de l'enterrement et il devait avouer qu'il s'était quelque peu inquiété pour elle. Ce fut donc sans hésiter qu'il descendit l'escalier qui le mena à la plage.

« Kuina ! »

La belle sursauta légèrement avant de se retourner, les sourcils froncés qui disparurent lorsqu'elle le reconnut. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle se rappellerait de lui, mais il en était touché. Il s'approcha en trottinant d'elle et put apprécier, sans réellement le vouloir, la vue que sa combinaison lui offrait. Cette femme était magnifique, si bien qu'il n'avait pas les mots pour la décrire.

« Oh, Sabo, comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur et sa question jeta un froid. Bordel, désolé, comment se passe ton séjour à Water Seven ? Se corrigea-t-elle en lui souriant timidement.  
— Il pourrait être mieux, comme pire je suppose. On a fait un pas en avant avec Luffy, mais c'est loin d'être simple, lui répondit le blond en baissant la tête, peiné et il manqua la flamme qui habita les yeux de la jeune femme pendant une fraction de seconde.  
— J'espère que vous arriverez à arranger les choses, il n'y a rien de plus important que la famille... »

Elle soupira, le regard assombri par un mélange de nostalgie et de tristesse. Sabo compatit immédiatement, il connaissait que trop bien l'expression qui peignait les traits de Kuina, c'était celle qu'il observait dans la glace tous les jours depuis quatre ans. C'était celle d'une personne encore hantée par le passé. Avec hésitation, il déposa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et la belle lui offrit un faible sourire.

« J'ai fini pour aujourd'hui, tu veux qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble ? J'habite à quelques rues de chez Ace, lui proposa la brunette en rangeant sa serviette de bain dans son sac.  
— Avec plaisir, vous vous voyiez donc souvent, supposa le blond, les mains dans les poches de son manteau tandis que Kuina enfilait un pull, un jogging et une écharpe.  
— Tous les jours. On travaillait ensemble, lui apprit-elle en saisissant son sac et Sabo fut étonnée de ne pas l'avoir vu en tenue le jour de l'enterrement. Il me manque, atrocement. »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement et en lui avouant qu'à lui aussi, il passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Ce geste lui était venu avec facilité et être aussi tactile avec une femme, qu'il ne connaissait presque pas, était totalement surprenant. Ace comptait apparemment beaucoup pour la brunette et il ne doutait pas du fait que c'était réciproque, alors il n'hésiterait pas à lui venir en aide à l'avenir. Arrivés devant les escaliers, les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent et la représentante des forces de l'ordre enfila ses chaussures, sans remettre de chaussettes.

« Autrement, comment était Ohara ? Ace m'avait dit que tu étais parti là-bas, lui apprit-elle en montant les marches et le blond fut surpris.  
— Comment ? Je lui avais rien dit, on se parlait déjà plus.  
— Tu oublies qu'il avait des contacts et des ressources, il savait aussi que Luffy était à Marie-Geoise et c'est lui qui a informé Nami et Sanji avec lesquels tu étais resté en contact de ton départ précipité. »

Sabo était sur le cul. Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Son frère avait toujours su où il se trouvait et jamais il n'avait fait un pas dans sa direction. Il en était de même pour Luffy, jamais Ace n'avait tenté de se réconcilier avec son petit frère qu'il avait tant blessé. Il ne savait finalement pas s'il était heureux de cette nouvelle ou non. Cependant, il devait admettre que lui non plus n'avait fait aucun geste en quatre ans de temps et il savait très bien où se trouvait sa famille. Luffy n'avait pas été mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il avait peut-être été celui qui avait le plus souffert dans toute cette histoire, celui qui avait le moins à se reprocher.

Par ailleurs, il était étonné que Kuina connaisse aussi bien la vie que Luffy et lui avaient menée ces dernières années. Elle devait certainement connaître leur dispute par cœur et devait savoir quels liens les avaient liés à partir du moment où la famille Monkey D. les avait adoptés, lui en premier, Ace en second et enfin Luffy. Il ne connaissait presque rien de Kuina et savoir qu'au contraire, elle le connaissait plutôt bien était intimidant. Il devait y remédier.

« Pourquoi être rentrée dans les forces de l'ordre ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement, changeant ainsi de sujet.  
— Je voulais être dans la Marine, mais la mentalité et l'atmosphère qui y régnait ne me convenait pas. J'ai postulé pour les forces de l'ordre et j'ai été envoyé à Water Seven il y a deux ans, Ace était déjà un détective et je l'admirais de loin. Il était incroyable, ton frère. »

Elle souffla en baissant la tête quelques secondes. Sabo devait avouer qu'Ace avait toujours été unique et impressionnant. Il avait toujours été incroyablement indépendant, le fait qu'il avait été adopté aussi tardivement n'y étant pas pour rien. Il avait souvent été le mouton noir de la famille parce qu'il passait la plupart de son temps à faire des bêtises et n'hésitait pas un seul instant à entrainer ses deux frères dedans. En y repensant, Sabo savait que c'était simplement pour attirer l'attention de leurs parents, pour que plus jamais on oublie de l'aimer et qu'on l'abandonne.

« Ace m'avait dit que tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, elle va te rejoindre pour terminer le déménagement ? Questionna Kuina après quelques secondes plongées dans le silence.  
— Non, on est plus ensemble, je suis parti après notre séparation, étonnant qu'Ace ne le sache pas, taquina-t-il et sa pique eut l'honneur de faire sourire sincèrement la brunette.  
— Etonnant, en effet..., répondit-elle, presque gênée. Je suis désolée, se reprit-elle, sérieusement.  
— Ne le sois pas, je l'aimais, mais je regrette rien, j'ai pu m'épanouir professionnellement grâce à ça. »

Kuina lui demanda alors plus de détails sur son travail et il accepta de lui répondre, passionné parce qu'il étudiait et écrivait. Apparemment, il était aussi passionnant car elle écoutait le moindre de ses mots avec attention et réagissait vivement à l'existence des îles Célestes et au siècle manquant. Ils discutaient encore sur les agissements du Gouvernement Mondial, huit cents ans plus tôt, quand ils avaient décidé de détruire toutes traces d'un siècle entier lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant chez Ace. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron et se regardèrent, avant de finalement se prendre dans les bras en guise d'au revoir.

« Ace n'a jamais cessé de vous aimer et de vous protégez, vous lui manquiez énormément, ne l'oublie jamais. »

Sabo hocha la tête et en souriant légèrement la belle fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Malgré sa surprise, la révélation de Kuina ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela. Les enfants Monkey D. avaient toujours été très protecteurs les uns envers les autres, surtout concernant le petit dernier, Luffy, qui avait trois ans de différence avec Ace et Sabo. Un soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'il repensa à leur forte dispute d'il y avait quatre ans, celle qui avait brisé ce qu'il restait de leur famille. Finalement, il finit par entrer dans l'appartement et sans attendre déposa son manteau sur le portique.

« Parfait Sabo, j'ai la dalle, j'espère que t'as ramené deux tonnes de courses ! » S'exclama Luffy, enjoué, tout en arrivant dans le vestibule.

Le blond revint soudainement à la réalité et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Le brun, qui était maintenant à sa hauteur poussa un cri mélangeant désespoir et colère. Sans attendre, il commença à pester contre son grand-frère qui ne put s'empêcher de rigoler tout en remettant son manteau sur ses épaules. Dans tout ça, il avait totalement oublié d'aller faire les courses.


	9. Les éraflures

9 décembre 2019.

Luffy s'était levé très tôt ce matin, ne pouvant rester une minute de plus au lit. Il avait hâte de revoir Zoro et Chopper, lesquels l'avaient marqué et tel un enfant impatient, il faisait des tours et des tours dans l'appartement tout en regardant frénétiquement l'horloge de la cuisine. Sabo et lui n'avaient pas énormément parlé la veille, puisque le blond avait été faire les courses le matin pendant qu'il développait les photos qu'il avait prises sur la côte et qu'ils avaient passé l'après-midi à ranger l'appartement de leur défunt frère. D'ailleurs, le rendu de sa séance sur la côte était superbe, bien au-dessus de ses attentes et il était tombé sous le charme du cliché qu'il avait fait de l'albatros alors qu'il ouvrait les ailes pour prendre son envol.

Il avait été tant enjoué qu'il avait failli demander à Sabo de venir le voir, cependant, les propos qu'il avait tenu quatre ans auparavant lui étaient revenus en tête et l'avaient arrêté dans son élan. Le blond avait été odieux avec lui lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne comptait pas reprendre l'affaire familiale et qu'il se lancerait dans la photographie, art qui le passionnait depuis des années déjà.

Sabo lui avait dit qu'il n'y arriverait jamais, qu'il n'était pas talentueux et que s'il décidait d'en faire son métier en laissant ainsi la compagnie de leur père, il ne voudrait plus jamais avoir à faire à lui ou son art. Ace, durant toute cette histoire, avait essayé de tempérer les choses, même s'il lui avait avoué qu'il le comprenait totalement et le soutenait. Comportement plutôt hypocrite en sachant que quelques semaines plus tard seulement, il lui avait planté un couteau dans le dos. Luffy avait alors perdu ses deux frères et rien ne l'avait retenu à Water Seven, même pas Nami et Sanji, même pas ses autres amis et même pas la mémoire de ses parents.

Il poussa un soupir avant de boire une gorgée de son café, repenser à ces tristes évènements l'avait totalement déprimé et il n'avait plus du tout envie de sortir et de retrouver Zoro sur la côte. Il entendit Sabo ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'ami et il se leva pour lui sortir une tasse, avant de lui servir un café. Le blond arriva alors dans la cuisine, les paupières encore lourdes et Luffy se moqua gentiment de lui tout en lui tendant la tasse. Sabo le remercia, avant de s'asseoir.

« T'as fini le salon ? Demanda le plus vieux après lui avoir demandé comme il allait et s'il avait bien dormi.  
— A peine et quand j'aurai fini il restera plus que les meubles et mes affaires, puis je m'attaquerai à la cuisine. Tu repars quand ?  
— Dès qu'on aura tout rangé. T'as quelqu'un à rejoindre pour Noël ? Questionna-t-il à son tour en prenant une viennoiserie que Luffy avait été acheté en se levant.  
— Non, toi ?  
— Non plus. » Lui répondit Sabo en haussant les épaules.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux frères. Le brun se demanda s'il devait lui proposer de faire quelque chose pour Noël, mais il ne savait pas si Sabo accepterait et il devait avouer que passer la soirée en tête à tête avec le blond ne le tentait pas énormément. Même s'ils faisaient des efforts pour bien s'entendre et qu'ils avaient convenu de se donner une nouvelle chance, c'était encore très hésitant et maladroit. Il savait que la moindre gaffe pouvait tout faire déraper et il voulait tout faire pour éviter que cela arrive, même si ça voulait dire passer moins de temps avec Sabo.

Ne supportant plus le silence qui régnait entre eux, Luffy se leva brutalement et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier avant de faire couler de l'eau dedans, la mettant à tremper. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiquait qu'il pouvait prendre la direction du point de rendez-vous et y aller à son rythme.

« Je vais en ville, je sais pas encore quand je rentre alors ne m'attends pas pour manger, annonça le brun en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.  
— Okep, tu fais attention, lui rappela Sabo en coulant un regard dans sa direction et l'attention le toucha.  
— Toujours, à plus tard. »

La seconde d'après, Luffy respira l'air pur de Water Seven. Il fit quelques pas, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié son appareil photo. Il n'était pas certain qu'il réussirait à prendre des clichés, mais une belle occasion pouvait se présenter lorsqu'il s'y attendrait le moins et il voulait être prêt. Il fit alors demi-tour et retourna dans l'appartement d'Ace. Sabo le charria gentiment ; quand on n'a pas de tête, on a des pieds. Et le brun rigola en sortant pour la seconde fois.

Le trajet jusqu'au point de rendez-vous se passa sans le moindre encombre, il prit quelques photos, par-ci, par-là, sans pour autant être convaincu qu'elles soient satisfaisantes. Elles seraient peut-être suffisantes pour le journal auquel il envoyait des clichés, mais pas assez pour l'exposition qu'il préparait secrètement. Il trouva Zoro au même endroit que l'avant-veille, il lui tournait le dos et lançait à Chopper un morceau de bois. Il avait une écharpe et un manteau d'hiver accordés, il ne semblait pas porter de gants puisque la main dont il ne se servait pas restait au chaud, dans l'une de ses poches.

Luffy, à une vingtaine de mètres, s'approcha d'eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Chopper rapporta à son maître le bâton qu'il venait de lui lancer et le vert le félicita, à voix haute, puis à travers des caresses. Il finit tout de même par le lui relancer, après avoir user de quelques feintes qui l'avait fait rire. Le brun avait été captivé par la beauté qui émanait aussi bien de Zoro que de Chopper, si bien qu'il s'était brutalement arrêté, mais n'avait pas été assez rapide pour saisir son appareil photo. Il grogna, mais ne reprit pas sa marche, il attendrait patiemment que la scène se reproduise. Heureusement, ce fut le cas et il n'en perdit pas une miette.

Il ne sut pas exactement ce qui alerta Chopper, mais alors que Zoro allait lui lancer une nouvelle fois le bout de bois, il tourna la tête dans sa direction et aboya, avant de courir dans sa direction, heureux. Le brun ne lâcha pour autant pas son appareil et tenta de le photographier même s'il était en mouvement. Avant que Chopper arrive à sa hauteur, Luffy se tourna vers le vert et emprisonna pour toujours le sourire et le regard qu'il lui offrait. Le jeune homme se hâta ensuite de ranger l'appareil dans son étui et tendit les bras pour recevoir la masse de poil qu'était le magnifique et chaleureux Chopper.

« Ça va mon grand ? »

Le chien aboya et le brun s'amusa à penser qu'il lui répondait. Après quelques caresses, Luffy se redressa, pour tomber nez à nez avec Zoro. Avec naturel, ils se firent une courte accolade en guise de salutations avant que leur attention se porte sur Chopper qui aboyait, en manque d'affection.

« Je suis pas en retard j'espère, s'inquiéta le brun en regardant sa montre.  
— Du tout, on avait un peu d'avance, Chopper ne tenait plus en place, à croire qu'il se doutait de quelque chose... Tu vas bien ?  
— Oui et toi ? Demanda-t-il en se mettant en marche tandis que le vert lançait le bâton le plus loin qu'il put.  
— Crevé, mais ça va le faire, le rassura-t-il immédiatement en souriant timidement. T'es photographe ? Reprit-il en désignant de la tête l'appareil qui reposait contre son torse.  
— Oui, à Marie-Geoise.  
— A Marie-Geoise ? Répéta Zoro, surpris. J'ai travaillé là-bas jusqu'à l'année dernière en tant que garde du corps, lui apprit-il et ce fut au tour de Luffy d'être étonné, le monde était bien petit.  
— T'as toujours fait garde du corps ? Questionna le brun, intéressé.  
— Non, avant j'étais dans l'armée, dans la Marine, j'ai pas renouvelé mon contrat, j'avais envie de me poser, lui répondit Zoro et le plus jeune se souvint qu'il l'avait spécifié lors de leur rencontre.  
— Pourquoi ne pas être resté à Marie-Geoise ?  
— J'aime pas la ville, ni le métier et la politique c'est pas mon truc, alors j'ai rapidement voulu changer d'air, dévoila-t-il en récupérant le bâton que Chopper avait ramené pour le relancer, au loin. Si t'habites à Marie-Geoise, t'es à Water Seven pour le travail ? Pourtant t'avais l'air de connaître les habitudes d'ici. »

La question qui fâche venait d'être posée. Luffy grimaça, avant de baisser la tête, le vert sembla remarqué son malaise, puisqu'il s'excusa avant de changer de sujet avec une habilité quelque peu déroutante. Il lui posa des questions sur son métier et le brun lui répondit avec grand plaisir. Il était rare qu'il parle de photographie avec une personne qui n'était pas du milieu. Il lui parla de ses futurs projets et prit temps de tout lui expliquer puisque Zoro n'avait aucune base. Luffy admira son éclatant sourire lorsqu'il lui laissa le plaisir de prendre quelques clichés, même s'il n'était pas très optimiste concernant le rendu.

« C'est un peu compliqué, mais je suis là car mon grand-frère a été assassiné il y a deux semaines, alors je suis revenu sur l'île pour son enterrement et pour vider son appartement, déclara Luffy une fois l'appareil photo de nouveau rangé.  
— Je suis désolé, souffla le vert en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu veux en parler ? »

Devait-il ? L'histoire était tellement complexe et il avait peur de l'embêter avec ses histoires. Ils se connaissaient à peine et il ne voulait pas décharger tous ses problèmes, dont l'ancien marine devait certainement se moquer ; sur ses épaules. Cependant, Zoro semblait silencieusement l'encourager à se dévoiler et à s'ouvrir si c'était ce qu'il souhaitait au fond de lui. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant quelques secondes, avant de conclure qu'un point de vue nouveau et neutre sur ce qu'il s'était passé quatre ans auparavant serait peut-être utile. Peut-être pourrait-il se remettre en question et avancer ?

« Ça va être long, le prévint le plus jeune, sérieusement.  
— On a un tour de l'île à faire, non ? » Répondit-il malicieusement et Luffy gloussa.

Comme s'il avait senti que la conversation prenait un tournant peu plaisant, Chopper arriva et se positionna à côté du photographe, le soutenant. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il conta toute son histoire. Il ne s'étala pas sur ce qu'il s'était passé avant la mort de leur père, causant leur dispute, simplement qu'ils avaient été tous les trois adoptés. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, le brun parla de cette cicatrice à quelqu'un ; du deuil de son père, de l'héritage, de la petite-amie de Sabo, de son rêve de devenir photographe et de la trahison d'Ace.

Zoro l'écouta sans faire le moindre bruit et garda un visage qui se voulait neutre tout le long de la narration, il avait même caressé ses cheveux tout en le rapprochant de lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à pleurer, l'émotion prenant le dessus. Ressasser le passé était douloureux, en parler à voix haute était presque impossible, mais maintenant qu'il avait commencé, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il avait refoulé tant d'émotions ces dernières années qu'il avait besoin de tout évacuer. Après il ne savait combien de temps, il termina son récit par son retour à Water Seven et le fait que les deux frères tentaient de se donner une nouvelle chance.

Un léger silence s'installa et ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant que Luffy reprenne une distance raisonnable. Il s'essuya les joues, avant de comprendre à quel point il venait de se livrer. Zoro était à présent la personne qui le connaissait le mieux et qui avait toutes les cartes en main pour le comprendre complètement. Il venait de se livrer sur un plateau d'argent, il lui avait montré toutes ses cicatrices et éraflures, il venait de lui offrir sa confiance et toutes les armes pour le faire souffrir. Et à son plus grand étonnement, il se sentait beaucoup mieux et n'avait pas le moindre doute.

« Tu veux mon avis, en toute honnêteté ? Demanda soudainement le vert en tournant son regard vers lui.  
— Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il en hochant la tête, malgré son appréhension.  
— Je comprends ton point de vue, mais aussi celui de tes frères sur certains points. Je peux pas pour autant me mettre à ta place, ce n'est pas moi qui ait été blessé et je suis loin de connaître toute l'histoire, mais, si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est de tout faire pour renouer avec Sabo. On a qu'une seule famille, j'en ai jamais eu, alors chéris la tienne, même si c'est parfois dur, même si ça veut dire mettre ta fierté de côté. Vous avez plus que vous deux maintenant, si tu devais mourir demain, ne regretterais-tu pas cette dispute ? »

Les yeux de Luffy s'agrandirent sous la surprise tandis que Zoro détourna le regard vers la mer et le brun ne sut si c'était parce qu'il était gêné d'avoir été aussi direct ou parce qu'il venait lui aussi de revivre quelque chose de douloureux. Peut-être un mélange des deux. Les mots du vert faisaient sens et même s'il ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau car il savait déjà tout cela, le fait que ça soit quelqu'un d'autre qui les lui disent étaient nécessaires. Il comprenait une fois de plus qu'ils devaient à tout renouer et sauver leur relation ; ils étaient frères après tout.

« Zoro ? Appela Luffy après quelques secondes et il se tourna vers lui. Merci. »

Il souffla, sincère en le prenant dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte, il serra avec force autour de sa nuque, tandis que le vert le maintenait contre lui une main sur son dos et une autre sur sa taille. Il apprécia la chaleur et le réconfort que son contact lui apporta ; il se promit de redoubler d'effort pour reconstruire le lien qu'ils avaient brisé, Sabo et lui.

« Je vais y aller, on m'attend, lui apprit le plus jeune et l'ancien marine sourit tendrement, sachant sans aucun doute qui l'attendait.  
— A la prochaine, Monkey D. Luffy. »

Le brun comprit immédiatement pourquoi il avait insisté sur son nom de famille et il secoua la tête de gauche à droite, presque excédé, même si le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres prouvait le contraire. Le photographe caressa amoureusement Chopper avant de faire un signe de la main à Zoro et partir, les épaules légères, pour la première fois depuis quatre ans.

A son retour à l'appartement, il fut assailli par Sabo, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres. Que s'était-il donc passé durant son absence pour le rendre aussi heureux ? Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la question que déjà, le blond prenait la parole, sa voix montant dans les aiguës à cause de l'excitation.

« Nami et Sanji sont passés juste après que tu sois parti pour nous annoncer la nouvelle, commença Sabo avant de faire une quelques secondes pour un effet de suspense qui exaspéra Luffy, maintenant pressé de connaître de quoi il en retournait. Sanji a demandé Nami en mariage hier soir ! »

Un cri sortit de bouche de Luffy avant qu'il ne sautille partout. C'était une magnifique nouvelle, une excellente nouvelle même, une nouvelle qui mettait du baume au cœur après les récents évènements. Les deux frères se prirent dans les bras, emportés par le moment, mais ils étaient bien trop heureux pour leurs amis pour réaliser que c'était la première fois, en quatre ans, qu'ils établissaient un contact aussi intime.

« Il faut que je les appelle ! S'exclama le plus jeune en se dirigeant à grands pas vers l'escargophone.  
— T'es fou, viens on va leur payer le restaurant et les faire boire ! Le reprit Sabo en saisissant le poignet pour le ramener vers l'entrée.  
— Mais, il est à peine midi ! Lui fit-il remarquer en haussant les sourcils.  
— Prends ton manteau, c'est moi qui régale ! »

Luffy n'avait pas vu son frère aussi heureux depuis des années, alors il obéit, le cœur lui aussi gonflé de joie. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils sortirent de l'appartement et partirent, à pieds, vers la maison qu'avait acheté les fiancés. Fiancés. Le brun ne s'arrêta pas de sourire et le trajet ne fut que rires et exclamations. Leurs amis d'enfance allaient se marier, allaient se promettre de passer le reste de leur vie ensemble, de se choyer et de s'aimer, envers et contre tout et ils se devaient de le fêter.


	10. Nous qui n'étions rien

10 décembre 2019.

Luffy grogna en sentant le soleil sur son visage. Il trouva la force de se retourner pour ne plus subir la lumière naturelle qu'il lui était impossible de supporter. Ils avaient joyeusement fêté les fiançailles de Nami et Sanji, ils les avaient si bien célébrés qu'ils avaient fini totalement bourrés et étaient presque rentrés chez eux en rampant et non, il n'exagérait pas.

Malgré l'affreux mal de tête, la mauvaise haleine et la bouche pâteuse, il devait avouer qu'il avait passé une très bonne soirée et qu'il avait aimé reconnecter avec ses anciens amis. Avec Nami, le plus gros du travail avait déjà été fait le lendemain de l'enterrement d'Ace, lorsqu'elle était venue prendre un café et renouer avec Sanji la veille avait aussi été d'une étonnante facilité. Quatre ans auparavant, leurs amis n'avaient pas pris de parti dans leur dispute, même si les voir se déchirer n'avait pas dû être une partie de plaisir. Hier encore, ils ne s'étaient pas mêlés de leur relation et avaient simplement profité du moment en compagnie des deux frères Monkey D. ; Sanji et Nami étaient de vraies perles.

Le jeune homme réussit à se rendormir, avant que des bruits qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier finissent par le réveiller, quelques temps plus tard. Totalement perdu, il peina à ouvrir ses paupières et put apercevoir, malgré sa vue brouillée, son frère dans la cuisine. Luffy avait envie de se plaindre et de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait à tout prix arrêter de faire le moindre geste s'il ne voulait pas que la tête de son petit frère adoré explose. Cependant, la forte odeur du café lui vint aux narines et un sourire étira les lèvres du photographe ; il ne cracherait pas sur un bon café après les excès de la veille. Il lui fallut tout le courage du monde pour se mettre debout et faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la cuisine. Heureusement, il était en face d'une des chaises hautes et sans attendre, il s'assit dessus, appréciant cette pause après l'effort.

« 'jour, grogna-t-il plus qu'autre chose en se frottant les yeux, tentant de se réveiller.  
— Bon matin, salua Sabo d'une voix enrouée, cela semblait difficile pour lui. J'avais pas bu comme ça depuis... des années.  
— Et moi donc, répondit Luffy, tenant la note de chaque syllabe bien trop longtemps. Plus jamais...  
— Attends le mariage avant de faire ce genre de résolution, se moqua-t-il gentiment.  
— Café... »

Cette fois-ci, le blond ricana et lui tendit une tasse du liquide amer que Luffy huma avec bien moins de plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il grimaça légèrement, mais l'odeur eut le mérite de le réveiller. Il affronterait cette journée, même si elle serait ponctuée par de longues siestes. N'ayant pas faim, ils se contentèrent de boire deux tasses de café tout en discutant lentement de la veille. Ils avaient passé tous les deux une très bonne soirée et le brun le félicita pour son idée ; sortir avait été bénéfique et leur avait permis de s'aérer un peu.

Soudain, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit, les faisant tous les deux grimacer. Ils ne savaient pas qui venait leur rendre visite, mais ils haïssaient déjà cette personne. Ce fut Sabo qui trouva le courage de se lever pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, Luffy, qui l'observait de la cuisine, fut surpris de le voir perdre ses moyens. Il fronça les sourcils, à la fois inquiet et curieux concernant la personne qui se trouvait sur le perron. Sabo autorisa alors une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs à entrer et il fallut quelques secondes au cadet de la famille pour reconnaître Kuina, qui s'était présentée comme la meilleure amie d'Ace.

La jeune femme, sous l'invitation du plus vieux, s'assit à la table de la cuisine. Sabo lui offrit un café, qu'elle accepta poliment, tout en lui demandant de ne lui en mettre qu'un fond. Un léger silence s'installa pendant lequel Luffy observa Kuina, son physique était bien différent de celui de Nami, en effet, ses formes étaient moins généreuses que celles de la rousse et elle était carrée des épaules. Pour autant, elle était loin d'être ridicule ou moins belle, au contraire et il suffisait d'un regard pour voir qu'elle était sportive et musclée. La brunette avala une gorgée de café, avant de prendre la parole, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Vous avez une sale gueule, vous êtes certains d'avoir bu un verre à la fois hier soir ? »

Luffy et Sabo s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de rigoler. Ils ne s'étaient pas regardés dans un miroir, mais il suffisait au brun de regarder le blond et vice-versa pour deviner sans problème la tête qu'ils avaient. Ils ne doutaient pas des propos de Kuina, ils étaient fatigués et encore alcoolisés, le mélange ne donnait pas un résultat très favorable. Le sourire de la brunette s'agrandit et le plus jeune attrapa son regard empli de joie. Sabo et lui semblaient avoir retrouvé une certaine complicité en faisant des efforts et il devait avouer qu'il était lui aussi heureux.

« L'assassin d'Ace a été jugé, tout était contre lui, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Kuina était sûre d'elle et même s'il n'avait jamais travaillé dans les forces de l'ordre, il savait que malgré tout cela restait une profession soudée. Des rivalités existaient bien évidemment, Ace en avait subi les conséquences à son entrée dans le métier, mais il avait aussi vu Ace se donner corps et âme dans l'enquête lorsqu'un de ses collègues d'un autre quartier de Water Seven avait été assassiné. Kuina était persuadée que les détectives en charge de l'affaire avaient monté un dossier en béton pour l'envoyer en prison un long moment et Luffy ne douta pas un instant de sa parole.

« Je suis ici pour autre chose, j'ai quelque chose pour vous, leur annonça-t-elle en sortant une enveloppe de son sac-à-main. Quelque chose de la part d'Ace. »

La curiosité piquée, les deux frères lui donnèrent toute leur attention et elle les regarda attentivement, avant de donner la lettre au plus vieux. Luffy, qui voulait découvrir le contenu de l'enveloppe de ses propres yeux descendit de sa chaise pour se positionner à côté du blond.

Ace avait préparé le tout sûrement des mois, si ce n'était pas des années avant sa mort. En effet, le papier était corné et vieilli, tâché aussi à certains endroits. Ace n'avait pas simplement glissé quelque chose à l'intérieur, avant de poser le tout au fond d'un tiroir sans jamais y repenser ; il l'avait touché, pris dans ses mains et entre ses doigts, l'avait laissé traîner alors qu'il buvait du café, avait vécu avec pendant un laps de temps qui lui échappait totalement. Dessus était aussi inscrit, de son écriture tassée et petite « Sabo et Luffy ». Si jamais ils avaient un doute concernant le destinataire de cette enveloppe, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant.

L'enveloppe n'était pas non plus fermée, ce qui était étrange. Cependant, aucun des deux frères ne sembla assez courageux pour en sortir son contenu. Que pouvait-il bien y avoir dedans ? Luffy pensait à une lettre ou une photo avec un mot, c'était ce qui paraissait le plus logique, mais Ace avait toujours été quelqu'un débordant de surprises et la réalité pouvait donc être toute autre. Que pouvait-il bien leur avoir écrit ? Le photographe était aussi impatient que reluctant à l'idée de découvrir le contenu du « cadeau » de leur défunt frère.

Ce fut le bruit de la tasse de Kuina contre le fond de l'évier qui les sortit tous les deux de leur exploration de cette enveloppe et de leurs pensées.

« Il voulait que je vous la donne si jamais il devait mourir dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. J'ai longuement hésité à vous la donner, ne connaissant pas le contenu de l'enveloppe, je ne sais pas si elle vous fera du bien ou du mal. Mais elle vous appartient et elle vous est adressée alors je ne pouvais pas la garder et... enfin, je vous laisse, à la prochaine. »

La belle avait perdu ses moyens le temps d'un instant et cela s'était remarqué à la façon dont elle avait joué avec la lanière de son sac-à-main et aux larmes qui avaient emplies ses yeux en repensant à son meilleur ami. Elle s'était cependant reprise et elle se dirigea vers eux pour leur dire au revoir. Luffy lui fit la bise et Sabo proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, après refus et insistances, le blond finit par gagner gain de cause. Le brun les suivit des yeux et les regarda échanger une courte étreinte. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, avant qu'il hausse les épaules et qu'il se reconcentre sur l'enveloppe.

Il la prit entre ses doigts et apprécia la texture du papier. A la seconde où Sabo se positionna à sa droite, Luffy lui lança un regard équivoque et ils décidèrent, sans prononcer le moindre mot de regarder le contenu de l'enveloppe. Sans grande surprise ce fut une lettre et, la main tremblante, le plus jeune l'ouvrit, avant de la poser sur la table. Il ne voulait pas la tenir et priver Sabo de sa lecture, ni la lui lire à voix haute au risque de pleurer, alors ils la découvriraient tous les deux en même temps.

« Prêt ? »

La question de Sabo retentit dans l'appartement plongé dans le silence et il posa sa main contre l'avant-bras de son petit-frère en guise de soutien et Luffy apprécia son geste. Le brun hocha ensuite la tête ; quand il fallait y aller.

_« Sabo, Luffy,_   
  
_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je suis mort. Je ne peux prévoir la raison à l'avance, mais elle sera certainement liée au travail, ou alors c'est à cause de ma salle de bain, le sol de ma baignoire glisse et une chute est si vite arrivée..._   
  
_Plus sérieusement, si j'écris cette lettre c'est parce que les mots me manquent lorsque je décide de parler, et plus spécialement quand je décide de vous parler. Deux ans sont passés déjà, Luffy, t'es maintenant à Marie-Geoise où tu commences à t'épanouir en tant que photographe et je suis certain que tu iras loin encore, après tout, tu es talentueux et passionné ; il ne faut rien de plus pour réussir. Sabo, t'es parti y'a un an pour Oraha, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas réussi à récupérer beaucoup d'informations, tu sais toi-même à quel point les habitants de cette île sont secrets. Je suppose que tu écris toujours et, sans aucun doute un jour j'achèterai le livre que tu publieras, tout comme j'ai acheté l'un des premiers portraits de Luffy. Je suis incroyablement fier de vous, vous m'emplissez de fierté, vous avez accompli de belles choses en poursuivant votre passion._

_En parlant de fierté, je regrette souvent la mienne. Combien de fois je me suis arrêté devant mon escargophone en espérant que vous alliez m'appeler ? Bien trop, si bien que j'ai fini par perdre espoir. Combien de fois je me suis arrêté devant mon escargophone en espérant trouver le courage de vous appeler ? Bien trop, si bien que j'ai fini par abandonner. Je ne suis pas fier de ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a deux ans. Je ne suis pas fier de notre dispute et de la promesse que nous avons brisée. Je ne suis pas fier de t'avoir déçu Sabo et je ne suis pas fier de t'avoir fait pleurer Luffy._

_Je peux pas expliquer mon comportement d'il y a deux ans, encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu te faire ça Cryboy. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu te trahir de cette façon, comment j'ai pu autant te blesser. On a souvent été en conflit à cause de notre caractère similaire, mais je t'ai toujours aimé et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait aussi mal. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as déjà pardonné, là-bas à Marie-Geoise ou si jamais tu me pardonneras un jour, mais sache que je t'aime et que la porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi. Il en est de même pour toi Sabo, si un jour tu décides de revenir à Water Seven, la porte est ouverte pour toi et même pour Koala._   
  
_Peut-être qu'un jour je me résoudrais à mettre ma fierté de côté et à vous appeler, je l'espère sincèrement, parce que vous me manquez, énormément. Vous me manquez. J'espère aussi que vous ne verrez jamais cette lettre, je n'ai pas ton talent pour l'écriture Sabo et les dizaines de brouillons en sont la preuve, mais surtout, toutes ces choses et bien plus encore, je veux vous les dire en face alors que je vous serrerai fort contre moi. Si, par chance, vous lisez cette lettre ensemble et que vous vous êtes pardonnés, alors félicitations, vous avez certainement fait la plus belle chose de toute votre vie et je suis désolé de ne pas être avec vous pour le vivre. Gardez-vous toujours auprès de l'autre et séchez les larmes qui coulent sur vos joues à cause de ma mort. La dernière chose que je veux, c'est vous faire pleurer une nouvelle fois._

_Si, malheureusement, rien n'a changé, alors je veux que vous m'écoutiez avec attention ; expliquez-vous, par les cris, par les pleurs, peu importe, mais surtout à la fin, réconciliez-vous. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi à quel point la famille est importante. Papa et maman nous ont donné une magnifique chance de vivre entouré et aimé. L'un et l'autre nous ont quitté, mais avant de partir, ils nous ont appris à nous aimer et à nous pardonner. Nous n'avions rien avant que papa et maman nous adoptent, nous n'étions que des orphelins sans maison, sans famille, sans biens. Ils nous ont tout donné. Nous qui n'étions rien avons eu la chance d'avoir quelque chose d'inestimable ; une famille. Alors, s'il vous plaît, gardez toujours une porte ouverte pour l'autre. Après tout, quoiqu'il se soit passé, quoiqu'on en pense, quoiqu'on en dise, une chose est sûre ; on restera la meilleure famille qu'on ait jamais eu._

_Merci de m'avoir aimé,_   
_Ace. »_

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux frères depuis les premiers mots de cette magnifique lettre. Ace n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots et encore moins dans la rédaction, mais il avait été épatant dans cette dernière et le fait qu'elle vienne du cœur et qu'il se soit appliqué n'y étaient pas pour rien.

Le cœur gonflé d'amour, Luffy posa son regard mêlant tristesse et espoir sur son grand-frère. Sabo, les poings serrés sur la table de la cuisine semblait se contenir. Le brun ne savait pas si c'était de colère, de désespoir ou simplement de tristesse, mais il décida d'agir et de le prendre dans ses bras. L'écrivain craqua et hurla avant de pleurer hystériquement et Luffy aurait pu sourire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi dramatique ; pourquoi était-ce donc lui qu'on appelait Cryboy ?

Le plus jeune rejoignit rapidement son aîné et laissa libre court à sa tristesse et à son désespoir. Il n'avait pas eu toutes les réponses qu'il aurait souhaité, mais il savait à présent à quel point Ace regrettait ce qu'il lui avait fait, quatre ans auparavant et cela était réconfortant. Il ne l'avait pas pardonné malgré les années, mais c'était peut-être le moment de le faire et il en était de même pour Sabo. La lettre d'Ace lui avait fait réaliser que leurs efforts, même s'ils portaient leurs fruits, n'étaient pas suffisants ; ils allaient devoir prendre le taureau par les cornes et enfin s'expliquer. Le chemin sera long et ardu, mais ils devaient le faire, pour ceux qui n'étaient plus là aujourd'hui et qu'ils ne reverraient jamais plus.


	11. Trouver les mots

11 décembre 2019.

Luffy et Sabo avaient discuté de la lettre d'Ace pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, avant que les deux frères décident de prendre l'air de leur côté. Ils avaient passé la journée dehors, ne se préoccupant pas du rangement qu'ils leur restaient encore à faire dans l'appartement de leur frère. Ils avaient déjà assez remué le passé pour aujourd'hui.

En rentrant le soir, ils avaient mangé ensemble et avaient discuté des prochains jours. Ils avaient décidé d'accélérer les choses et de partir, le lendemain, sur une île avoisinante qui représenterait un terrain neutre pour s'expliquer et avancer réellement. La nuit avait été courte pour les deux frères, mais en ce mercredi matin, ils s'étaient levés de bonne heure pour préparer le pique-nique et avec un sac-à-dos sur leur épaule, ils étaient partis pour l'île St. Poplar, reliée à Water Seven par le train des mers.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé du trajet, Luffy, à côté de la fenêtre, avait observé l'immensité bleu autour de lui. Il n'y avait rapidement eu plus un brin de terre et le mélange du bleu ciel et du bleu de la mer avait absorbé le brun pendant l'heure entière. Ils finirent par retrouver le sol ferme et sans attendre, quittèrent la gare pour rejoindre les clairières qui se trouvaient sur l'île. Ils n'avaient pas été très souvent à St.Poplar, Luffy pouvait les compter sur les doigts de deux mains et ils n'avaient jamais eu la chance d'observer les clairières lors de ses quelques visites. Généralement, leur père venait ici pour la compagnie navale et ils étaient présents pour lui donner un coup de main et non pour prendre du bon temps.

La verdure qui se profilait devant lui fit sourire le plus jeune. Il n'avait pas vu de grand espace vert depuis très longtemps. Il était impossible pour les habitants de Water Seven d'en installer ; ils avaient déjà si peu de place pour leur propre maison, mettre des kilomètres entiers de verdure serait vu comme une perte d'espace. A Marie-Geoise, même s'il y en avait un petit peu, par-ci, par-là, cela n'était pas comparable à ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. La grande ville restait principalement constituer de béton et les petits espaces verts en arrivaient presque à dénoter. Si jamais l'homme arrivait un jour à aller dans le ciel, la vue d'en haut serait sans aucun doute fade ; une étendue de gris interrompue par quelques tâches vertes, preuve que l'homme prenait le pas sur une Nature parfois fragile.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes dans le silence avant que Sabo propose l'emplacement le plus proche possible de la falaise pour la vue qu'il offrait. Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, avant de proposer de rentrer un peu plus dans les terres pour éviter le vent venant de la mer. Il ne pensait sincèrement pas que le blond avait d'arrière-pensées en lui signalant ce magnifique endroit, cependant, il ne savait pas comment la conversation allait tourner et il n'avait pas envie que l'un d'entre eux se retrouvent au fin fond de l'océan si jamais ils en venaient aux mains.

Ils finirent par s'installer et Luffy s'empressa d'attraper une pomme dans son sac-à-dos, il avait déjà faim et il ne savait pas exactement s'ils allaient pouvoir manger avant qu'ils s'attaquent aux sujets sensibles. Un silence quelque peu gênant s'installa entre les deux frères sans qu'aucun ne puisse commencer la conversation. De nombreuses minutes s'écoulèrent de cette façon, avant que Sabo, bien plus doué avec les mots que son petit-frère prenne la parole :

« Je voulais m'excuser, à nouveau, pour il y a quatre ans, mon comportement a été excessif.  
— En effet, « excessif » est le terme, l'enfonça le brun en regardant la mer et le blond se vexa.  
— Mets-toi à ma place un peu aussi ! S'exclama-t-il avant d'inspirer profondément, tentant de reprendre son calme. J'avais mes raisons pour être aussi excessif. »

Un sourire excédé étira les lèvres rêches du plus jeune et il se retint difficilement de rire. Ouais, il avait certainement ses raisons, mais il les avait déjà entendues quatre ans auparavant et il avait beau tenter de les observer avec recul, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver superficielles et même totalement désuètes. Pour être honnête Luffy ne les avait jamais compris et il ne voulait pas les entendre une nouvelle fois.

« L'entreprise de papa était très importante et je voulais qu'elle reste dans la famille, parce que ça reste notre patrimoine.  
— Tu voulais ou plutôt Koala voulait simplement le pourcentage du chiffre d'affaires que tu aurais reçu tous les mois, tu le sais très bien, le corrigea le photographe et il ne flancha pas devant le regard noir de son aîné.  
— Tu sais très bien que c'est plus compliqué que ça, ne donne pas à Koala le mauvais rôle dans l'histoire, le réprimanda Sabo en haussant la voix.  
— Alors à qui dois-je le donner ? A moi, comme quatre ans auparavant ? Ça t'a semblé si simple à faire à l'époque ! S'exclama à son tour Luffy, en pointant un doigt accusateur à son grand-frère. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas à moi de donner le mauvais rôle cette fois-ci !  
— Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai pas donné le mauvais rôle, ne fais pas l'enfant ! »

Le blond s'était redressé, l'insultant en le regardant de haut et il était hors de question pour Luffy de le laisser faire. Il se redressa immédiatement, se mettant à sa hauteur. Il ne supportait pas non plus l'idée que son frère le traite d'enfant, tout ce qu'il avait fait, quatre ans auparavant, c'était suivre son rêve. Ace l'avait accepté, alors pourquoi pas Sabo ?

« Que me reproches-tu exactement ? De ne pas avoir voulu reprendre l'affaire familiale pour suivre mon rêve ? Si elle comptait tant que ça pour toi, tu aurais pu la reprendre, rien ne t'en empêchait ! Cria le brun, hors de lui. Pourquoi devrais-tu vivre ton rêve en tant qu'auteur et moi oublier le mien simplement pour garder l'entreprise familiale ?  
— Ce n'était pas un rêve, ce n'était qu'une simple passion de gamin, il est difficile de se faire une place dans ce milieu et il faut être talentueux.  
— Tu t'entends parler au moins ? »

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure de la voix tremblante du plus jeune. Il ne pouvait pas faire face aux arguments totalement fermés de Sabo. Il avait l'impression d'écouter le même disque que quatre ans auparavant, presque aux mots près. N'avait-il pas changé en toutes ses années ? Était-il toujours aussi égoïste ? Était-il toujours aussi vivement convaincu de la véracité de ses propos ?

« T'es un artiste toi aussi, se faire une place dans le monde de l'écriture est loin d'être évident et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, pour le moment, c'est moi qui réussis le mieux, c'est moi le plus talentueux de nous deux. »

Sa constatation sembla blesser son grand-frère, mais il ne la regretta pas un seul instant, Sabo avait été le premier à l'insulter, il ne faisait que renvoyer la balle. Et si Sabo voulait jouer à ce jeu-là, il n'y avait aucun problème, il n'était plus un enfant depuis longtemps, à vingt-deux ans, il savait mener ses propres batailles, même si elles étaient contre le dernier membre de la famille. Peut-être que tout ceci était une mauvaise idée, peut-être que s'expliquer ne servirait à rien et Ace avait tort. Luffy avait déjà assez souffert quatre ans auparavant, il ne voulait pas revivre cela.

« Ça mène à rien, t'es buté sur tes idées et tu n'essayes même pas de me comprendre, lui reprocha le plus jeune, la déception présente dans sa voix devenue lasse. Je m'en vais, déclara-t-il en saisissant son sac-à-dos pour le caler sur ses épaules. On tient notre engagement ; on range l'appartement d'Ace et on a pas besoin d'échanger le moindre mot pour le faire. Dès que c'est fini, on repart chacun de notre côté sans jamais avoir à se revoir de notre vie. »

Le cœur lourd, le brun jeta un dernier regard à son frère avant de lui tourner le dos. Il se mit en marche et bientôt, il partit de la clairière, sans s'être retourné une seule fois. Luffy était en colère, mais plus que tout, il était blessé et déçu. Un instant, il regarda le ciel à présent couvert de St. Polar et s'excusa auprès d'Ace ; ils n'avaient pas réussi à s'expliquer et à se réconcilier comme il l'avait demandé dans sa lettre. Il avait l'impression de le trahir, mais pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il avait laissé la porte de son cœur et de sa vie ouverte à Sabo, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas la passer, ne voulait pas entrer de nouveau.

« Attends ! »

Le brun sursauta et se retourna vivement en reconnaissant cette voix ; Sabo. Son frère se tenait là, à quelques mètres de lui. Luffy avait envie de lui sourire, heureux de le voir malgré tout, mais plus encore, il avait envie de courir vers lui et que Sabo le prenne dans ses bras, mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Ce n'était pas à lui de faire le moindre effort, ni de s'excuser. Comme s'il le savait très bien, le blond marcha droit devant lui, ne faisant pas attention aux passants qui lui coupaient la route, si bien qu'il se fit bousculer quelques fois. Il semblait déterminé à arriver à sa hauteur et son cœur se réchauffa.

« Attends, réitéra-t-il, à seulement un mètre de lui. Ne t'en vas pas, je suis désolé, souffla-t-il en ouvrant ses bras, mais le brun secoua négativement la tête ; il aurait aimé que ça soit aussi simple, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Je, je, je veux pas qu'on se dispute à nouveau. J'aurais jamais dû te dire ça, est-ce que, est-ce qu'on peut recommencer ? »

Il transpirait la sincérité, alors Luffy n'hésita pas une seule seconde et le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte qui dura quelques secondes. Sabo était habituellement doué avec les mots, il savait à quel point ils avaient de l'impact, autrement, il ne s'amuserait pas à jouer avec depuis tout petit. Sabo était conscient de leur importance si bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû aller aussi loin, cependant, le brun comprenait que lorsque les sentiments prenaient le dessus, les paroles dépassaient souvent la pensée. Sans attendre et sans qu'un seul mot soit échangé, ils se mirent en route pour la clairière, avant que le plus jeune s'arrête brutalement.

« Je suis désolé aussi, jamais j'aurais dû dire que tu n'étais pas talentueux, car c'est faux.  
— Ça m'a blessé, mais ce n'est rien. »

Pour prouver ses dires, Sabo fit une légère pression sur l'avant-bras de son petit-frère et lui offrit un timide sourire. Le silence s'éternisa pendant quelques secondes encore, avant que le bond ne reprenne la parole :

« Je crois que si je ne t'ai pas soutenu, il y a quatre ans, c'est simplement parce que j'avais peur pour toi. C'est jamais évident de se faire une place dans le monde de l'art et je ne voulais pas que tu peines et que tu souffres si jamais ton rêve ne se réalisait pas, comme c'est mon cas actuellement. La Galley-La Compagny aurait été un plan B pour toi, tu as toujours été doué pour construire des bateaux et si jamais la photo n'aurait pas fonctionné tu aurais toujours pu te rabattre sur cette option. Je ne pensais qu'à toi dans l'histoire, mais je t'ai fait plus souffrir qu'autre chose ; je suis désolé. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Luffy tandis qu'un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Sabo avait été très maladroit, mais il comprenait que sa démarche était sincère et qu'elle venait du cœur. Il avait été pragmatique et avait souhaité le protéger, sans comprendre qu'il le blessait plus qu'autre chose. Parfois, il fallait oublier le côté pratique des choses et simplement suivre son instinct et son cœur, c'était ce que Luffy avait osé faire, quatre ans auparavant et il ne le regrettait pas un seul instant.

« Merci d'avoir voulu me protéger. »

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du blond et il prit de nouveau Luffy dans les bras, au milieu des habitants de St. Poplar.

« Tu sais, déclara Sabo en se détachant du plus jeune. Koala n'avait pas un mauvais fond, elle tentait simplement d'assurer notre futur à nous deux. »

Luffy hocha la tête, sans répondre. Il était vrai que la jeune femme avait su rendre son frère heureux pendant des années, l'aimant de tout son cœur. Et si elle souhaitait tant garder la compagnie navale dans la famille, c'était pour qu'ils aient tous les deux une rente qui leur permettent de soutenir le salaire de Sabo, destiné à être irrégulier, voire même incertain. Sans oublier qu'elle venait d'une famille modeste dans laquelle finir les fins de mois avaient toujours été difficiles et il pouvait comprendre l'idée que vivre de cette façon toute sa vie l'avait terrifié. Il ne l'aimait toujours pas et il était content que le blond ne soit plus avec elle, mais avec du recul, il pouvait comprendre son insécurité. Il ne cautionnait pas la façon dont elle avait monté les frères les uns contre les autres pour garder La Galley-La Compagny, mais il comprenait son inquiétude.

« On avance ? »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun. La proposition de son frère était à double-sens et il était bien trop doué avec les mots pour qu'elle ne soit hasardeuse. Ils s'étaient tous les deux excusés et de son côté, Sabo était pardonné, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'ils ne fassent de nouveau partie de la vie de l'autre après l'avoir quitté pendant quatre longues années. Il était temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre et d'imaginer un avenir en famille.

« Ouais, on avance. »


	12. Au péril de la mer

12 décembre 2019.

Sabo et Luffy avaient mangé ensemble en cette belle matinée. Ils avaient discuté, se redécouvrant, avant de se remettre au travail pour vider l'appartement de leur frère. Luffy n'avait pas encore fini de son côté, avançant bien trop lentement aux goûts du blond qui avait tout fait, excepté la chambre d'Ace. Il l'avait laissé pour la fin, pensant qu'il finirait par avoir le courage d'entrer si la douleur s'atténuait quelque peu. Devant la porte, l'écrivain posa tout d'abord sa main sur la poignée, avant d'y exercer une légère pression, pour tout arrêter la seconde d'après. Il ne pouvait pas, c'était encore au-dessus de ses forces, même neuf jours après l'enterrement.

Les larmes aux yeux, il fit brutalement demi-tour ; il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Dans l'entrée, il se hâta d'enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures. Ayant entendu son vacarme, Luffy apparaissait déjà auprès de lui, à la fois intrigué et inquiet, comprenant immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je peux pas la faire aujourd'hui, souffla Sabo en posant son bonnet sur sa tête.  
— Je comprends, aère-toi, je prends le relais. » Le rassura immédiatement le plus jeune.

Le blond lu fit un signe de la tête en guise de remerciement et la seconde d'après, il fermait la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il prit une grande inspiration, avant de soupirer. Il réitéra cette action deux fois, avant de finalement se mettre en marche. Il ne savait pas encore où il allait envie d'aller, alors il se contenta de se promener tout d'abord dans le centre-ville, puis, le soleil apparaissant de temps à autre entre les nuages lui donna envie de retourner vers la plage.

S'il était totalement honnête, ce n'était pas le magnifique paysage qui l'attirait le plus. Certes, les allers et retours incessants de la mer avaient toujours eu un effet thérapeutique sur lui, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il s'y dirigeait. C'était ici qu'il avait revu Kuina et il espérait qu'aujourd'hui aussi, il pourrait la croiser sur la plage. Il s'était tout de suite bien entendu avec la brune et leurs conversations lui faisaient du bien. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'avant-veille, lorsqu'elle leur avait amené la lettre d'Ace et il voulait la croiser maintenant, provoquer le destin pour pouvoir à nouveau échanger avec elle.

Il arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru et ne put cacher sa déception lorsque son regard se posa sur la plage, vide. Malgré tout, il continua sur sa lancée et bientôt, il enlevait ses chaussures pour sentir les vagues sur ses pieds. La mer était étonnement tiède, ce qui n'aurait pas dû le surprendre puisque les températures s'étaient rafraichies à Water Seven et l'eau était sans aucun doute plus chaude que l'air. Pensif, il observa tantôt l'horizon, tantôt droit devant lui. Il était totalement seul et cela lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il repensa à ces dernières années, à ses échecs, mais aussi ses réussites.

« Sabo ! »

Le blond sursauta violemment et se retourna, sur le qui-vive pour voir Kuina qui arrivait vers lui en trottinant. Elle lui avait fait tellement peur qu'il reprenait encore son souffle lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur. Il était tant aspiré par ses pensées et persuadé qu'il était seul au monde qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé se faire interpeller. Cependant, il était content de tomber sur la brunette, comme quoi, provoquer le destin pouvait porter ses fruits.

« Salut, tu vas bien ? Demanda Sabo en la prenant dans ses bras pour une légère accolade.  
— Un peu mieux ces derniers temps, j'avance si on peut dire, souffla-t-elle le regard perdu dans le vide avant de se reprendre bien rapidement. Mais toi, avec Luffy ?  
— On a enfin réglé nos comptes, la lettre d'Ace nous a vraiment donné un coup de pouce, lui apprit-il en se mettant en marche et la belle le suivit.  
— Je suppose que ça n'a pas été évident, devina-t-elle et le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur. De la lire et de se réconcilier avec Luffy.  
— Il a été le plus mature de nous deux hier, je suis fier de ce qu'il est devenu.  
— Tu devrais être fier de toi aussi. »

Kuina s'était brusquement arrêtée pour le complimenter tout en posant naturellement sa main sur son bras. Sabo lui offrit un splendide sourire, heureux de l'estime qu'elle semblait lui porter et ils se remirent en route sans qu'aucun des deux ne discutent de la destination. La brunette, dont il ne doutait pas le caractère, avant toujours été gentilles avec Luffy et lui, malgré qu'elle soit la meilleure amie d'Ace et qu'elle sache ce qu'il s'était passé entre les trois frères. Kuina n'avait pas été la seule, Sanji et Nami avaient eux aussi été particulièrement accueillant et chaleureux, alors qu'ils ne leur avaient pas adressés la parole depuis des années.

« T'es arrivée à Water Seven il y a longtemps ?  
— Tu n'as pas pu me connaître avant de partir si c'est ta question, sourit Kuina en lui jetant un coup d'œil empli de malice. Je suis arrivée peu avant ton arrivée pour retrouver mon père. »

Les sourcils de Sabo se froncèrent légèrement, il n'avait pas vu le père de la jeune femme durant l'enterrement de son frère et il se demandait pourquoi ce dernier n'était pas venu.

« Il était avec les employés de La Galley-La Compagny, lui apprit-elle naturellement et le blond fut étonné de sa perspicacité. Il était pêcheur, mais lors d'une sortie à Shimotsuki, mon village d'origine, son bateau à chavirer, puis couler et il a été à la dérive pendant trois mois, conta-t-elle, arrêtée et faisant face à la mer. On a fini par le retrouver, mais j'ai eu tellement peur de le perdre...  
— Je comprends, souffla Sabo en passant son bras sur ses épaules en un geste réconfortant et elle se rapprocha de lui.  
— Il connaissait les risques du métier, mais la mer lui avait tout pris cette fois-là. Il a hésité à entrer dans une plus grosse entreprise, au risque de participer à la surpêche. En allant signer son nouveau contrat, il a vu une annonce de La Galley-la Compagny et il a sauté sur l'occasion. Heureusement, les forces de l'ordre ont accepté mon vœu et m'ont directement envoyé sur Water Seven. »

Le blond ne répondit rien et Kuina se détacha pour reprendre la ballade. C'était donc pour cela qu'il n'avait pas repéré son père parmi les proches d'Ace. Il avait été touché de la présence des anciens employés de son père, heureux que malgré la vente de l'entreprise, la famille Monkey D. y avait gardé une place importante. Il aurait besoin de voir la compagnie, voir ce qu'elle était devenue entre les mains de Franky. Il ne doutait pas de la compétence de l'apprenti de son père, sans oublier que Franky faisait presque partie de la famille et qu'il connaissait les valeurs que défendait La Galley-La Compagny.

« C'est une très belle société. Je suis heureuse qu'il ait été embauché. Je ne sais pas exactement comment elle était au temps de ton père, mais Franky a toujours respecté ses volontés et en a fait un endroit où il est agréable de travailler. Franky était parfait pour ce job. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sabo tandis qu'il rigola, amèrement. Kuina venait de lui rappeler le plus naturellement du monde l'affreuse erreur qu'il avait commise en tentant de forcer son petit-frère à reprendre l'affaire familiale et à faire ce qu'il n'aimait pas. La jeune femme parut surprise par son comportement, mais ne fit aucune remarque, alors que l'écrivain coula un long regard dans sa direction. Décidément, elle était pleine de surprises. Et elle lui plaisait énormément.

« T'as un truc de prévu ce midi ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.  
— Non, je suis de nuit, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle innocemment, mais il pouvait voir dans ses iris qu'elle attendait quelque chose de bien précis.  
— Un restaurant, ça te tente ? »

Kuina se retint mal de sourire et accepta son invitation dans la seconde qui suivit. L'idée lui était venue spontanément et il n'avait pas réfléchi à sa proposition. Cependant, il ne doutait pas du fait qu'ils allaient passer un bon moment ensemble et que le temps de quelques heures, il pourrait oublier la douleur qui lui opprimait le cœur suite à la mort d'Ace et à l'erreur qu'il avait commise avec Luffy quatre ans auparavant.


	13. Terrain vague

12 décembre 2019.

Sabo inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans l'appartement d'Ace. Il avait passé un agréable moment avec Kuina au restaurant, ils avaient longuement discuté et même rigolé à plusieurs reprises. Sabo était loin d'être aveugle et il se sentait tomber un peu plus pour elle. Cependant, il était temps de revenir à la réalité. Il espérait trouver Luffy dans l'appartement pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois d'avoir été contre sa volonté de vivre son rêve. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. En effet, malgré ses nombreux appels, seul le silence lui répondit à chaque fois, presque inquiet de l'absence du brun, le mot qu'il lui avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine le rassura immédiatement.

_« Je suis parti voir un ami, de retour pour le dîner._

_-Luffy. »_

Malgré sa déception, il était heureux de savoir que son frère allait bien. Pour autant, le mot avait attisé la curiosité ; qui était donc cet ami ? Sabo savait pertinemment que s'il connaissait la personne, Luffy n'aurait pas laissé le mystère plané. Il se faisait certainement des films, mais il sentait que le brun ne laissait pas sous silence l'identité de cet homme pour rien. Un sourire étira ses lèvres ; il était heureux pour lui.

Par ailleurs, même s'il ne pouvait s'excuser puisque son petit-frère n'était pas là, il pouvait ainsi admirer son travail. Il savait que certaines de ses photos se trouvaient dans la chambre d'Ace, mais il n'avait toujours pas le courage d'y entrer, alors il espérait pouvoir observer les clichés qu'il avait pris depuis son arrivée à Water Seven. Il ne peina pas à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Luffy ayant tout rangé dans une pochette adaptée, posé sur le dessus de sa valise en bazar. Décidément, même après quatre ans, il était toujours aussi peu ordonné.

Sans attendre, il s'installa sur le canapé-lit que le brun avait tout même pris la peine de remettre correctement et il ouvrit la pochette pour pouvoir regarder son travail. La première photo qu'il vit fut celle d'un albatros, bien maladroit sur la terre ferme. Il en prit une autre, centrée de nouveau sur l'albatros qui ouvrait ses ailes et il en tourna trois autres, toutes saisissant chacun des mouvements de l'oiseau jusqu'à son envol. L'albatros, au fil des photos, passait d'un piaf ballot à un animal majestueux. Les larmes lui montèrent soudainement aux yeux ; son frère était d'un incroyable talent et même s'il avait été méchant dans le but de le protéger, la culpabilité l'assaillit de nouveau.

Il continua d'observer son travail et redécouvrit son île natale à travers les yeux de son petit-frère. Il vit la place, le centre-ville, la faune, la flore, les bâtiments et les habitants de Water Seven sous un autre jour et fut émerveillé à chacune des photos tandis qu'un sentiment de nostalgie se propageait dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait le nier, l'île lui avait manqué, sa maison lui avait manqué et il était heureux de pouvoir à nouveau observer ses paysages de ses propres yeux ; en trois ans, il avait presque oublié la chance qu'il avait eu de grandir à Water Seven, l'île destinée à disparaître sous les eaux.

Soudain, il tomba sur des clichés bien différents. Il vit la plage en arrière-plan et un homme avec son chien en premier plan. Sur une première photo, le chien rapportait un bâton, sur l'autre, le maître le récupérait, le sourire aux lèvres, sur une autre encore, il le caressait. La scène semblait durer plus longtemps, alors Sabo poursuivit sa lecture ; le jeune homme aux cheveux verts maintenait le bâton en l'air, tandis que son chien, semblait aux aguets, la tête en l'air. Le blond comprit rapidement que son maître le feinta quelques fois puisque les quatre clichés suivants étaient semblables, sur bien des points, excepté que le l'homme rigolait à présent et le temps d'un instant, Sabo pouvait presque entendre son rire.

Il passa de nouvelles photos, lesquelles étaient centrées sur le chien noir, avant que subitement, un cliché de l'homme soit pris. Il avait un grand sourire et il comprit rapidement de quoi ce regard en retournait. Les sourcils d'abord froncés et quelque peu irrité à l'idée que cet homme soit intéressé par son petit-frère, il finit par sourire tendrement ; c'était une bonne chose et il espérait que c'était cet « ami » que Luffy était parti rejoindre.

Sabo continua de regarder les photos jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse la pochette. Le cœur lourd, il se redressa avant de constater que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Maintenant qu'il avait compris à quel point il avait eu tort sur toute la ligne quatre ans auparavant, il avait besoin de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées. Même si Luffy lui avait pardonné, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir coupable ; il avait vraiment merdé à l'époque. Si seulement il avait été plus ouvert d'esprit et l'avait encouragé à poursuivre la voie qui faisait vibrer la moindre fibre de son corps, ils n'en seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

L'écrivain se leva et se dirigea naturellement vers le bar d'Ace. Son grand-frère avait toujours apprécié l'alcool et le fait qu'il soit dans les forces de l'ordre ne l'avait jamais empêché de prendre un verre de qualité de temps à autre, alors il ne doutait pas du fait qu'il trouverait une bouteille sans problème dans les placards. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la bouteille de whisky aux trois-quarts pleine ; c'était parfait. Il la saisit, l'ouvrit et se dirigea vers le congélateur pour glisser des glaçons dans le liquide brun. Il prit ensuite un sac en papier recyclé dans lequel il glissa la bouteille, la cachant ainsi au regard des autres. Sans plus attendre il s'habilla et sortit de l'appartement, tout en ayant une destination bien précise en tête.

⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement était éclairé par les lampadaires, lui rappelant à chaque instant à quel point il était en retard. Il entra donc, quelque peu essoufflé de sa marche rapide. En voyant que l'appartement était plongé dans le noir, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre que l'endroit était vide et il se demanda bien où pouvait être Sabo. Il regarda immédiatement au niveau de la table de la cuisine, à la recherche du moindre mot, mais il ne vit que le sien, lequel lui rappela le magnifique après-midi qu'il avait passé aux côtés de Zoro. Il était étonnant que le blond parte sans lui laisser la moindre note et l'inquiétude commençait à monter en lui.

Sabo était anéanti par la mort d'Ace, tout comme lui l'était, mais ils s'étaient enfin pardonnés et tentaient à présent de reconstruire ce qu'ils avaient perdu, une plausible disparition n'avait aucun sens. Il fit activement le tour de l'appartement, à la recherche du moindre indice, il remarqua sans aucun problème la pochette ouverte et sur la table basse ; alors il avait regardé ses dernières photos.

Cependant, cela ne lui apprenait pas grand-chose, il se décida donc à prendre l'escargophone et à téléphoner à leurs proches. Il appela Nami et Sanji, puis Kuina, sans aucun résultat, il hésita à joindre Franky, l'apprenti de leur père, mais il ne voyait pas réellement ce que ferait son frère là-bas. Ne voulant négliger aucune piste, il décida de passer un coup de fil et après quelques politesses, nouvelles chaleureuses et questions sans réponses, il finit par raccrocher.

Ne pouvant l'attendre sagement dans l'appartement, il décida de partir à sa recherche. Il passa par l'écurie et fut quelque peu surpris de voir Feu dans son boxe. Le Yagara Bull le salua joyeusement et le brun lui offrit une caresse ainsi qu'une friandise. Sabo n'avait pas dû aller bien loin, autrement, il aurait pris Feu, cependant, cela l'arrangeait, car grâce à lui, il pourrait parcourir Water Seven beaucoup plus rapidement.

Luffy tourna dans l'île pendant une bonne heure, tout en sentant la peur monter en lui. Il venait de perdre l'un de ses frères et se relevait difficilement, perdre la seule famille qu'il lui restait lui porterait le coup de grâce. Soudain, un panneau l'interpella ; c'était celui d'une agence immobilière, stipulant que le terrain vague à sa gauche était en vente. Il se décala sur le côté pour ne pas gêner la circulation et regarda avec attention le lieu. Cet endroit lui disait quelque chose, il était déjà venu ici, mais il ne pouvait pas remettre le doigt sur la raison. N'ayant rien à perdre, il descendit de Feu, le caressa en lui promettant de revenir bientôt.

Le brun s'enfonça sur le terrain vague, plongé dans la nuit. Il devait avouer qu'il n'était particulièrement rassuré, mais il n'avait pas eu de chance jusqu'à présent et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trahi. Il continua pendant quelques secondes encore, jusqu'à distinguer, sous la lune, une personne, assise de dos à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Un frisson le parcourut. Il espérait du fond du cœur que c'était son grand-frère, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir si jamais ce n'était pas le cas. Il inspira profondément avant de demander :

« Sabo ? »

La personne se retourna en sursaut et ce fut avec soulagement qu'il reconnut les traits du blond. Il courut dans sa direction, avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Espèce d'imbécile, tu m'as fait une de ses peurs, t'aurais au moins pu laisser un mot, je t'ai cherché pendant plus d'une heure et j'ai appelé tout le monde ! »

Sabo s'excusa platement et une forte odeur de whisky lui vint au nez. Il fronça les sourcils et se détacha de son frère pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il vit la bouteille vidée de moitié et même s'il ne savait pas s'il l'avait pris pleine ou non, il ne doutait pas du fait qu'il avait déjà bu plus qu'il le fallait. Jamais il n'avait vu son frère boire seul et il savait que ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais Sabo lui tendit la bouteille, l'invita à boire un coup. Il obéit et il grimaça quand le liquide descendit le long de sa gorge. Apparemment, s'il voulait des réponses, il allait devoir si prendre autrement ou insister.

« Pourquoi ici ?  
— Tu te rappelles pas ? C'était une aire de jeux avant. »

C'était donc pour cela que l'endroit lui parlait. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était ici qu'ils passaient la plus grande partie de leur temps lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Un sourire étira ses lèvres ; ils en avaient fait des choses dans cette aire de jeux. Il venait jouer en famille lorsqu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il avait embrassé sa première copine ici, sur la balançoire à quatorze-ans, il avait bu son premier verre d'alcool en toute inégalité ici, deux ans plus tard et avait fumer sa première et dernière cigarette avec ses frères ici, la même année. Cet endroit était plein de souvenirs et pour une fois, seulement des bons

« J'ai vu tes photos, elles sont époustouflantes. »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune, peu étonné de cette révélation puisqu'il avait vu sa pochette ouverte, mais heureux du compliment malgré tout. Soudain, il ne mit à rougir de gêne en repensant aux clichés qu'il avait pris de Zoro, elles étaient bien trop intimes à son goût et elles révélaient l'intérêt qu'il portait au vert. Sabo avait aimé ses photos, son compliment était d'une pure sincérité, alors pourquoi était-il là, seul, éméché, dans ce terrain vague en plein milieu de la nuit ?

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé d'avoir tout fait pour t'éloigner de la photo, j'ai vraiment été stupide. »

Sa voix tremblait et le temps d'un instant, il se demanda si c'était le blond ou l'alcool qui parlait ; qu'importait, le résultat était le même. Sans un mot, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui, souhaitant le réconforter.

« Je veux plus t'entendre à ce sujet, j'ai compris pourquoi tu l'avais fait, on a dit qu'on avançait, non ? Le réprimanda gentiment le brun et Sabo hocha la tête. Alors c'est ce qu'on va faire, plus de remords. »

L'écrivain se défit de son étreinte pour inverser les rôles et il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux sombres, le décoiffant. Luffy râla pour la forme, mais était heureux d'avoir pu réconforter Sabo. Décidant de mettre en pratique ses propres propos, il changea de sujet :

« Au fait, t'as mangé où ce midi ? Je pensais te voir.  
— Avec Kuina, je l'ai croisé en chemin.  
— Avec Kuina ; intéressant, reprit le plus jeune, la voix emplie de sous-entendus.  
— Espèce d'andouille ! »

Les deux frères rigolèrent et Sabo reprit la bouteille, posée sur le sol quelques minutes auparavant par Luffy. Il but une gorgée, en proposa au brun qui accepta volontiers. La conversation reprit, d'abord sur la beauté qu'offrait le ciel ce soir. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux et maintenant qu'il y repensait, c'était bien la première fois en des années qu'il s'était arrêté quelques instants pour observer le ciel étoilé. Puis, ils discutèrent de leur vie à Marie-Geoise et Ohara, pour la première fois en quatre ans, ils prirent le temps de prendre des nouvelles de l'autre, ils parlèrent quelque peu d'Ace, mais seulement pour se rappeler les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble.

La nuit passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en rendent compte et ils ne décidèrent de rentrer que lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le jour se levait, preuve qu'ils avaient discuté des heures durant. Ce fut la bouteille vide dans une main et plus proche que jamais que Sabo et Luffy retrouvèrent Feu et rentrèrent à l'appartement d'Ace.


	14. Boîte à musique

13 décembre 2019.

Luffy s'était réveillé à treize heures avec l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux que pendant quelques secondes. Le brun était un gros dormeur et comme une personne âgée, il avait son rythme ; son heure de couché et de levé était plus ou moins pareille. Il n'avait pas eu une vie sociale incroyable durant ces quatre dernières années et c'était la première fois qu'il sortait autant de fois dans un laps de temps si court.

Heureusement, Sabo s'était proposé de cuisiner et après un conséquent déjeuner, les deux frères avaient décidé de passer une douce après-midi à exercer leur passion. Sabo écrivait sur le canapé, un journal empli de notes à côté de lui, tandis que Luffy, sur la table du salon regardait les dernières photos qu'il avait prise, les triait et sortait de la boîte noire ses clichés les plus récents.

La pièce était bercée par une douce mélodie qui s'échappait d'un tourne-disque et par le bruit métallique des touches de la machine de son frère. Le blond ne pouvait pas laisser libre court à sa créativité ni dans le bruit, ni dans le silence, alors ils avaient opté pour de la musique classique et aucun des deux ne se laissaient du mélange que produisaient les instruments de familles parfois si opposées.

Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Luffy depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux ne s'était toujours pas estompé. Il était incroyablement heureux de la veille, il sentait que Sabo et lui étaient enfin de nouveau sur la même longueur d'ondes. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Water Seven, il se sentait réellement bien. D'ailleurs, la seule chose qu'il lui manquait aujourd'hui était Zoro, même s'il l'avait vu hier après-midi, il devait se rendre à l'évidence ; il était mordu. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient immédiatement accroché et plus ils apprenaient à se connaître plus le brun se sentait tomber sous son charme. Il n'arrivait pas encore à savoir si c'était une bonne chose puisqu'il allait repartir pour Marie-Geoise dès qu'ils auraient fini de vider l'appartement, mais il voulait voir jusqu'où leur relation naissante pouvait bien les mener.

A présent totalement déconcentré, il décida qu'il avait assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui et qu'il ferait mieux d'appeler Zoro pour savoir s'il voulait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Avec cette idée en tête, il se dirigea vers l'escargophone et composa le numéro du vert. Malheureusement, après quelques sonneries, il tomba sur la messagerie, il raccrocha en grognant et bien qu'il sût que Zoro ne lui appartenait en aucun cas et ne lui appartiendrait jamais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être vexé. Il poussa un léger soupir, avant de l'appeler une seconde fois, il forçait clairement, mais il voulait tenter de nouveau et s'il n'avait aucune réponse, ce n'était pas grave, il pourrait voir son ami une autre fois.

Alors qu'il avait le combiné contre l'oreille droite, la sonnerie de l'appartement retentit et il se tourna en silence vers Sabo qui avait relevé la tête. Sans un mot, il se leva et alla ouvrir :

« Luffy, c'est pour toi ! »

Pour lui ? Il n'attendait pas de visite et il n'y avait que peu de personnes dont il était réellement proche à Water Seven, la liste des potentiels visiteurs était donc très courte. Sans attendre, il raccrocha et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnut Zoro, à l'encadrement de la porte, échangeant quelques mots avec son grand-frère. Il sourit immédiatement et Sabo perdit tout intérêt aux yeux du vert dès qu'il l'aperçut à son tour.

L'écrivain se tourna à son tour vers le brun, un sourire moqueur que Luffy ne prit même pas le temps de commenter, étirant ses lèvres. Il ne resta pas longtemps dans leurs pattes et la seconde d'après il serra la main de Zoro, puis s'approcha de son cadet pour lui murmurer des allusions obscènes à l'oreille. Le rouge monta immédiatement aux joues du photographe tandis que Sabo, fier de lui, repartait en rigolant en direction du salon.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le plus jeune en prenant l'ancien militaire dans ses bras pour une courte étreinte en guise de salutations.  
— On a parlé des dessous de l'île hier et je me dis ; pourquoi pas aller faire un tour ? »

Alliant le geste à la parole, il se défit de son gros sac à dos et lui montra les combinaisons et le matériel de plongé qu'il avait amené. Tout y était, excepté les bouteilles d'oxygène. Zoro semblait fier de son idée et excité à l'idée de plonger, sa bonne humeur était communicative puisqu'un sourire étira aussitôt les lèvres du plus jeune. Il avait envie de retourner voir le Water Seven englouti depuis un moment déjà et il ne voyait pas de meilleure occasion que celle-là ; il serait en bonne compagnie.

« Sabo ? Appela Luffy, pour le prévenir de son départ.  
— Je suis au courant, amusez-vous bien les jeunes ! »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Zoro sourit à la remarque du plus vieux. L'ancien militaire replaça son sac sur ses épaules, pendant que Luffy enfilait un manteau et des chaussures.

« T'es prêt ? »

Le photographe hocha positivement la tête, pressé d'à nouveau plonger, avant de saisir la main que lui tendait Zoro et entremêler leurs doigts.

⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶

A pieds, ils avaient été jusqu'au port de Water Seven, lequel se trouvait à l'opposé de la gare, pour faciliter ainsi la circulation du train des mers. Ils étaient ensuite arrivés devant un bateau, que Zoro avait clamé comme étant le sien ; le Merry était simple, mais usuel et il y avait tout le nécessaire dedans pour y vivre durant quelques jours. Le vert avait pris la barre et sans attendre, ils étaient partis du port. Une fois qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés de la côte, l'ancien militaire arrêta le moteur avant de se tourner vers Luffy :

« Tu maîtrises la plongée ?  
— Je suis certainement rouillé, mais ouais.  
— Je vais te faire un léger rappel alors. »

Rapidement, Zoro lui réexpliqua l'utilisation du matériel, ainsi que les consignes de sécurité et enfin les gestes de communication. Une fois qu'il eut tout intégré, Luffy partit se changer dans la chambre tandis que le vert revêtit la combinaison moulante sur le pont. Bien évidemment, lorsqu'il revint, le plus vieux ne l'avait pas encore passée sur les épaules et il se délecta du spectacle qui lui offert aussi généreusement. Il ne fit pas un bruit et ne rejoignit le vert qu'une fois que ce dernier était totalement habillé. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils s'équipèrent et bientôt, ils plongèrent.

Luffy se sentit tout d'abord bien étrange. Il n'avait pas été au contact de l'eau salée depuis des années. Jamais à Marie-Geoise il n'avait été se baigner ; bien évidemment, il avait pris des photos de la côte, mais il n'avait jamais eu le temps, ni l'envie de nager et encore moins de plonger. Cela avait toujours été quelque chose qu'il partageait avec ses frères, en famille, le faire tout seul lui paraissait sans intérêt et bien trop douloureux. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque son regard se posa sur Zoro, en face de lui. Déjà le vert lui montrait en un simple geste qu'il allait bien, immédiatement, Luffy joint à son tour son pouce et son index avant de lever les trois autres doigts en l'air.

Un poisson, particulièrement curieux et aventurier s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à faire un bisou à ses lunettes de plongée. Le brun gloussa, amusé et émerveillé par la beauté de l'animal. Heureux, il tourna autour de lui-même pour observer les alentours. Il était entouré d'un magnifique bleu, mais aussi d'autres couleurs plus joyeuses les unes que les autres. Il y avait des dizaines d'espèces différentes et il devait avouer qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des bogues, des dorades, des chinchards, des chirurgiens bleus, des poissons clowns et d'autres poissons dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Il était dans un arc-en-ciel, exactement, dans un arc-en-ciel et les couleurs étaient si puissantes et enivrantes qu'il se demanda où il allait trouver le courage de remonter à la surface.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires passées à observer la faune marine, il reporta son attention sur Zoro qui le regardait avec tendresse et qui lui proposa sa main et sans attendre, le brun l'attrapa avec fermeté. Ils se mirent donc doucement nager tout en descendant progressivement dans les profondeurs de Grand Line.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait entendre était son cœur battre ainsi sa respiration et le photographe avait oublié à quel point ce monde était silencieux, cela en était presque angoissant. Soudain, Zoro s'arrêta avant de serrer un peu plus fort sa main pour attirer son attention. Luffy se tourna vers lui, quelque peu inquiet. L'ancien militaire pointa ses propres yeux de son index et son majeur avant de montrer un point devant eux. Le plus jeune sourit ; il y avait une tortue à quelques mètres d'eux seulement et bientôt, elle fut à porter de main. Le temps d'un instant, il eut envie de sentir sous la pulpe de ses doigts sa carapace, mais il se retint ; il n'était pas digne d'envahir l'intimité de ce bel animal. Il se contenta donc de toucher avec ses yeux.

La tortue passa seulement à une trentaine de centimètres de lui et il arrêta de respirer. Impressionné, il ne fit plus un seul geste et s'autorisa un pousser un léger soupir de soulagement en la voyant poursuivre son chemin sans que sa présence ne l'ait aucunement gênée. Il avait toujours trouvé les tortues particulièrement adorables, qui ne pouvait pas les aimer ? Cependant, il s'était senti tout petit à côté d'elle, ce qui était plutôt ironique. L'océan était son royaume, son élément naturel, au contraire de lui, comparable à un albatros marchant sur la terre ferme. Elle était bien plus puissante que lui dans ses eaux et il venait de se rappeler que l'homme n'avait rien pour lui, excepté son intelligence.

Ils continuèrent leur descente et Luffy n'hésita pas à équilibrer ses oreilles pour n'avoir aucune gêne. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à la beauté de la faune marine et tel un enfant émerveillé, il serra à plusieurs reprises la main de Zoro pour lui montrer le moindre animal, que cela soit un poisson ou non. Le vert attira une nouvelle fois son attention et ils plongèrent un peu plus profondément. Conscient qu'ils avaient d'abord été à l'opposé de leur destination pour apprécier la beauté de la vie marine pas encore totalement dominée par la puissance avare de l'homme, ils s'aventuraient maintenant vers les anciennes maisons de Water Seven totalement englouties.

Il faisait de plus en plus sombre et bientôt, dû au manque de lumière, les couleurs étaient de moins en moins perceptibles ; tout était d'un bleu qui en devenait presque oppressant. Instinctivement, Luffy serra la main de Zoro qui se tourna vers lui et l'informa que tout allait bien de son côté et il était évident qu'il attendait sa réponse. Après une calme inspiration, le brun lui montra que tout allait bien ; il devait simplement s'habituer. De plus, la vue n'en était pas moins majestueuse et mystique, malgré son allure inquiétante. Voir des habitations dans un lieu aussi hostile pour l'homme était quelque peu déconcertant.

Petit, la grandeur des maisons l'avait marquée, aujourd'hui, elles lui paraissaient des plus classiques et les premières bâtisses submergées commençaient à perdre contenance. Si bien qu'il était étonné de ne pas avoir vu de panneau, dans ou hors de l'eau interdisant la plongée ; la zone était particulièrement touristique et un accident pouvait si vite arriver avec des pierres usées par l'eau et les mouvements de la mer. Ils se contentèrent donc d'observer les plus vieilles maisons, ne souhaitant prendre aucun risque. Les murs de ces dernières étaient quelque peu recouverts de mousse et il était certain d'avoir vu des petits poissons se cacher entre les pierres. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la nature reprenait ses droits.

La submersion de Water Seven avait été et était encore extrêmement rapide, bien plus rapide que n'importe où dans le monde. Les habitations malgré leur piteux état restaient en réalité plutôt bien conservées si on prenait en compte la profondeur dans laquelle elles se trouvaient.

Ils poursuivirent leur exploration dans ce lieu déserté par l'homme et Luffy était content de ne pas se trouver ici tout seul, les ruines étaient certes impressionnantes, mais elles lui glaçaient le sang. Les premières maisons étaient les plus profondes, donc plus ils avançaient, plus ils se rapprochaient, lentement mais sûrement de l'île et donc de la surface. Ce qui, dans un sens rassura le plus jeune, il n'avait pas plongé depuis des années, peut-être avait-il été un peu trop profond. Zoro lui montra une quelconque maison et lui demanda silencieusement s'il voulait enter à l'intérieur, curieux, il accepta et bientôt, ils parcouraient tous les deux, toujours main dans la main, les pièces abandonnées.

La décoration était désuète et pas seulement à cause de la dégradation naturelle, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était dans l'eau depuis presque une centaine d'années. Le plus étonnant était la présence de certains meubles ; des commodes, des buffets, dont la lourdeur les avait sauvés des vagues. Luffy avait l'impression de remonter dans le temps et il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, imaginant la vie de la famille qui habitait autrefois ici. Soudain, un objet au sol attira l'attention du brun qui s'échappa de la prise de l'ancien militaire. La curiosité piquée, il le saisit brusquement et fut surpris en découvrant une vieille boîte à musique.

Certainement plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, Zoro lui saisit le bras ; témoin de ses yeux écarquillés et de ses grands gestes, le plus jeune comprit sans le moindre problème qu'il avait eu peur. Le brun s'excusa immédiatement et lui montra sa trouvaille. Le jeune homme sembla s'y intéresser quelques instants, avant de lui tendre la main et lui faire signe de continuer leur visite ; de toute façon, ils prendraient le temps de l'observer une fois à la surface.

Ils visitèrent pendant quelque temps encore les vestiges avant que le vert lui signale qu'ils allaient devoir remonter à la surface. Ils avaient de longs paliers à respecter et garder plus d'oxygène que nécessaire était d'une logique évidente.

Enfin, ils remontèrent à la surface et la nuit était déjà quasiment tombée. Ils remontèrent à bord du bateau et Luffy, épuisé, fut heureux de retrouver un sol stable et sur lequel il pouvait se tenir debout. Ils se changèrent, puis Zoro reprit la barre pour les ramener à Water Seven. Le temps qu'ils revêtisses leurs vêtements, le ciel s'était un peu plus assombri et l'eau était presque devenue noire. Luffy s'imagina passer par-dessus bord ; il chassa immédiatement cette idée de la tête, il n'avait pas peur de l'eau, mais se sachant déjà à son désavantage dans cet élément, ne rien voir ne l'aiderait pas.

Le vert sembla remarquer son trouble puisqu'il s'approcha de lui, laissant la barre fixée, de côté et attrapa son bras, le rapprochant de lui, avant de coller son dos contre son torse et de passer sa main sur son ventre. Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune ; il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre des paroles rassurantes, sa simple présence et son contact étaient suffisants. Zoro était un fin observateur et c'était une qualité qu'il saurait apprécier à sa juste valeur.

Après quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent ; Luffy le remercia et l'ancien militaire retourna à la barre. Le regard du brun tomba sur la boîte à musique qu'il avait ramené des profondeurs et il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la saisir entre ses mains et pour pouvoir ainsi l'observer minutieusement sous l'une des lumières.

Le bois avait vieilli, mais était bien mieux conservé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il y avait une grave sur le dessus, laquelle avait certainement été en couleurs à l'époque. C'était celle d'une rose, dont la tige était déchirée et tirée aussi bien à gauche qu'à droite par un invisible force. L'image était surprenante et il n'était pas certain d'en saisir le sens exact. Était-ce la preuve que deux personnes opposées pouvaient former un amour passionnel ? Ou était-ce la preuve que l'amour passionnel pouvait être déchiré en deux ?

Perplexe, il regarda les autres faces, en dessous, il y avait une phrase d'inscrire, mais les mots avaient presque tous disparu et il lui était impossible de la déchiffrer. Doucement, il l'ouvrit et une vieille musique classique retentit, brisant le bruit sourd des vagues que la coque du bateau frappait à un rythme régulier. A l'intérieur, la figurine d'un homme, genou à terre et rose à la main était pour le moins explicite. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Luffy à l'idée que cette boîte avait été utilisée pour faire une demande en mariage. Quelle originalité ! Il était presque triste que les propriétaires de cette merveille n'aient pas pensé à la prendre avant de fuir l'Aqua Laguna.

« Moi aussi je veux voir la boîte, rapproche-toi ! » Ordonna gentiment Zoro, interpellé par la mélodie.

Sans attendre, le brun arriva à sa hauteur et le vert lui confia la barre pour qu'il puisse à son tour observer la belle boîte. Il resta silencieusement quelques instants avant de commenter, un brin admiratif :

« Le bois est magnifiquement bien travaillé.  
— Tu t'y connais ?  
— Un peu, c'est du chêne pédonculé, il est utilisé pour les constructions navales, c'est pour ça qu'il a aussi bien résisté. »

Luffy était quelque peu étonné. Il savait que Zoro avait fait partie de la Marine, mais il ne pensait pas pour autant qu'il s'y connaissait en bois. Bien évidemment, de son côté, il ne lui avait fallu qu'un coup d'œil pour qu'il reconnaisse le bois, il n'était pas fils de charpentier et plus précisément de constructeur naval pour rien.

« T'es plein de surprises, gloussa Luffy en regardant le vert droit dans les yeux, avant de porter son attention sur la boîte. Je pense qu'elle a été utilisée pour une demande en mariage.  
— Probable, c'est un beau geste, quoique fleur bleue. »

Le brun rigola à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci à gorge déployée et fut rejoint par le petit ricanement si rare de Zoro. Ne souhaitant pas l'abîmer plus qu'elle n'allait l'être en retrouvant l'air libre après des décennies passées sous l'eau, le vert glissa la boite dans un film plastique qui la protégerait de l'air, avant de la poser dans un carton qu'il posa sur la table, promettant à Luffy qu'il récupèrerait le tout une fois qu'ils auraient mis pied à terre.

Ils discutèrent durant tout le trajet du retour, le plus jeune lui annonça qu'il avait passé la nuit avec Sabo et il était heureux de l'évolution que prenait leur relation. Attendrie et dans un geste plein de tendresse, Zoro posa sa main quelques secondes durant sur sa joue, avant de le féliciter, puis de le remercier de chérir et tout faire pour sauver sa relation avec le dernier membre de sa famille. Rouge, Luffy demanda de lui conter son passé, se rendant compte que le vert en savait bien plus sur lui qu'il n'en savait sur lui.

L'ancien marine lui parla de ses jeunes années qu'il avait passé seul, même s'il avait été entouré par tous les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Ses parents étaient morts quelques temps seulement après sa naissance au cours d'une tempête, lui-même ne savait pas comment il avait pu survire. Il lui raconta ensuite ses années de débauche avant de rentrer dans la Marine. Cette expérience l'avait totalement changé et il était conscient que sans elle, il serait certainement ivre mort dans un bar sans n'avoir rien, ni personne à aimer.

Il lui parla sans entrer dans les détails de sa vie à l'académie tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues de Water Seven en direction de l'appartement d'Ace. Il avait passé de rudes moments à l'académie ou même en fonction, mais il lui parla surtout des bons moments et soudain, un prénom attira l'attention du plus jeune.

« Excuse-moi, tu as bien dit Kuina ? L'arrêta-t-il immédiatement, pris de court.  
— Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda à son tour Zoro en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Rapidement, Luffy lui décrit la meilleure amie de son défunt frère ; de courts cheveux noirs, un corps élancé et finement musclé, un visage dure malgré un sourire à faire fondre et un fort caractère. Il signala aussi qu'elle travaillait dans les forces de l'ordre. Il ne connaissait pas réellement sa vie, mais Sabo lui avait parlé de son père, il décida donc de le partager avec Zoro pour l'aiguiller au maximum.

« Pour les forces de l'ordre, ce n'était qu'un projet, mais ouais, le reste de la description correspond, renchérit le jeune homme avant de marquer une pause ; soudain, son visage s'éclaira : Tu la connais ?  
— Elle est à Water Seven depuis quelques années maintenant. »

Jusqu'à devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, la discussion tourna autour de Kuina et de la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Zoro. Malgré la compétition qui avait régné entre les deux, ils avaient réussi à nouer une étrange amitié et avaient toujours voué à l'autre un profond respect. Le monde était incroyablement petit et le plus jeune n'arrivait pas à croire que Kuina et Zoro se connaissaient. Quelles étaient les probabilités pour que ces deux anciens compagnons d'armes se retrouvent sur la même île ?

Il fut finalement temps de se dire au revoir. Luffy avait envie de rester un peu plus longtemps avec le vert, ils avaient passé un bel après-midi ensemble et le temps d'un instant, il hésita à lui proposer d'entrer pour qu'il dîne avec Sabo et lui. Cependant, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée ; il ne voulait pas mettre une quelconque pression sur les épaules de Zoro ni permettre à son frère de se faire des films.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui, souffla le brun en regardant d'abord la boîte à musique qui reposait dans ses mains puis le vert.  
— C'était avec plaisir.  
— J'aime passer du temps avec toi. » Avoua le plus jeune, les joues rosées par la gêne.

Il appréciait énormément Zoro et même s'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une petite semaine, il savait que leur relation n'était en aucun cas basée sur l'amitié. Tout du moins, leur but n'était pas d'être amis, certes ils se parlaient à cœur ouvert comme des amis et se taquinaient comme des amis, mais ils voulaient plus. Ils se tournaient autour depuis le premier jour et chaque moment qu'il passait avec lui était comme un rêve. Ce dernier prendra un jour fin, lorsqu'il retournera à Marie-Geoise, mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment et souhaitait simplement profiter du sentiment qui se répandait dans ses veines et faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite à chaque instant.

En réponse à sa déclaration, un sincère sourire apparut sur les lèvres rêches du plus vieux qui fit un pas dans sa direction, brisant ainsi la distance convenable entre deux amis. Pour la deuxième fois, Zoro posa sa main contre la joue de Luffy qui pencha la tête sur le côté, appréciant le contact. Cette soudaine proximité et intimité faisait battre son cœur plus fort, il pouvait le sentir pulser dans ses veines et il comprit bien rapidement que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Hancock quatre ans auparavant n'était rien comparé à ce sentiment qui s'écoulait en lui. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, la trahison de son frère et d'Hancock lui paraissait totalement insignifiante.

Le brun plongea pendant quelques secondes dans les captivantes pupilles noires de l'ancien marine avant que ce dernier ne l'embrasse chastement. Il ne fut pas surpris de son geste et un sourire étira légèrement ses lèvres. Le baiser se prolongea, avant de devenir plus passionné et langoureux. Bientôt, Luffy avait sa main dans ses cheveux verts et les tiraient légèrement tandis que Zoro enlaçait sa taille. Le souffle court, ils se séparèrent, se sourirent, avant de se prendre dans les bras pour une longue et silencieuse étreinte ; ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leur corps légèrement tremblant et leur cœur battant à l'unisson le faisaient à leur place.


	15. Que jamais minuit ne vienne

14 décembre 2019.

Sabo poussa un soupir, avant de se tourner. Les paupières closent, il tenta à nouveau de trouver le sommeil. Cependant, cette position était un échec de plus, il tourna à nouveau dans son lit avant de retenter l'expérience. Rien. Il grogna. Il se mit sur le ventre, mais bougea bien rapidement, se rappelant que cette position lui faisait avoir mal au dos le lendemain matin.

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux, il devait se rendre à l'évident ; il lui était impossible de dormir ce soir. Ne pouvant rester au lit sans rien faire, il se dégagea brusquement de ses draps entremêlés autour de lui puis tendit l'oreille, à la recherche du moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait que Luffy était réveillé lui aussi. Cependant, seul le silence retentissait dans l'appartement. Il se dirigea donc vers le bureau de la chambre d'ami. Dessus reposait ses deux romans, malheureusement toujours en cours d'écriture ; il allait profiter de son insomnie pour travailler.

Il alluma la lampe et s'installa devant sa machine à écrire avant d'y entrer une nouvelle page blanche. Il relut rapidement ce qu'il avait écrit dans la journée pour se remémorer exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Une fois que cela fut fait, il posa son regard devant la page blanche et il amena ses doigts au-dessous des touches. Il attendit quelques secondes, eut peur durant quelques instants de ne pas avoir une goutte d'inspiration avant, qu'enfin, ses doigts se laissèrent porter par toutes les idées qui traversèrent son cerveau. Il écrivit pendant une longue heure, avant qu'il décide de faire une pause, cependant, les options étaient réduites : que pouvait-il faire pour ne pas réveiller son petit-frère ?

Sabo soupira à nouveau avant de s'habiller, prenant les mêmes vêtements que ceux qu'il avait porté durant la journée. A l'avance, il rédigea une petite note pour Luffy ; il n'avait aucune raison de se réveiller durant la nuit et il savait qu'il serait rentré dans une heure maximum, mais il ne voulait pas à nouveau faire paniquer le brun. Il avait bien vu qu'il l'avait fait souffrir lorsqu'il était parti s'aérer dans l'ancienne aire de jeux et il ne voulait pas recommencer.

Le plus doucement possible, il allait jusque dans la cuisine et déposa le bout de papier sur la table avant de se diriger vers l'entrée pour prendre ses chaussures ainsi qu'enfiler son manteau et son bonnet. Les nuits étaient particulièrement fraîches et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était tomber malade.

Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, il parcourait les rues désertes de Water Seven. A cette heure aussi avancée de la nuit en début de semaine, peu de gens sortaient. Le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoule en fond, il marcha au bord de l'un des nombreux canaux de la ville. Il s'arrêta un instant pour observer le reflet de la lune sur le liquide transparent ; magnifique. Il regarda le ciel étoilé, avant de reprendre sa marche, la tête dans les airs.

« Hé, Sabo ! »

Le blond sursauta violemment et perdit l'équilibre, si bien qu'il faillit tomber dans le canal, heureusement, il avait un minimum de réflexe et avait aussitôt baisser son centre de gravité avant de l'amener vers l'avant. Un hoquet de sursaut, puis un rire joyeux lui arrivèrent aux oreilles, mais il attendit d'être correctement stabilisé pour se permettre de lever le regard en direction d'une voix féminine qu'il avait appris à reconnaître.

Il vit Kuina, assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, une boisson fumante entre les mains et ne doutait pas du fait que c'était un café bien noir ; la belle ne marchait qu'à cela. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond tandis que la jeune femme se penchait légèrement en avant.

« Hey. »

Sabo qui avait le souffle coupé ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Elle était magnifique, au bord de sa fenêtre, la lumière éclairant son dos. Elle était la seule chose qui brillait dans la nuit, telle une étoile. Kuina passa sa main droite dans ses cheveux pour caler quelques mèches derrières son oreille, il savait qu'elle sentait le regard admiratif qu'il lui lançait et elle se sentait à la fois gênée et particulièrement flattée.

« Hey, en pleine promenade ? »

Il put voir un sourire moquer se dessiner sur les lèvres de la brune ; elle ne manquait pas une seule occasion pour le charrier.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir.  
— Moi non plus. »

Un timide sourire, empli de compassion, étira les lèvres du blond. Il devinait pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et il n'arrivait pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée pour la même raison ; ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir. Son regard tomba à nouveau sur la tasse :

« Le café ne va pas aider.  
— Quitte à être éveillée, autant l'être totalement. »

Elle n'avait pas tort. Malgré la première remarque qu'elle avait faite, Kuina semblait étrange, froide, fermée. Il se demanda un instant s'il n'y était pas pour quelque chose, cependant, il n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir froissé. Un silence s'installa et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient appris à se connaitre, Sabo ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il sentait qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à la discussion et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas s'éterniser devant sa fenêtre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir.

« Si je fais du café à emporter, tu accepterais ma compagnie durant ta balade nocturne ? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sabo, apparemment, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte non plus. Il était parti de l'appartement pour se changer les idées et se retrouver avec lui-même. Kuina ne faisait pas partie de ses plans, mais il savait qu'elle avait plus besoin de prendre l'air que lui, alors il hocha la tête.

« Ça devrait suffire, même si une pâtisserie n'aurait pas été de trop. »

Le rire de la brunette lui parvint aux oreilles et son sourire s'élargit, fier de lui. Sa petite blague avait eu l'effet escompté. Elle lui demanda de l'attendre avant de fermer la fenêtre, puis les volets roulants et ce fut ce qu'il fit, les mains dans les poches. Quelques minutes plus tard, la belle sortit de son immeuble, deux thermos de café dans les mains, ainsi qu'un petit sachet. Il savait pertinemment que le café le tiendrait éveillé jusqu'aux aurores, mais passer du temps avec la jeune femme en valait la chandelle. Kuina lui tendit son café, avant d'ouvrir le sachet et de lui tendre un cookie.

« Comme promis. »

Ce fut au tour de Sabo de glousser et tout en prenant une bouchée de la douceur, ils se mirent en route vers une destination totalement inconnue. Ils discutèrent tout d'abord de choses sans importances, comme le beau temps et autres détails de la vie quotidienne. Puis la brune lui demanda comme ça se passait avec Luffy et Sabo ne put faire que des éloges de son petit-frère. Il évoqua aussi Zoro, qui était venu la veille à l'appartement pour l'emmener faire de la plongée.

Kuina lui avoua qu'elle connaissait Zoro puisqu'ils avaient été à l'armée ensemble et elle fit taire ses appréhensions en lui apprenant qu'il était une personne loyale et digne de confiance. Sabo savait qu'il aurait besoin de le voir de ses propres yeux, mais il ne doutait pas de sa parole. Lui qui était sur le point de cuisiner Luffy et faire passer un test au vert décida de ne plus intervenir ; il devait faire confiance à son petit frère. Il avait vingt-deux ans maintenant et même si cela lui brisait le cœur, ce n'était plus un enfant.

« Tu es un grand-frère bienveillant. Luffy a de la chance de t'avoir, avoua-t-elle soudainement, le regardant avec douceur.  
— J'en suis pas si sûr, je l'ai fait tellement souffrir il y a quatre ans, la contredit Sabo, ne pouvant supporter son regard.  
— Peut-être, mais tu étais plein de bonnes intentions. Je suis jalouse de votre relation, j'aurais aimé avoir un grand-frère aussi génial. »

Le blond rougit, tout en se risquant à jeter un coup d'œil à la belle. Sabo avait toujours été le plus réservé et le plus calme des trois frères. Luffy et Ace avaient le même caractère et pendant longtemps, il avait eu l'impression que cette différence le mettait de côté. Ses deux autres frères étaient aventureux, impétueux, et courageux, ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble, s'entrainant mutuellement, parfois plus vers le bas que vers le haut, mais s'entrainant tout de même. Lui avait toujours été le plus raisonnable, la voix de la raison et même s'il n'arrivait jamais à les dissuader de faire des bêtises, il n'avait que très rarement pris part à leurs idioties.

Il y avait eu l'impression, pendant toute son enfance, que le lien qui l'unissait à Luffy était moins puissant que celui qui unissait les deux bruns. Malheureusement, il s'était rendu compte de son erreur qu'une fois que leur mère était décédée et qu'ils avaient affirmé leur lien fraternel autour d'une coupe de saké. Ace avait toujours été le frère extraverti qui faisait toujours rire, lui avait toujours été le frère plus sérieux et discret. Ils se complétaient et étaient une balance pour Luffy, mais aussi l'un envers l'autre.

« Ace était le frère génial. »

Sabo regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant la tristesse qui tendit les traits de Kuina. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû évoquer Ace en la présence de sa meilleure amie, mais s'il ne le faisait, il aurait l'impression de bafouer sa mémoire.

« Ace était en effet génial, il était mon meilleur ami, mon meilleur tout, souffla-t-elle, la voix tremblante et il la vit serrer avec force son thermos de café. Mais te dénigres pas autant, tu es génial, à ta façon. »

Le temps d'un instant, il sentit la jalousie monter en lui. Elle parlait de son frère avec tant d'amour qu'il avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, quand il avait l'impression que Luffy aimait plus Ace que lui. Bien évidemment, sa jalousie était abusive ; il n'était pas étonnant que Kuina soit plus attachée à Ace qu'à lui, elle connaissait ce dernier depuis des années et ils étaient meilleurs amis. Lui, elle ne le connaissait que depuis une semaine et il ne savait pas réellement quelle étiquette collée à leur relation.

« C'est vraiment douloureux, de vivre sans lui. J'ai toujours l'impression que je vais le croiser au travail, que je vais le voir avec un verre ou une cigarette à la main, que je vais rire avec lui, vieillir avec lui, tout simplement. »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais il n'eut aucun mal à l'entendre puisque Water Seven était bien silencieuse en cette heure avancée. Il serra avec force sa thermos, ne sachant pas s'il passait sa tristesse dessus ou s'il tentait de récupérer la chaleur qu'elle dégageait pour réchauffer son cœur. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Sa déclaration faisait écho à ses sentiments et il n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, avant que l'horloge de l'hôtel les fasse sursauter en sonnant :

« Minuit, hein... ? Commenta-t-elle et Sabo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Je déteste minuit, ça veut dire qu'une nouvelle journée commence, une nouvelle journée sans qu'il soit à mes côtés. A chaque fois que cette horloge sonne nuit, c'est comme s'il mourait une nouvelle fois. »

Le cœur du blond loupa un battement tandis qu'il vit des perles salées couler silencieusement le long des joues de Kuina. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer et il espérait que ce serait la dernière fois. Une fois de plus, il se trouva à court de mots, ironique, lui qui jouait si bien avec eux devant une page blanche. Sans réfléchir, il entoura ses épaules de son bras pour la coller au plus près de lui tout en continuant de marcher. La belle sembla apprécier son étreinte et elle déposa un baiser au creux de son cou en signe de remerciements. Les joues rouges, un sourire étira ses lèvres ; malgré sa tristesse, il se sentait bien avec Kuina.


	16. Petits monstres

16 décembre 2019.

Luffy et Sabo marchaient dans Water Seven en discutant joyeusement ; ils avaient été invités à manger chez Nami et Sanji et ils devaient avouer qu'ils étaient particulièrement excités à l'idée de repasser du temps avec eux. Ces derniers temps, les deux frères avaient passé plus de temps en compagnie de Zoro et de Kuina qu'en celle de leurs amis, même le déménagement de l'appartement d'Ace semblait avoir été mis entre parenthèse. Par ailleurs, ils se redécouvraient et ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tous les deux pour renouer ; ils s'étaient pardonnés et avaient décidé d'aller de l'avant. Cependant, maintenant, ils devaient refaire connaissance et réapprendre à vivre avec l'autre. Cela prenait du temps, bien plus qu'ils auraient pu le croire au premier abord, mais ils ne regrettaient rien et ne comptaient pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Ce fut Nami qui les accueillit, Sanji étant encore occupé aux fourneaux. Le blond était un vrai cordon bleu, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'il était chef cuisinier dans le plus prestigieux restaurant de Water Seven. Il était respecté dans le milieu de la restauration, avait des commis sous ses ordres et vivait littéralement pour son métier. Il n'était pas toujours à la maison et faisait des horaires à rallonge, mais il semblait s'épanouir et Nami respectait totalement sa passion. Cependant, Luffy savait, qu'un jour, il devrait ralentir le rythme ; ils allaient bientôt se marier et auraient sans aucun douter des enfants, son travail l'empêcherait de passer des moments de qualité avec eux et la rousse ne pourrait pas tout faire toute seule.

Ils s'installèrent à table pour prendre l'apéritif et alors que la belle se levait pour chercher les bouteilles, Sanji apparut, le sourire aux lèvres et un plateau sur lequel trônaient quatre verres dans les mains. Il salua ses amis, avant de servir tout le monde. Ils discutèrent quelques secondes seulement, avant que le cuisinier ne doive repartir pour s'occuper des petits fours qu'il avait mis à cuire. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient de bonheur et Luffy espérait sincèrement qu'il en était de même pour lui lorsqu'il parlait de photographie.

Rapidement, la conversation s'orienta vers le mariage à venir. Nami était pressée, mais aussi incroyablement stressée, ils avaient prévu de se marier l'hiver prochain, pour le premier anniversaire de leurs fiançailles, mais il y avait déjà tant à organiser qu'elle commençait à perdre ses moyens. Luffy s'était gentiment moqué d'elle, avant de lui assurer qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'engager un photographe puisqu'il se ferait un plaisir de s'en occuper. Touchée, la rousse lui demanda tout de même s'il était sûr de lui ; il profiterait moins de la soirée s'il était obligé de passer son temps à photographier.

« Depuis quand prendre des photos est une tâche pour moi ?  
— Merci. »

Nami était sincère, si bien qu'elle se releva pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne le savait pas, mais il venait de lui promettre qu'il serait là le plus beau jour de sa vie, il serait là lorsque Sanji et elle se diront « Oui ». Elle venait enfin de récupérer son meilleur ami et il ne semblait pas prêt à vouloir à nouveau sortir de sa vie.

Sabo, de son côté, lui assura qu'elle saurait parfaitement gérer les préparations, de plus, elle aurait de l'aide ; elle avait Sanji, Kuina, Robin, sa collègue, Vivi et même eux à ses côtés. De nouveau touchée, elle souffla un « Aww » qui montait dans les aiguës, avant de venir serrer le blond contre elle dans une sincère étreinte.

« Arrêtez d'être aussi mignons les Monkey D., vous allez me faire pleurer. »

Les deux frères rigolèrent et au même moment, Sanji arriva avec les amuses-bouches. Ils trinquèrent et Luffy, qui mourait de faim, ne se fit pas prier et chopa un roulé jambon-fromage. Bien évidemment, Sabo lui fit une légère remarque, constatant qu'il ne savait toujours pas se tenir à table et qu'il n'osait pas imaginer ses repas d'affaires. Alors que le brun allait se défendre, le cuisinier prit sa défense ; il n'y avait rien de plus plaisant pour lui que de voir qu'il ne pouvait avoir la moindre manière face à ses plats. Cela voulait dire que sa cuisine était tellement bonne qu'il en oubliait ses manières.

La discussion reprit et bientôt, Sanji servait le plat de résistance après avoir débarrassé l'entrée. Comme à son habitude, il avait vu les choses en grand et l'estomac de Luffy le remerciait du fond du cœur. Ils mangèrent avec entrain et discutaient avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis l'annonce des fiançailles, une semaine plus tôt, sans compter qu'ils avaient encore quatre longues années à rattraper.

« Tu en es où dans tes romans Sabo ? Demanda Nami, tout en resservant de la viande et des légumes au brun.  
— J'ai avancé sur Skypiéa, je l'ai d'ailleurs presque fini. J'ai hâte de pouvoir mon plonger dans mon second projet, répondit-il en avalant la viande blanche de la dinde, cuite à la perfection.  
— Sur un secret du Gouvernement Mondial, c'est ça ? Questionna à son tour Sanji, intéressé, déposant son bras sur le dos de la chaise de sa fiancée.  
— C'est ça, les historiens l'appellent le Siècle Manquant c'est encore assez flou car je n'ai pas fini mes recherches, mais la vérité va me retourner.  
— Je veux être le premier lecteur de ce roman, décida le cuisinier, les yeux pétillants de curiosité et touché, Sabo sourit, avant de glousser face à son enthousiasme.  
— C'est pas tout, je l'ai vu reprendre son vieux manuscrit _Wide Eyes_ , dévoila Luffy en un murmure, tout en lançant un regard empli de malice à son frère.  
— C'est vrai ? S'exclama Nami, agréablement surprise. Tu l'avais arrêté lors de ta séparation avec Koala, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le reprendre ? »

Sabo rougit, tout en baissant la tête et il en profita pour prendre une gorgée du délicieux vin rouge que Sanji venait de déboucher. Luffy savait très bien ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son frère et il savait aussi qu'il allait se faire engueuler à la minute où il sortirait de l'appartement de leurs amis. Il avait clairement pris l'écrivain de court. Le brun avait découvert le manuscrit quelques jours auparavant, il trainait sur la table du salon et c'était la couleur rouge présente sur presque toute la page qui l'avait interpellée. Sabo l'avait relu et il avait corrigé la moindre erreur ; les mauvaises tournures de phrases, les incohérences, les fautes et il avait semblé étoffer son histoire tout en changeant quelques points majeurs. Il n'avait pas fallu très longtemps à Luffy pour deviner que son frère avait replongé dans ce vieil et douloureux écrit grâce à Kuina.

« Tu sais toi, Luffy ? Interrogea Nami, dont la curiosité semblait la brûler de l'intérieur.  
— Je n'en dirais pas plus, se déresponsabilisa-t-il en mangeant.  
— Tu peux pas lâcher un truc comme ça et rien dire par la suite ! Se révolta la rousse et son comportement le fit rigoler. Je rigole pas Luffy, crache-le morceau !  
— Vous le saurez bien assez tôt de toute façon. »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, avec indifférence, même si le sourire taquin qui étirait ses lèvres dévoilait tout sa malice. Sanji posa sa main sur celle de Nami, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas insister et de se contenter de la réponse qu'on venait de lui donner. Elle le regarda, frustrée, avant de pousser un soupir, abandonnant tout effort dans la recherche de la vérité.

Soudain, Sanji se releva et quitta la pièce, laissant le reste de la table dans l'incompréhension. Les deux frères regardèrent la rousse, à la recherche d'une réponse, mais la belle secoua la tête négativement ; elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il lui avait pris. Peu de temps s'écoula, mais, plongé dans un profond silence, les secondes s'étirèrent tant, qu'aux yeux de Luffy, le blond ne revint qu'une demi-heure plus tard.

Le brun remarqua au premier coup d'œil que Sanji était différent ; un brin mal à l'aise, mais surtout triste. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et son regard tomba sur Nami, qui réactive tendait déjà la main en direction de son fiancé. Il put voir les larmes poindre dans ses yeux et il sut qu'elle venait de comprendre les intentions du blond. Cependant, il l'évita, tout en lui lançant un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant, mais en réalité désespéré. La jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter et se contenta de ramener sa main auprès d'elle, contre son corps. Le cuisinier se rapprocha d'eux, jusqu'à se positionner devant Sabo et de tendre dans leur direction une montre, mais pas n'importe laquelle ; celle de leur frère.

Luffy déglutit difficilement et immédiatement, le plus vieux se tourna vers lui, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le photographe hocha positivement la tête, avant d'intimer à son frère de récupérer la montre. C'était celle qu'ils avaient offerte à Ace, pour ses dix-huit ans ; il avait l'impression que ces jours heureux n'étaient qu'un doux rêve, issu de son imagination tant il lui paraissait loin. Il s'en était passé des choses depuis le jour où ils avaient donné cette magnifique montre à leur frère.

« Il l'a oublié, ce fameux soir, vous avez sûrement dû vous rendre compte de son absence, supposa Sanji pendant que Sabo saisissait l'objet fait de cuir.  
— En toute honnêteté, on a pas encore fait la chambre d'Ace, répondit l'écrivain en donnant la montre au plus jeune.  
— On en a pas eu le courage. »

Les deux amoureux s'échangèrent un regard, étonné, avant d'observer les deux frères Monkey D. avec compassion. Luffy, lui, redécouvrait l'objet et à peine entre ses mains, il l'avait retourné, à la recherche d'une écriture : « ASL ». Petits, ils voulaient explorer les mers ensemble et ils avaient donné ce nom à leur équipage : Ace, Sabo et Luffy. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, le brun passa un index hésitant contre la gravure.

« Il vous aimait tellement, souffla Sanji avant de reprendre place à côté de Nami tandis que les frères accusaient la déclaration en silence.  
— Vous vous souvenez du jour où on a tous été dans le cimetière pour s'effrayer ? » Demanda la rousse, le sourire aux lèvres.

Luffy comprit dans la seconde qui suivit, ce qu'elle tentait de faire, mais il ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de la suivre, tombant consciemment dans son piège. Les quatre amis commencèrent à se rappeler de cette anecdote ; Nami avait organisé une petite soirée pour eux cinq, ils n'avaient que quatorze ans à l'époque et Ace, en plein milieu de la nuit, alors que la mère de la rousse dormait profondément, avait proposé d'aller faire un tour dans le cimetière de Water Seven.

A la base, cela semblait être une bonne idée, ils étaient jeunes et avaient envie de se faire peur en repoussant les limites. Ils y avaient donc été et s'étaient séparés en deux groupes pour explorer ce lieu des plus effrayants. Quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise lorsqu'en ressortant du cimetière, ils étaient tombés sur deux représentants des forces de l'ordre, les bras contre le torse et un air sévère sur le visage. Belmer avait été mise au courant et leur avait passé un savon, avant de s'excuser auprès des deux hommes pour le dérangement. C'était une belle anecdote qui leur rappelait qu'au-dessus de quatre, l'humain était con.

Ils poursuivirent avec les plus belles anecdotes de leur enfance, mais aussi de leur adolescence, la moindre bêtise qu'ils avaient faite ensemble. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils avaient été de vrais petits monstres durant une bonne partie de leur vie. Ils s'étaient toujours entraînés les uns aux autres, seuls Sabo et Nami étaient les plus raisonnables de toute la petite bande et avaient plus ou moins échappé à leur influence. Ils avaient passé bien plus de bons moments que de mauvais moments ensemble. Ils avaient été de petits diablotins, courant partout, inépuisables, mais il savait qu'il avait passé une incroyable enfance. Il se souvenait encore de leur cabane dans l'un des arbres du parc. Peut-être était-elle toujours là, qui savait ? Finalement, la seule chose qui avait pu les assagir avait été la mort prématurée de leur mère.

La discussion dériva ensuite sur Ace et son évolution durant ces quatre dernières années. Il était vrai que Sabo et lui avaient rattrapé une partie du temps perdu dans la vie de l'autre, mais ils ne savaient encore rien de la vie qu'avait menée Ace. Sanji et Nami lui expliquèrent sa promotion et de son amitié avec Kuina. Ils évoquèrent aussi le fait qu'il s'était énormément renfermé sur lui-même et qu'il avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, sauf eux, après les évènements qui avaient eu lieu quatre ans auparavant. Apparemment, tous les Monkey D. s'étaient enfermés dans leur propre petit monde suite à leur déchirante séparation et aucun n'avait réellement retrouvé d'attache, excepté Ace avec sa meilleure amie Kuina.

La journée se poursuivit et les deux frères ne décidèrent de partir que tard dans la nuit, un peu trop éméchés et joyeux. Ils avaient encore passé un magnifique moment en compagnie du couple et ils avaient hâte de remettre cela. Sanji et Nami les raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et ils se dirent au revoir. Alors qu'ils allaient partir, une main retint celle de Luffy, qui se retourna, interloqué.

« Faites attention sur le chemin du retour. » Leur ordonna la rousse, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Ils hochèrent la tête, comprenant pourquoi elle leur demandait d'être à l'affût. Ils se prirent une dernière fois dans les bras avant de se séparer.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils ne discutèrent pas ; Sabo avait le regard tourné vers le ciel, les bras croisés derrière la tête, tandis que lui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la montre d'Ace. Il la passa autour du poignet et sourit en remarquant qu'elle lui était toujours trop grande, même alors qu'il avait maintenant vingt-deux ans. Il ramena sa main contre son cœur avant de sourire légèrement.

Il allait mieux.


	17. Quelques fleurs

17 décembre 2019.

« Hey. »

Sabo poussa un léger soupir, avant de regarder l'urne qui contenait les cendres de son grand-frère. Il n'était pas revenu depuis qu'il avait vu Luffy vider toute sa peine et il se sentait honteux.

Doucement, il enleva le bouquet fané de pensées qui reposait dans le petit récipient prévu à cet effet, à la gauche de l'urne. Il ne savait pas qui avait amené ces fleurs, mais savoir que quelqu'un pensait à Ace et déposait des fleurs sur sa tombe lui gonflait le cœur. Tendrement, il déposa des perce-neiges dans les pots à côté de l'urne de ses parents. Il toucha les gravures formant leur prénom avec attention, avant de reporter son attention sur celle de son grand-frère. Il avait un troisième bouquet dans la main, des cyclamens d'un rose clair, qu'il posa. Ace n'avait pas de fleurs préférées, mais le connaissait, s'il devait en aimer plus que d'autres, cela aurait été les cyclamens rose clair.

Dans le plus grand des silences, il alluma ensuite quelques bougies, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur. Il n'était pas venu depuis bien trop longtemps et il avait l'impression d'avoir failli à son rôle de petit frère. Il savait que Luffy était retourné le voir presque tous les jours, quelques minutes, parfois quelques heures, mais lui n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage. A chaque fois, le brun le rassurait ; chacun gérait la perte d'un être cher comme il le pouvait. Luffy avait besoin d'aller voir Ace, mais si lui n'en ressentait pas le besoin, ce n'était pas grave. Cependant, sa couardise le rendait honteux.

Peut-être que tout cela était dû aux nombreuses pertes qu'il avait eu avant celle de son grand-frère ; ses parents biologiques, puis ses parents adoptifs, Koala, puis enfin lui ; Ace. Il avait perdu bien trop de personnes pour son jeune âge, peut-être qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement plus à être triste, peut-être que son cœur avait arrêté de ressentir la moindre douleur des années auparavant. Il avait tant l'habitude de faire le deuil d'un être cher qu'il en connaissait les étapes par cœur et arrivait presque à s'en sentir détacher.

Pour contrer ses dernières pensées, son cœur rata un battement et accéléra sa course lorsqu'un souvenir d'Ace lui revint en mémoire. Lui et ses cours cheveux bruns, ses fossettes et son large sourire lui tendant les bras pour qu'ils partagent une sincère étreinte. Tout cela lui paraissait si loin et pourtant tellement si près. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois le revoyant rigoler à gorge déployée ; non, il ne pouvait pas s'habituer à ce genre de perte, pas celle que représentait la disparation d'un membre de sa propre famille.

« Je suis désolé, d'avoir mis si longtemps à revenir. »

Un silence accueilli sa réponse. Il avait plein de choses à dire, mais il voulait prendre son temps. Après tout, il n'avait rien prévu de faire aujourd'hui et s'il le fallait, il passerait sa journée ici, en compagnie de son grand-frère.

« Je suppose que tu le sais déjà, mais ça va beaucoup mieux avec Luffy. On a réussi à s'expliquer et à se pardonner. On réapprend à se côtoyer, à vivre ensemble et je me rends compte que notre lien n'a jamais été vraiment brisé. »

Une nouvelle fois, il laissa un léger silence planer, avant de reprendre. Il raconta les derniers jours sans le moindre filtre ou retenu. Il lui compta ses moindres doutes et ses moindres joies. Il loua les talents de leur petit-frère, tout en lui avouant qu'il aurait dû soutenir Luffy dans cette voie depuis le début. Il conta aussi l'épisode du terrain vague et s'excusa d'avoir pris une bouteille de sa cave. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il avait ressenti le besoin de s'excuser, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu lui demander son autorisation pour prendre ce bon whisky. Il gloussa amèrement de sa réflexion.

« J'aurais tellement aimé te revoir avant cette tragique nuit, mieux encore, j'aurais aimé pouvoir te sauver. J'aurai aimé pouvoir te ramener à la maison, sain et sauf. »

La voix du jeune homme commença à trembler et il serra des poings, frustré. Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas craquer devant son frère. Il s'était promis de ne pas penser au pire, mais seulement au meilleur. Il s'était promis de raconter les derniers jours à Ace sans repenser à sa mort. Cependant, comme aurait-il bien pu réussir tandis qu'il se tenait devant une urne, en plein milieu d'un cimetière ?

« Luffy a rencontré quelqu'un, poursuivit-il après être resté silencieux quelques minutes, le temps de retrouver son calme. Il s'appelle Zoro, Kuina l'approuve, alors je suppose que tu n'y aurais trouvé aucun problème. Je crois que c'est la première fois que Luffy rouvre son cœur depuis Hancock. En tant que grand-frère, ça m'avait pas manqué, ce sentiment d'inquiétude, mais aussi de jalousie, de peur. Tu sais, qu'on me prenne mon petit-frère. »

Sabo s'arrêta soudainement, comprenant à quel point il sonnait égoïste. Il était incroyablement heureux pour Luffy et il avait hâte qu'il les présente officiellement autour d'un repas. Il avait déjà vu le vert lorsqu'ils avaient été plongés, mais ils n'avaient vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, pour son plus grand malheur.

Une légère brise se leva, heureusement, son bonnet noir qui couvrait sa tête et ses oreilles le garda au chaud. Cette année, il ne passerait pas Noël sous la neige comme il en avait pris l'habitude. Un nouveau coup de vent interrompit son flux de pensées et en souriant discrètement, il reprit la parole :

« Sois donc un peu patient. »

Il gloussa, seul au milieu de toutes les urnes. Il savait pertinemment que son esprit lui jouait des tours et que le vent n'était pas l'expression de la volonté d'Ace. Le vent n'était qu'une réaction au contact de l'air chaud et de l'air froid. Cependant, il aimait croire que son grand-frère lui demandait de poursuivre.

« Je voulais te parler de Kuina. »

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Comment pouvait-il lui parler de la brunette sans lui avouer qu'elle lui plaisait énormément ? Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il s'était remis à écrire son tout premier roman d'amour. Elle l'avait inspiré, incroyablement inspiré et il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis trois ans. Bien évidemment, il avait peur du jour où il tomberait de son petit nuage.

Il pensait déjà au jour où il devrait quitter Water Seven pour retourner à Ohara ; il avait encore tant de travail et ses sources se trouvaient sur cette île. La chute serait douloureuse et il n'avait pas envie de revivre la même chose que trois ans auparavant avec Koala. La situation n'était pas la même, mais les adieux seraient tout aussi déchirants.

« Elle me plait bien plus que je veux me l'avouer et je crois que c'est réciproque. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais toi ? »

Il n'eut, sans surprise, aucune réponse, mais il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Il savait ce que son grand-frère ferait à sa place, il foncerait tête baissée, parce que la vie c'est ce qui arrive quand on est occupé à faire d'autres projets. Un sourire étira son visage ; peut-être que pour une fois, il devrait sortir de sa zone de confort et prendre un risque qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout.

Il resta encore discuter de longues minutes, avec Ace, puis avec ses parents, avant de finalement se redresser. Il passa tendrement sa main sur les gravures du prénom de son grand-frère, puis celle de ses parents. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il avait parlé à cœur ouvert et il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir fait beaucoup plus tôt. Il était prêt à soulever des montagnes si cela lui permettait d'atteindre le bonheur. Il ne passerait pas sa vie à attendre les mariages et les enterrements.


	18. Nuits blanches

18 décembre 2019.

« Vous nous avez pas donné de réponse pour demain midi, vous venez ? »

La question de Nami sonna comme le gong annonçant l'arrivée imminente de la mort pour les deux frères Monkey D. Ils n'avaient osé le dire à leurs amis, mais ils n'avaient pas envie d'assister au repas qu'organisaient les deux amoureux pour fêter leurs fiançailles. Ils ne seraient pas les seuls invités et ce soir, ils allaient revoir d'anciens amis, les leurs, mais surtout des amis d'Ace et ils n'étaient pas prêts à les voir.

« On pensait rester tranquille ce soir. »

Luffy et Sabo forcèrent un sourire tandis que la rousse fronçait les sourcils, comprenant sans aucun doute leur vaine tentative. Cependant, et à leur plus grand étonnement celui qui sembla le plus touché par la réponse fut Sanji. Il se leva d'un coup, manquant de faire tomber la chaise et leur lança un regard aussi noir que le néant. Les poings serrés contre la table et les muscles de ses bras tremblants sous l'émotion, il était sur le point d'exploser. Jamais Luffy l'avait vu dans cet état, il lui avait déjà fait face en colère, mais c'était bien différent aujourd'hui. Sanji semblait fou de rage et en même tiraillé par la tristesse.

Avec fermeté et tendresse, Nami se redressa à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fiancé. Cela sembla le détendre, mais seulement le temps d'un instant. Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard inquiet, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à Sanji. Ils venaient de le blesser comme jamais ils ne l'avaient auparavant et la seule chose qui pourrait le calmer serait de revenir en arrière de ravaler leurs paroles.

« J'ai même pas les mots. » Finit-il par lâcher avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise.

Luffy, qui avait retenu sa respiration durant tout ce temps s'autorisa à respirer convenablement, avant de baisser honteusement la tête.

« C'est simplement que c'est dur, sans Ace, se justifia maladroitement Sabo.  
— Parce que c'est pas dur pour nous ? Je donnerai tout pour avoir mon meilleur ami à mon mariage. Vous êtes pas les seuls à souffrir. » Cracha amèrement le cuisinier.

Le cœur du plus jeune se serra à nouveau, Sanji n'avait pas tort, ils étaient si égoïstes. Il allait vivre le plus beau jour de sa vie sans son meilleur ami, celui qu'il voulait à ses côtés lorsqu'il verrait Nami remonter l'allée, celui à qui il aurait confié les bagues et celui qui aurait fait un discours sur des anecdotes plus gênantes que les autres avant de passer à l'entrée. Il manquerait quelque chose à Sanji ce jour-là, quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore comprendre car ils n'allaient pas se marier, mais quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient entrevoir, au loin.

« On est désolé, déclara le brun, prenant son courage à deux mains. C'est simplement que revoir nos amis va être étrange, c'est dur de faire la fête sans lui, on l'a vu lorsqu'on a fêté vos fiançailles tous les quatre. Mais plus encore, on ne veut pas que la conversation tourne autour d'Ace parce qu'on est là, on veut pas gâcher la fête. »

Le couple se regarda, interloqué, avant d'éclater de rire. Ce fut au tour des deux frères d'échanger un regard empli d'incompréhension. Que venait-il de se passer ? Nami et Sanji étaient dans un fou rire incontrôlable et qui sonnait étrangement faux, il n'était pas pour autant forcé, il ne sonnait simplement pas juste. Ils n'étaient pas heureux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? On compte profiter de la soirée comme si Ace était là et si on parle de lui, ça ne sera pas de votre faute, mais parce qu'on en ressentira le besoin. Il n'est plus là, mais c'est pas une raison pour l'oublier, répondit le cuisiner le plus naturellement du monde une fois calmé.  
— Tout le monde a envie de vous revoir, j'ai dû retenir Vivi d'aller vous voir il y a quelques jours, et faire cette soirée sans vous me paraît dénuer de sens, renchérit Nami en leur offrant un sourire encourageant. Et puis, vous pouvez inviter un plus un si ça vous aide. »

Sanji n'avait pas tort et Nami venait de faire une proposition alléchante. Un seul regard en direction de son frère lui permit de savoir que lui aussi était intrigué par cette idée. Il souhaiterait sans aucun doute inviter Kuina et il était certain qu'elle dirait oui même s'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle soit déjà invitée. Les deux frères cédèrent et promirent de venir fêter comme il se devait l'engagement de leurs amis.

La discussion reprit, sans la moindre tension et toute leur attention était dirigée vers la soirée qui commencerait dans quelques heures. Les deux amoureux parlaient déjà de nuit blanche et Luffy tenta de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il en avait fait une et il ne comptait pas celle sur le terrain vague. Il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il n'en avait aucun souvenir, c'était quatre ans auparavant, il n'en doutait pas puisqu'il n'était presque pas sortie à Marie-Geoise. Cependant, il ne savait plus avec qui il était et quelle occasion il avait fêté ce soir-là.

D'ailleurs, il avait quelqu'un à appeler le plus tôt possible s'il voulait avoir la chance de pouvoir passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai quelqu'un à inviter. »

Sabo lui lança un regard entendu, tout un laissant un sourire empli de malice tordre sa bouche. Nami, curieuse, voulu en savoir plus sur cette personne, mais Luffy ne répondit rien, se dirigeant vers l'escargophone. De toute façon, le brun savait qu'à la seconde où il quitterait la pièce, son frère déballerait tout ; après tout, il devait encore se venger pour Wide Eyes.

Tout sourire, il saisit l'escargophone et composa le numéro d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il n'avait rien de prévu, il avait envie d'y aller avec lui, même si cela voulait dire le présenter à ses amis. Après tout, c'était comme s'ils formaient un couple, non ?

« Hé, salut Zoro, dis-moi, à quand remonte ta dernière nuit blanche bien arrosée ? »


	19. Danser sous la pluie

19 décembre 2019.

L'hiver avait toujours été particulièrement bon à Water Seven. La plupart des habitants de l'île n'avait jamais vu un seul flocon de neige de toute leur vie et Luffy et Sabo n'avaient pas été des exceptions, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent respectivement à Marie-Geoise et Ohara. Pour être honnête, passer un hiver sans neige rebutait quelque peu les deux frères et ils avaient regretté depuis leur arrivée à Water Seven les batailles de neige et les descentes en luge autour d'une tasse de café. Malgré tout, ils savaient très bien que ce n'était pas la neige ni les fêtes qui créaient l'hiver, mais une certaine ambiance, émotion, c'était ici qu'ils avaient passé les meilleures fins d'années.

Tous les proches de Nami et Sanji se trouvaient sur la petite terrasse qu'ils avaient acheté avec la maison. Il faisait plutôt doux ce soir et le vent semblait s'être apaisé, comme s'il avait décidé de leur accorder un moment de répit avec des semaines si compliquées. Luffy avait présenté Zoro à toute la bande, constituée bien évidemment de Nami et Sanji, ainsi que de Sabo et Kuina, Franky était aussi de la partie, tout comme Robin, Usopp et Vivi. Un étrange sentiment s'était propagé en lui lorsqu'il avait de nouveau posé ses yeux sur ses anciens amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis quatre ans. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel et il était heureux de savoir qu'excepté les frères Monkey D., tout le monde était resté en contact.

Il avait pu sentir une légère tension entre Zoro et Sanji sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où elle venait, mais heureusement, Kuina avait immédiatement désamorcé la situation en prenant le vert sous son aile. Il ne faisait à présent aucun doute que les deux se connaissaient et avaient noué une solide amitié ; Zoro lui offrait ses si rares et sincères sourires. Luffy aurait presque pu être jaloux s'ils n'avaient pas échangé un baiser passionné avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse et si le plus vieux ne s'était pas présenté comme son petit-ami.

Tous debout, un verre à la main, ils appréciaient l'apéritif dehors puisque le temps semblait aussi clément. Malgré tout, ils ne tarderaient pas à rentrer confortablement au chaud pour le repas que Sanji leur avait préparé avec amour. Pour l'apéritif, les amoureux s'étaient contentés de quelques amuses-bouches salés ce qui était amplement suffisant. Ils savaient tous qu'un repas titanesque les attendait, si bien que la plupart de leurs amis n'avaient pas mangé ce matin pour garder de la place. Bien évidemment, cela n'avait pas été le cas de Luffy.

Le brun discutait joyeusement avec Vivi tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Zoro qui semblait rattraper le temps perdu avec Kuina. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, il avait eu quelque peu peur que le vert n'arrive pas à s'intégrer facilement puisqu'il était assez réservé et secret, mais il savait qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. La bleutée l'interpella et il s'excusa en se rendant compte qu'il avait tant été absorbé par ses pensées qu'il avait perdu le fil de la conversation. Vivi rigola discrètement :

« T'es réellement sous son charme, hein ?  
— Inconditionnellement. »

Ce fut au tour de sa cadette de sourire et elle saisit sa main libre avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Luffy fut quelque peu étonné, mais ne fut pas gêné. Il avait rencontré Vivi le premier et il était celui qui l'avait présenté au reste de la bande. Elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Nami ainsi que de Robin puisqu'elles partageaient de nombreux points communs, mais les deux avaient toujours conservé une belle amitié. Il s'était toujours senti plus proche de Nami, mais Vivi était comme sa petite-sœur et une fois de plus, il regrettait de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant quatre longues années.

« Je suis heureuse pour toi, lui confia-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. C'est ce que tu mérites.  
— Je suis désolé, de pas avoir appelé, souffla-t-il en réponse ému.  
— C'est rien, annonça la belle en balayant son propos en secouant négativement la tête. Je t'en ai voulu, mais j'ai fini par comprendre, c'était pas facile pour toi. J'aurais simplement voulu être là pour toi.  
— Viens-là. »

Luffy se défit de sa prise pour la prendre dans ses bras dans un geste tendre et fraternel. Il apprécia ce contact autant qu'il était touché par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer. Lui aussi aurait aimé qu'elle soit là, mais il avait eu besoin de se retrouver seul pendant quelques temps. Cependant, maintenant qu'il y repensait, si Ace n'était pas mort, aurait-il fini par revenir un jour ? Son cœur se serra et il approfondit leur étreinte à la recherche de réconfort.

Ils finirent par se séparer et le brun croisa le regard inquiet de Sabo, puis celui de Zoro. Tous les deux étaient toujours respectivement avec Franky et Kuina, mais ils semblaient avoir concentré toute leur attention sur lu. Un léger sourire, tout d'abord rieur étira ses lèvres, avant qu'ils décident de les rassurer tour à tour par un sincère sourire. Vivi et lui finirent par reprendre leur discussion là où ils l'avaient laissé. D'un an sa cadette, la belle était encore aux études ; elle faisait des études de droit et espérait un jour devenir une grande avocate ou avoir une position suffisamment importante dans le Gouvernement Mondial pour pouvoir changer ses agissements souvent loin de respecter le droit des humains.

C'était particulièrement dur, elle ne le cachait pas, mais elle était passionnée et toutes les heures qu'elle passait à travailler ressemblait plus à du plaisir qu'à un calvaire. Luffy lui parla de ses photos et promit de lui en amener la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient.

« Ce sera pour Noël de toute façon, vous faîtes Noël avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi lui répondre ; ils ne devaient rester que pour le déménagement d'Ace, qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas fini et ils étaient déjà restés plus longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Par ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas reçu d'invitations et le sujet n'avait pas été évoqué récemment. Cependant, il devait avouer que l'idée lui plaisait énormément. Il n'avait pas passé Noël en famille depuis des années et après la tragédie qui avait de nouveau frappé la famille Monkey D., il devait avouer qu'un peu de douceur et de chaleur ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cela ne ferait pas de mal non plus Sabo, il en avait besoin autant que lui.

« Rien n'a encore été défini, mais pourquoi pas, sourit doucement le brun hésitant à s'engager.  
— Vous avez plutôt intérêt, vous nous avez manqué et ce n'est pas pareil sans vous deux. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la plus jeune et Luffy passa maladroitement, mais dans un geste qui se voulait tendre sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Vous nous avez manqué aussi. » Déclara-t-il parlant sans crainte pour son frère et lui.

Vivi ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais elle s'interrompit soudainement et il en comprit la raison lorsqu'il sentit un bras entouré amoureusement sa taille ; Zoro. Kuina avait aussi suivi puisqu'elle était à présent à côté de Vivi. La bleutée rebondit à merveille, faisant en sorte que personne ne comprenne qu'elle s'était interrompue et demanda à Kuina et Zoro comment ils s'étaient rencontrés. Luffy connaissait déjà cette histoire puisque son petit-ami la lui avait racontée, mais il ne laissa rien paraître et écouta attentivement la version de Kuina qui parfois divergeait.

Cependant, Sabo l'appela et lui fit un grand signe de la main. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de discuter avec Franky, c'était donc la parfaite occasion. Il tapa le plus discrètement possible le ventre musclé de Zoro pour attirer son attention. Le regard du vert tomba sur lui et il lui pointa du doigt son frère qui lui faisait toujours des gestes appuyés. L'ancien marine hocha la tête et défit son emprise dans la seconde qui suivit. Luffy déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de rejoindre l'ancien apprenti de son père et le nouveau propriétaire de la Galley-La Compagny.

« On parlait de la compagnie, Franky voulait qu'on la visite, il voulait notre avis sur les changements qu'il a effectué, lui résuma Sabo une fois qu'il se tenait à leurs côtés.  
— Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit-il, sincère. Ace venait de temps à autre ?  
— Oui, il venait très régulièrement, je le surprenais même à travailler le bois, rigola Franky et les deux frères échangèrent un regard surpris, Ace avait toujours été le moins intéressé par l'entreprise familiale.  
— Il a approuvé les changements ? Demanda à nouveau Luffy, sachant exactement où il voulait mener la conversation.  
— Oui, bien sûr, déclara Franky en souriant tout en prenant une gorgée de punch.  
— Alors c'est suffisant pour moi. Papa et Tom te faisaient totalement confiance, nous te faisons totalement confiance. Tu sauras prendre soin de l'entreprise comme nous n'aurions jamais pu le faire. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Franky. Même s'il avait quatre ans de plus que lui, ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu. Pendant longtemps, il avait été comme le quatrième de la famille ; il avait été l'apprenti de Tom avant que celui ne décède dans un accident en mer, puis il avait été l'apprenti de leur père, avant de reprendre la compagnie à sa mort. Il avait passé la fin de son enfance et toute son adolescence en la présence de Franky et il lui avait accordé sa confiance des années auparavant. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait laissé tomber l'affaire familiale aussi rapidement même si cela lui avait valu les reproches de Sabo ; elle était entre de bonnes mains.

Le bleu lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à un aussi beau compliment. Luffy gloussa, tandis qu'il pouvait sentir le regard admiratif de son frère sur lui. Il était vrai qu'il n'était plus l'enfant de dix-huit qui était parti sur un coup de tête de Water Seven en direction de Marie-Geoise. Il avait vingt-deux ans et il était presque devenu un adulte totalement responsable, dans la plupart des cas en tout cas.

Après les quelques larmes du nounours qu'était Franky, ils continuèrent leur discussion sur les bateaux. Luffy était curieux de retourner dans la Galley-la Compagny. L'odeur du bois et du vernis avait presque fini par lui manquer.

Soudain, une goutte tomba sur le front du plus jeune et il leva la tête en direction du ciel. Il était rare qu'il pleuve à Water Seven sauf durant la période de l'Aqua Laguna. Il fronça les sourcils, avant d'hausser les épaules, ce n'était certainement rien, peut-être même l'avait-il imaginé.

« Je suis la seule à avoir senti une goutte ? » Demanda Nami, le ton alarmé.

Il ne l'avait peut-être pas rêvé finalement. Luffy sentit une nouvelle goutte et bientôt deux, puis trois. Tous les invités se regardèrent quelque peu interloqués. Une bourrasque les fit frissonner avant que la pluie se mette à tomber violemment, tous poussèrent un cri de surprise et chacun saisit un plat avant de se ruer à l'intérieur, au sec et au chaud.

Luffy fut l'un des derniers à rejoindre l'appartement, juste devant Nami. La rousse ferma la porte-fenêtre menant à la terrasse et se tourna vers tous ses invités, les larmes aux yeux. Robin, bien plus réactive que lui, s'approcha de sa collègue et posa une main réconfortante sur son avant-bras.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, sanglota-t-elle, la respiration haletante et il se demandait bien ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Je suis désolée, la fête est ratée et vous êtes tous trempés.  
— C'est rien Nami, c'est pas une petite pluie qui va nous arrêter, on est venu pour faire la fête avec vous, rien d'autres, la réconforta Vivi et tout le monde hocha la tête.  
— Mais vous pouvez pas rester comme ça, j'espère que vos vêtements ne vont pas être fichus et puis vous feriez mieux de rentrer, vous mettre au chaud et au lit, il ne faut pas que vous tombiez malades. »

La rousse reprit son souffle après avoir prononcé sa phrase d'une seule traite. D'un geste rapide elle passa le dos de sa main contre ses joues pour sécher les perles salées qui s'y trouvaient. Luffy ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait, Vivi avait raison, ils n'étaient pas en sucre. Il tourna son regard vers Sabo, puis vers Zoro, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse qu'ils ne semblaient pas posséder eux non plus. Soudain, elle se détacha du contact de Robin et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine avant de réaliser quelque chose qui lui échappa à nouveau.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte vous pouvez pas rentrer chez vous sous cette pluie, je vais quand même pas vous mettre dehors et puis vous devez avoir froid, je vais vous chercher des serviettes, quelle hôte je fais ! »

Elle semblait presque posséder, à s'affoler à gauche et à droite tout en marmonnant des paroles presque incohérentes. Cette fois-ci, tous les invités se lancèrent un regard empli d'inquiétude. Son comportement était loin d'être raisonnable et Luffy frissonna de peur. Nami avait toujours tendance à exagérer lorsque rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait prévu, mais à ce point, jamais.

« Tenez ! »

Sanji entra dans la cuisine, d'épaisses serviettes reposant entre ses avant-bras et son torse. Il ne semblait pas avoir suivi la conversation, si bien qu'il fut surpris lorsque Nami l'assaillit, lui volant les serviettes. Elle les distribua à tous les invités, en insistant à chaque fois sur le fait qu'ils devaient frotter avec force et qu'elle irait leur chercher des couvertures et des vêtements propres.

« Hé, ça va bien se passer chat, du calme, intervint le blond et il ne comprit que trop tard qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire la moindre réflexion.  
— Bien se passer ? Tous nos invités sont trempés et ne vont pas tarder à trembler de froid, mais tout va bien à part ça ! »

Sanji eut un mouvement avant de recul avant d'éclater de rire. Luffy, simple spectateur de la scène avait l'impression d'être dans un monde parallèle et il ne semblait pas le seul. A vrai dire, seuls Robin et Zoro affichaient un sourire énigmatique. Quelque peu vexé de ne pas comprendre la situation au contraire du vert qui ne les connaissait que depuis quelques heures, il croisa les bras sur son torse. Le cuisinier s'approcha de sa fiancée avant de lui prendre la main et de la mener vers la porte-fenêtre qu'il rouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » Et le brun aussi aurait aimé savoir.

Le blond s'avança sous la pluie qui s'était quelque peu calmée. En un mouvement doux, mais ferme mouvement, il força la rousse à le suivre avant de la coller contre son torse. Il passa son bras libre sur ses hanches et commença, lentement, à valser. La belle gloussa à la fois gênée et heureuse avant de passer sa main derrière sa nuque. Les deux autres femmes de la salle semblaient sous le charme de la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux et si Luffy était totalement honnête, il devait avouer que c'était aussi son cas.

Vif, il se dirigea vers la table basse en face du canapé sur laquelle il avait posé son appareil photo. Il le saisit avec empressement avant de retourner au niveau de la porte-fenêtre. Il allait immortaliser ce moment et les deux fiancés seraient heureux de revoir ces photos dans quelques années.

Derrière l'objectif de sa caméra, son cœur fit une embardée. Sanji avait réagi à la perfection ; il avait fait preuve d'ingéniosité, mais avant tout, il lui avait montré qu'il l'aimait. Leur danse était lente, presque langoureuse, mais elle n'en était pas indécente, ils étaient tout simplement en osmose. Sans attendre, il prit un cliché, avant de recommencer, une fois, deux fois, trois fois et jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde le compte. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Sanji murmurait à l'oreille de la rousse, mais cela la faisait sourire et rougir de bonheur. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, dans leur petit cocon et ces mots n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas malheureusement, ce fut le regard, puis le sourire que s'échangèrent Sabo et Kuina en réponse à la scène d'un puissant romantisme. Ils avaient devant eux l'une des plus belles scènes qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient et il était compliqué de ne pas ressentir une quelconque pulsion d'amour.

Soudain, il sentit deux bras entourer ses hanches et un torse se coller contre son dos. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en sentant l'odeur musqué du parfum de Zoro. Le vert se mit à danser à son tour, bien évidemment, il ne le faisait pas tournoyer comme s'amusait à le faire le cuisinier avec Nami, mais il imposait un rythme et l'entrainait à sa suite.

Luffy allait devoir se rendre à l'évidence, il était tombé amoureux de Zoro.


	20. La peau froide

20 décembre 2019.

Nami avait été voir sa mère et sa sœur durant tout l'après-midi, ce ne fut donc qu'une fois la nuit tombée qu'elle rentra à la maison. La soirée de la veille avait été incroyable. Pour la première fois en quatre ans, ils avaient pu être de nouveau tous ensemble le temps d'une soirée. Bien évidemment, l'absence d'Ace s'était fait ressentir, mais cela n'avait en aucun cas pesé sur la soirée. Ils avaient danser, rigoler et bu plus qu'ils n'auraient dû, mais pas assez pour avoir un beau mal de tête le lendemain matin.

Quelques-uns de leurs amis étaient restés dormir, comme Robin, Vivi et Usopp. Pas qu'ils étaient trop éméchés, mais parce qu'ils auraient dû rentrer tout seul à pied puisqu'ils leur étaient impossible de conduire convenablement un Yagara Bull et qu'aucun n'habitait dans la même direction. Ils n'habitaient certes pas loin les uns des autres, mais le souvenir de la tragédie était encore trop vif, trop douloureux pour que Sanji et Nami laissent l'un de leurs amis rentrer tout seul chez eux.

Le problème avait été réglé pour le reste de la bande ; il était prévu qu'ils fassent d'abord un détour à la Galley-la Compagny avant de déposer Kuina chez elle et de rentrer dans l'appartement d'Ace. Sabo les avait appelé une fois arrivé pour les rassurer et Nami était certaine d'avoir entendu des gloussements en fond et il ne pouvait pas appartenir au blond puisqu'il lui parlait au même moment. Quelqu'un était resté à l'appartement cette nuit et elle était prête à mettre sa main à couper que c'était Zoro.

La rousse était réellement contente ; elle avait vu les regards qu'ils s'étaient échangés et il ne faisait aucun doute que les deux jeunes hommes avaient eu le coup de foudre et ne faisaient que tomber un peu plus chaque seconde. Elle ne connaissait pas le vert, mais il lui paraissait bon et il avait été validé par Kuina des années auparavant. Par ailleurs, elle avait confiance en Luffy, il avait été bien trop blessé par sa dernière relation pour se permettre de redonner son cœur à la mauvaise personne. Le seul nuage noir concernant Zoro était que Sanji et lui n'avaient pas été sur la même longueur d'ondes toute la soirée durant.

La belle n'avait pas souhaité l'embêter avec ça ce matin, mais elle avait envie d'avoir une explication concernant son comportement plus qu'hostile envers lui. Souhaitant mettre en application sa pensée, elle appela Sanji, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle entreprit donc de le trouver dans l'appartement, en vain. Quelque peu inquiète, elle regarda dehors sans grand espoir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le vit, en simple tee-shirt sur leur terrasse, les coudes reposants contre la rambarde d'un beau gris métallique.

Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, elle sortit à son tour dehors en simple pull. Elle frissonna en sentant le froid contre sa peau ; une fois le soleil couché, les températures baissaient jusqu'à atteindre le zéro degré. Instinctivement, elle rapprocha ses bras de son corps, tentant de se réchauffer.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? » Souffla-t-elle en posant tendrement sa main contre la peau glacée de son bras ; il allait attraper froid.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. L'odeur de la cigarette qui l'avait assailli à la seconde où elle était sortie de la maison lui brûla à présent le nez et la gorge. Sanji avait un bâton de nicotine entre l'index et le majeur de sa main droite ; consumé de moitié et elle savait que ce n'était pas le premier qu'il fumait, tout comme ce n'était pas le dernier.

Nami se sentit soudainement triste ; il était beaucoup moins joyeux depuis le décès d'Ace. Il avait été des jours entiers à déprimer, dans leur lit, sans vouloir en sortir. Le temps d'un instant, la belle avait imaginé le pire et avait pris quelques jours de congés pour rester avec lui, elle avait eu si peur qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. Ace était son meilleur ami, le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, le perdre avait été la pire chose au monde et elle comprenait, parce qu'elle aussi tentait de se remettre doucement de cette tragédie. Après tout, Ace avait été l'un de ses plus proches amis.

Ces derniers temps cependant, il semblait aller mieux, mais le voir dans le froid en train d'enchaîner les cigarettes lui prouvait que la route allait être longue, parsemée de hauts et de bas. Amoureusement et faisant fi de l'horrible odeur, elle entoura la taille de son mari, posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« Je vais nous chercher une couverture, ce n'est pas le moment d'attraper froid, tu es glacé. » Annonça Nami sachant parfaitement qu'il ne comptait pas bouger d'ici.

Sanji hocha la tête tout en murmurant un doux « merci » et quelques minutes plus tard, la rousse revint avec un gros plaid qu'elle entoura autour de son fiancé avant de se coller contre lui. Une nouvelle cigarette entre les doigts, il changea sa main pour ne pas gêner Nami et elle le remercia en un baiser. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant que le blond ne reprenne la parole :

« J'ai toujours l'impression que c'est de ma faute s'il est mort, ce soir-là.  
— Je sais, mais rappelle-toi des paroles de la psychologue, le guida la rousse en se serrant un peu plus contre lu pour lui montrer son soutien. Tu ne pouvais rien faire pour empêcher cette tragédie.  
— Est-ce que tu penses qu'on devrait leur dire ? Leur dire ce qu'Ace nous avoué, demanda Sanji, la voix tremblante. Peut-être qu'ils aimeraient savoir qu'Ace était à deux doigts de faire le premier pas.  
— Non, ça ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, on leur a dit qu'ils manquaient à Ace, je pense que c'est suffisant. Ils savent qu'il les aimait, c'est le principal, argumenta la belle, tout aussi triste que son fiancé en repensant aux paroles de leur ami.  
— Tu as sans doute raison. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du cuisinier sans que la belle ne puisse comprendre sa signification. Elle ne posa pas de questions, ne souhaitant pas porter atteinte à son jardin secret. Le plus important, c'était qu'il semblait aller mieux. C'était une nouvelle victoire ; ils n'avaient pas gagné la guerre, mais cette bataille était remportée.

« T'as vu Sabo et Kuina ? Qui aurait cru qu'entre ces deux-là il aurait pu se passer quelque chose, commenta Sanji avant de ricaner légèrement.  
— C'est vrai, répondit joyeusement la rousse. Mais en y regardant, ils se ressemblent plus qu'on pourrait le croire. Ace n'en a jamais parlé, mais je suis certaine que Kuina lui rappelait Sabo. »

Ils discutèrent un peu plus de Sabo et Kuina, il était clair qu'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais Nami savait que ça ne serait tarder, les regards qu'ils se jetaient ne mentaient pas. Eux aussi avaient certainement dû tomber sous le charme de l'autre à la seconde où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés. Cependant, elle reconnaissait bien ici la différence de caractère entre Luffy et Sabo ; l'un était bien plus, si ce n'était trop, prudent que l'autre.

Luffy avait sans aucun doute décider de vivre le moment présent tout en tentant de protéger le plus possible son cœur. Sabo lui, voulait sûrement encore analyser le pour et le contre avant de faire la moindre promesse. Ils géraient tous les deux la situation différemment, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour eux.

« Mais je doute sincèrement de ce Zoro, et si Luffy allait trop vite ? Déclara sérieusement Sanji et Nami ne put qu'éclater de rire, elle comprenait enfin d'où cette réticence venait.  
— Luffy a vingt-deux Sanji, c'est plus un adolescent, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.  
— Mais et si jamais il-  
— Je veux rien entendre, le coupa la rousse en posant son index contre ses lèvres. C'est pas un bébé, il sait comment se protéger et tu connais Luffy, il a généralement de bonnes intuitions lorsqu'il est question des gens.  
— C'est vrai, mais c'est comme mon petit-frère, on a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, je veux pas le voir souffrir à nouveau, se confia Sanji et il transpirait la sincérité. Surtout que la dernière fois, son instinct ne l'a pas mis en garde contre Hancock.  
— Je sais. »

Il poussa un léger soupir avant de mettre son mégot dans le cendrier prévu à cet effet. Maintenant qu'Ace n'était plus là, Sanji se sentait encore plus concerné par ce qui arrivait au brun, comme si leur défunt ami lui avait transmis la responsabilité de prendre soin du plus jeune des Monkey D. Peut-être même qu'Ace en avait fait la demande, qui sait ?

Par ailleurs, elle non plus n'avait pas envie de revoir Luffy souffrir comme cela avait été le cas quatre ans auparavant. Elle se rappelle l'avoir récupéré en pleurs avant qu'il prenne subitement la poudre d'escampette. Ace avait commis la pire des trahisons ce jour-là et jamais elle ne comprendrait ce qui lui était passé par la tête. La raison avait aussi échappé à Sanji et elle se demandait parfois si Ace avait eu une quelconque motivation pour planter un couteau dans le dos de son frère. Les deux amoureux avaient dû prendre sur eux pour ne pas prendre de partie dans l'histoire, de rester neutres malgré leur avis tranché sur la question.

« On rentre ? »

Le blond la coupa dans sa réflexion et ce fut un sourire presque heureux qui l'accueilli lors de son retour à la réalité. Il semblait apaisé et bien mieux qu'auparavant ; parfait. Nami lui répondit avec un sourire tout aussi sincère. Que ferait-elle sans lui ? Amoureusement, elle saisit sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il était devenu son tout et la rousse ne savait pas comment elle pourrait vivre dans un monde sans être à ses côtés. Elle l'aimait tant et son cœur se remplissait de joie en imaginant la vie qu'ils allaient tous les deux partagés : le meilleur les attendait, elle en était certaine.

« Rentrons au chaud, à la maison. »


	21. Les amants du clair de lune

20 décembre 2019.

Zoro avait dormi chez les Monkey D. la veille, Luffy ne voulant pas qu'il rentre tout seul alors qu'il avait encore de l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines. Le vert avait eu une descente incroyable et le fait qu'il avait pu rester debout, tout comme éveillé malgré la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingérée relevait de l'exploit. Il était d'une stupéfiante résistance et il avait plain Franky, lequel l'avait défié à celui qui boirait le plus. Le bleu avait abandonné bien rapidement et avait dû boire de l'eau pour à nouveau se sentir mieux.

Épuisés à cause de la soirée, ils s'étaient tout simplement endormis, après un langoureux baiser, dans les bras de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain avait été un peu plus compliqué et Luffy avait même pu voir à quel point l'ancien marine pouvait être grognon lorsqu'il manquait de sommeil. Le brun en avait simplement ri, bien plus heureux de connaître une nouvelle facette de Zoro qu'irrité par cette mauvaise humeur.

Ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner tous les trois sans aucun accrochage et le cadet était heureux que son frère accepte le vert. Il avait conscience que cela n'était peut-être pas facile pour lui pour plein de raisons, mais il avait tout fait pour mettre le vert le plus à l'aise possible sans prendre la ridicule peine de montrer qu'il était le grand-frère et donc le protecteur ainsi qu'une possible menace. Il n'était plus un adolescent et il n'avait pas besoin qu'une quelconque autorité fasse fuir les personnes avec qui ils sortaient.

Zoro avait fini par partir même si le brun aurait aimé qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps encore, cependant, Chopper était seul à l'appartement depuis la veille au soir et il avait hâte de le retrouver. Luffy lui avait dit au revoir tout en tentant de cacher sa déception ; il n'avait pas à l'être puisqu'il avait déjà énormément profité de lui, mais le laisser partir s'avérait être une tâche bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'un large sourire avait étiré ses lèvres lorsque Zoro l'avait appelé dans l'après-midi pour savoir s'il voulait de nouveau passer la soirée et la nuit avec lui. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de répondre à l'affirmative et il était maintenant occupé à préparer ses affaires. Il n'allait pas prendre grand-chose, simplement le nécessaire qui rentra dans un sac-à-dos.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'appartement de l'ancien militaire, il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il entrait chez lui. Il fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire après avoir salué chaleureusement Chopper qui semblait heureux de le revoir. Puis, le plus vieux lui proposa un café, qu'il accepta, volontiers. Se rappelant soudainement qu'il avait emmené les photos que Zoro avait pris quelques jours auparavant, il fouilla dans son sac et les sortit ; elles étaient protégées par une pochette et un sourire étira les lèvres du vert lorsque son regard tomba dessus.

« Dis-moi que j'ai été bon.  
— On va dire que tu t'en es pas trop mal sorti, mais tu as encore besoin de pratique. »

Zoro lui lança un coup d'œil vexé et Luffy rigola, de toute façon, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire les clichés qu'il avait pris. Il observa avec attention ses propres photos avant de relever la tête en direction de son petit-ami.

« T'as raison, on sent que c'est du travail d'amateur, regarde, celle-là est même pas cadrée ! »

Le brun regarda le cliché et il devait avouer que ce dernier n'était pas réussi. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il avait voulu capturer, mais ce qui était certain, c'était qu'il n'avait pas du tout réussi. Il y avait bien plus de ciel que de mer et la plage était totalement inexistante dans sa photo. Luffy se moqua ouvertement et après un coup d'œil cinglant, le plus vieux le rejoignit volontiers dans un fou rire.

La fin de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et alors que Zoro l'avait laissé quelques minutes pour nourrir et faire quelques tours d'obéissance avec Chopper, le photographe observait avec plus d'attention ce qui l'entourait. Il n'y avait aucune photo de famille, ce qui n'était pas étonnant connaissant son passé et la seule photo qui se rapprochait de celle d'une famille était celle d'une équipe de marins. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle avait été prise quelques années auparavant lorsque le vert n'était qu'un mousse.

Il observa avec attention les marins présents sur la photo ; la personne qui était certainement leur supérieur avait le visage fermé. Toute le monde semblait particulièrement de bonne humeur et ce qui l'interpella immédiatement, ce fut le jeune homme aux cheveux roses qui avait un bras amical autour des épaules de Zoro et qui souriait grandement. Son regard tomba sur son petit-ami et même lui semblait particulièrement heureux sur la photo. Il se demanda qui était cet homme aux cheveux roses et ce qu'il était devenu. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il ne connaissait pas grand-chose de sa vie de militaire et il avait hâte d'en apprendre plus.

Luffy continua d'assouvir sa curiosité en parcourant du regard le salon, sur l'un des murs reposaient fièrement trois katanas. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très fan des armes, mais il devait reconnaître la beauté de ce genre de lames et de leur maniement. Avec hésitation, il se rapprocha, jusqu'à arriver en face d'eux. Doucement, il toucha les deux fourreaux qu'il pouvait atteindre sans avoir recours à une chaise. L'un était d'un pur blanc, l'autre d'un noir profond avec une petit trèfle au niveau de la garde et le dernier, qu'il ne pouvait toucher, était d'un rouge sang. Tous trois semblaient parfaitement entretenus et il ne doutait pas du fait que Zoro en prenait le plus grand soin.

Il finit par se détourner de ces époustouflantes armes. Il observa de nouveau la pièce et un cahier dont s'échappaient quelques feuilles l'interpella immédiatement sur la table basse. Il s'en approcha et tandis la main pour l'attraper, avant de reculer d'un pas. Il n'était pas poli de fouiner à ce point, toucher avec les yeux était de la curiosité, mais avec les mains, c'était une violation de la vie privée. Mais d'un autre côté, s'il était réellement important, jamais le vert ne l'aurait laissé aussi délibérément sur la table. Il avança de nouveau en direction du cahier avant de s'en éloigner, pour recommencer une seconde plus tard, au bout de la quatrième fois, Luffy grogna :

« Et puis merde alors. »

Il prit entre ses mains le cahier et l'ouvrit, avide de réponses. Rapidement ses sourcils se froncèrent et il eut besoin de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il venait de tomber sur quelque chose d'incroyablement important et il en tremblait presque. Bon sang.

Il passa une main sur son visage tandis qu'il tourna la page avec l'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Zoro avait relevé toutes ces informations, mais elles étaient loin d'être anodines. Il y avait des articles, des paragraphes entiers sur la question écrit dans des langues qu'il ne connaissait même pas et il y avait énormément de notes qui n'étaient pas toutes écrites de la même main.

Un sourire finit par étirer ses lèvres après quelques minutes, le vert avait recueilli énormément de données et ces dernières allaient être d'une incroyable utilité à Sabo. Absorbé par sa lecture, il n'entendit pas la porte-fenêtre s'ouvrir et ce fut Chopper en posant sa tête contre son genou qui le fit revenir à la réalité. Le photographe tomba sur le regard désapprobateur de Zoro, mais ne se laissa pas intimider.

« Je suis désolé, commença-t-il en se relevant, le cahier toujours entre les mains. Mais tu as une mine de connaissance ici, Sabo serait fou s'il savait que tu avais autant d'informations sur le Siècle Manquant.  
— Ce ne sont que des gribouillages sans intérêt, lui répondit le plus vieux en récupérant brusquement le cahier ; apparemment, il avait touché un point sensible.  
— Je rigole pas Zoro, Sabo écrit un livre sur le Siècle Manquant, il a trouvé énormément de choses à Ohara, mais là tu apportes de nouvelles pistes très intéressante sur le question. »

Le sincère compliment eut l'effet escompté et le vert sembla s'adoucir. Après tout, un ancien marine qui enquêtait sur l'une des questions les plus brûlantes du Gouvernement Mondial, ça ne sonnait pas très bien. Il n'avait cependant rien à craindre, Luffy n'avait pas peur du Gouvernement Mondial et certainement pas lorsqu'il était question de connaître la vérité.

« Les érudits d'Ohara m'ont refusé l'accès à leur bibliothèque car j'ai été un marine, ton frère a dû trouver des choses intéressantes. Il a réussi à mettre la main sur des ponéglyphes ? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Luffy, tandis qu'il suivait son petit-ami dans la cuisine. Zoro leur fit couler un nouveau café et ils discutèrent du Siècle Manquant jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident d'aller se coucher, toujours fatigués de la veille. Sabo lui avait parlé et montré ce qu'il avait ramené avec lui d'Ohara concernant le Siècle Manquant et même si le brun ne maîtrisait pas autant le sujet que son frère, il réussit à expliquer les recherches que le blond avait mené et qu'il était d'ailleurs toujours en train de mener le plus ardûment possible.

Zoro avait avoué avoir hâte de revoir Sabo pour qu'ils puissent mettre en commun leur connaissance, à eux deux, ils arriveraient peut-être à savoir ce que le Gouvernement Mondial s'était donné tant de mal à cacher des yeux de tous. Luffy avait fait semblant de bouder, vexé qu'il puisse vouloir passer du temps avec son frère, mais pas avec lui ; ce qui avait fait rire le plus vieux.

Alors qu'ils se brossaient tous les deux les dents, le photographe se demanda pourquoi Zoro avait fait partie de la Marine, ses valeurs étaient presque aux antipodes de celles du Gouvernement Mondial et savoir qu'il avait combattu pour une entité corrompue était quelque peu déconcertante.

« J'ai intégré la Marine pour protéger la population des oppresseurs, lui expliqua le plus vieux après s'être rincé la bouche et Luffy comprit qu'il parlait principalement des pirates. Avant que je comprenne que c'était nous qui l'étions. Je devais encore des années, alors je suis resté et j'en ai profité pour amasser le plus d'informations possibles sur le Siècle Manquant, mais pas seulement. »

Le brun l'écouta attentivement et il ne put qu'être fier de son petit-ami. Derrière son air strict et indifférent se cachaient un homme humble et empli de valeur. Il n'en jamais douté, tout cela, il l'avait su en lui serrant la main lors de leur rencontre, mais il n'y avait pas meilleures preuves que les actions et les mots.

Amoureusement, Luffy embrassa Zoro, ce dernier, quoique légèrement surpris, répondit généreusement et bientôt, ils échangèrent de langoureuses et d'audacieuses étreintes. La respiration courte et avec une légère hésitation, le brun passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de son petit-ami, touchant ses abdos dessinés à cause des entraînements de la Marine.

Il sentit le vert sourire dans leur baiser et sans attendre, ce dernier descendit ses deux mains qui étaient auparavant sur ses joues au niveau de ses fesses. Avec une incroyable aisance, il le souleva et le photographe entoura son bassin de ses jambes. Avec prudence, une main contre le mur et l'autre toujours sous ses fesses et avec bien plus d'hésitation que la légende le voulait, Zoro se dirigea vers la chambre à coucher dont les volets, ouverts, laissaient passer le mélange que produisait la lumière or des réverbères et celle argent de la lune. Et ils s'aimèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit.


	22. Une flamme qui vacille

20 décembre 2019.

Sabo poussa un long soupir en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge de la cuisine. Il n'était même pas sept heures et il s'ennuyait déjà. Luffy était partie depuis un petit moment déjà et même s'il s'était quelque peu replongé dans l'écriture il n'avait rapidement plus eu la tête à cela bien rapidement.

La sonnette de l'appartement le sortit de sa léthargie et ce fut d'un pas las qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il n'attendait personne et il devait avouer qu'il ne savait pas réellement qui pouvait lui rendre visite à cette heure. Immédiatement, il pensa que malheur était arrivé à son petit-frère, inquiet, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et cogner contre sa cage thoracique. Il aurait certainement dû se calmer et rester positif, mais la douleur liée à la perte d'Ace était bien trop récente pour qu'il ne pense pas au pire.

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, le faisant sursauter devant la porte d'entrée. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de déverrouiller et d'ouvrir la porte. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il vit Kuina, en face de lui, un panier à la main et un sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas là pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle et s'il était honnête, il y avait même l'impression que c'était le contraire. Soulagé, il sourit à son tour avant de se décaler légèrement, l'invitant ainsi à rentrer. La jeune femme s'exécuta et ils se firent la bise avant que le blond la guide dans la cuisine.

« Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Demanda Sabo en retirant le torchon qui recouvrait le panier qu'elle avait amené.  
— L'idée de passer la soirée avec Luffy et toi me tentait, désolée de ne pas avoir prévenu.  
— Pas de problème, Luffy est pas là par contre, il est chez Zoro, lui apprit-t-il en sortant la tartiflette du panier. Tu sais cuisiner ? Lui demanda-t-il, surpris.  
— Pas réellement, j'ai triché en demandant à Sanji de venir m'aider, heureusement qu'il m'a guidé, rigola-t-elle tout en rougissant légèrement.  
— Je remercierai Sanji alors, se moqua-t-il gentiment et la belle lui donna un léger coup de poing contre l'épaule. Ok, merci pour l'effort Kuina, j'espère simplement que c'est mangeable. »

Ils rigolèrent à l'unisson. En silence, Sabo mit le plat dans le four et mit ce dernier à chauffer, ils prendraient un semblant d'apéro, puisqu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à manger en attendant que la nourriture se réchauffe. Il demanda à la brunette ce qu'elle désirait boire, tout en lui proposant ce qu'il lui restait. Le vin blanc l'emporta et il lui servit un verre bien frais. Il se prépara un fond de whisky puis sortit quelques cacahuètes avant de s'asseoir à table, en face de son invitée.

« Zoro et Luffy donc... un couple qui peut sembler étrange au premier abord, mais ils vont parfaitement bien se compléter, ça ne fait aucun doute.  
— Comment ça ? Demanda le blond, curieux.  
— Zoro est bien plus calme que Luffy, il le canalisera et en même temps, la fougue de Luffy lui permettra de sortir de sa zone de confort et d'être bien plus sociable, expliqua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée du moelleux et ses paroles firent sens. Il est vraiment bon, Ace a toujours eu des bons goûts en vin.  
— Papa et lui pouvaient passer des heures à parler vin alors que j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre à écrire et Luffy dehors à prendre des photos, se remémora le jeune homme en souriant, mais ce dernier disparut bien rapidement. Parfois je me dis que j'aurais dû profiter un peu plus de papa et d'Ace lorsqu'ils étaient encore là, j'ai peur d'être passé à côté de tant de choses...  
— Je suis certaine que tu passais du temps de qualité avec les deux, tu faisais sans aucun doute des choses avec ton père qu'Ace ne faisait pas avec lui. »

Kuina le rassura immédiatement en saisissant sa main pour entremêler leurs doigts. Un fin sourire étira de nouveau ses lèvres. Il aimait chaque contact entre eux. Il but une gorgée du liquide ambré avant de regarder à nouveau l'ancienne marine. Elle était magnifique, là, devant lui, ses courts cheveux bruns au-dessus des épaules, ses envoûtantes iris noires, son timide sourire et ses joues rosées. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle, il était certain qu'elle ne faisait pas chavirer la tête de tous les garçons, mais elle avait quelque chose de plus que n'importe quelle autre femme, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que le plat soit de nouveau chaud et ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Sabo était content de passer la soirée avec Kuina et peut-être même aurait-il été déçu si Luffy avait été avec eux. Il en était parfaitement conscient, il aimait beaucoup la brune, bien plus qu'une simple amie et il appréciait passer du temps en tête à tête avec elle.

La tartiflette, originaire de l'île de Drum était bonne et il ne put s'empêcher de lancer quelques piques à la brunette, sachant qu'elle partirait au quart de tour. Bien évidemment, ça ne manqua pas et il finit son assiette tout en se moquant d'une Kuina qui boudait. N'ayant plus faim, ils se contentèrent de deux clémentines et d'une tasse de café en dessert et après quelques secondes de silence, ce fut la jeune femme qui reprit :

« Vous avez eu le temps de regarder la chambre d'Ace ? J'ai quelques jours de repos, je pourrais vous aider à la vider si vous voulez, proposa-t-elle gentiment et Sabo s'empressa d'hocher négativement la tête.  
— Aucun de nous deux n'a eu le courage d'aller y faire un tour, depuis notre arrivée, on est pas encore prêt... Par ailleurs, merci, mais je pense que c'est à nous et à nous seuls de le faire, quand le moment sera venu.  
— Pas de problème, je comprends totalement, sourit-elle en prenant de nouveau sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts et il aimait la voir si entreprenante. Je reste tout de même là si jamais vous en ressentez le besoin. »

Sabo murmura un faible remerciement, tout d'un coup bien triste. Les deux frères ne pourraient pas procrastiner pendant encore des semaines. Il avait vu avec le propriétaire de l'appartement et vue les circonstances, il avait accepté de repousser la date butoir et leur avait donné jusqu'au trois janvier pour vider l'appartement et lui rendre les clefs. Il n'avait pas non plus voulu qu'ils lui donnent un loyer pour trois jours de janvier et avait enlevé les charges du mois de décembre. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, le propriétaire avait été incroyablement généreux et il se promit de le remercier de nouveau lorsqu'ils lui rendraient les clefs.

De toutes les façons, même sans cette histoire de loyer, ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à repousser le moment où ils devraient entrer dans la chambre d'Ace pour ranger toutes ses affaires. Sabo avait essayé de nombreuses fois, même en pleine nuit parfois, mais il n'avait jamais été capable de pousser la porte et d'entrer dans l'ancienne chambre du brun. Il s'imagina de nouveau devant la pièce et sa gorge se serra ; il n'était décidément pas encore prêt et pourtant, c'était peut-être l'une des dernières choses qui l'empêchaient de faire son deuil.

« Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te peiner, s'excusa Kuina en se levant, elle contourna la table et bientôt, elle le serra contre lui, son torse contre son dos.  
— Je sais bien, c'est rien. »

Il ne sut s'il réussit à la rassurer, mais en réponse, la brunette resserra son étreinte et un sourire aux lèvres, il ramena ses mains vers lui pour pouvoir saisir celles de Kuina. La belle colla son oreille contre son crâne tout en se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. En un simple contact, elle lui transmettait toute son affection, sa compassion et sa force ; le cœur du blond se gonfla d'amour. Il comprenait pourquoi son grand-frère s'était si bien entendu avec elle. Kuina avait sans aucun doute fait les quatre cents coups avec son frère, tout comme elle avait dû tenter de le modérer, ce qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie à faire, mais avant tout, elle l'avait aimé.

Il repensa à l'une des histoires que lui avaient raconté la jeune femme sur son frère. Lors d'une soirée bien trop arrosée, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait été se baigner dans l'océan. C'était Sanji qui avait dû le secourir après qu'il se soit cassé le pied contre un roche et Kuina lui avait fait la morale tout le long du trajet dans l'ambulance en direction de l'hôpital tandis qu'Ace prenait la situation avec beaucoup d'humour. Sabo avait éclaté de rire en entendant l'anecdote pour la première fois parce que c'était exactement son frère, se faire mal aussi bêtement et garder le sourire malgré la douleur.

Ace était un vrai bout en train, il apportait toujours beaucoup de joie autour de lui, même si l'adolescence avait été particulièrement compliquée pour lui. Pourquoi ses parents n'avaient-ils pas voulu de lui ? Pourquoi les Monkey D. l'avaient accepté comme leur enfant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était né ? Et était-ce une bonne chose, qu'il soit né ? Ace avait été le plus torturé des enfants Monkey D. avant qu'il ne trouve un but en entrant dans la police et devienne ainsi un peu plus responsable, mais surtout apaisé. Entrer dans les forces de l'ordre lui avait permis d'être en paix avec lui-même.

« Je crois pas te l'avoir déjà dit, mais merci d'avoir été l'amie d'Ace, je ne l'ai malheureusement pas connu avec toi, mais je sais que tu lui faisais sans aucun doute beaucoup de bien, lui avoua-t-il après quelques minutes de silence en serra un peu plus ses mains.  
— Il était plutôt brisé après votre départ, il ne s'est jamais totalement remis de votre dispute, mais il vous aimait et il allait de l'avant, sachant que vous vous reverriez un jour, déclara Kuina en déposant un léger baiser contre son crâne, geste qui se voulait et était particulièrement tendre.  
— Si seulement...  
— Un jour, vous vous reverrez un jour, pas dans cette vie, mais dans la prochaine et encore celle d'après, jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Sabo ne croyait pas à la réincarnation, mais l'idée de vivre une autre vie aux côtés d'Ace le tentait énormément. Ils pourraient réaliser tous les rêves que cette vie ne leur avaient pas permis, ensemble. Bien évidemment, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, le reste de la bande et Kuina seraient là eux aussi. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à cette idée. Oui, c'était incroyablement tentant.

Après quelques minutes, la belle se détacha de lui et il fit fi du frisson qui le parcourut lorsqu'il ne sentit plus la chaleur de son corps contre la sienne. Kuina lui avait immédiatement plu et il aimait le fait qu'ils prennent le temps d'apprendre à se connaître et à se tourner autour avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, il ne savait pas encore quels étaient ses futurs projets et officiellement, il partait de Water Seven le trois janvier après avoir redonné les clefs au propriétaire.

« Tu veux qu'on s'assoie sur le canapé, je peux nous resservir un verre, proposa Sabo en se forçant à reprendre contenance.  
— Ça me semble être une très bonne idée. »

Sans un mot de plus, il servit du vin blanc à la jeune femme avant de se resservir un fond de whisky accompagné d'un glaçon. Ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé et Sabo râla en voyant que Luffy se l'avait pas replié le matin même. Kuina ricana, bien plus amusée par la situation qu'il ne l'était.

« Je lui en souhaite du courage à Zoro si jamais leur histoire continue et qu'ils doivent s'installer ensemble, Luffy est un porc, critiqua-t-il ouvertement tout en posant son verre sur la table basse pour remettre convenablement le canapé.  
— Un ancien militaire et un bordélique, la cohabitation va être intéressante, commenta-t-elle en imitant Sabo pour lui donner un coup de main et elle fit taire sa protestation d'un geste de la main.  
— Si jamais ça arrive, je tuerais pour être une petite souris.  
— Et moi donc ! »

Ils finirent de ranger le canapé avant de s'y asseoir mollement. D'ici, il pouvait voir la mer, au loin et Sabo se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation de ce paysage.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait éteindre la lumière ? Demanda Kuina après avoir bu une gorgée. On verrait peut-être mieux les étoiles.  
— Bien sûr, on va simplement être dans le noir.  
— Je suis certaine qu'Ace avait des bougies quelque part. »

Sans attendre, elle s'éclipsa et fouilla dans les tiroirs du salon. Sabo ne savait pas si elle allait trouver des bougies puisque Luffy avait fait le tri dans la pièce ces derniers jours. Elle chercha pendant quelques longues minutes, si bien qu'il finit par se lever, quelque part entre l'ennuie et l'agacement, pour lui demander d'abandonner l'idée, ce n'était pas gênant d'être dans le noir. Cependant, en arrivant derrière elle, il la vit se redresser vivement tout en poussant un cri de victoire. Apparemment, elle avait trouvé. Elle se retourna et passa devant lui tout en tentant une danse de la joie maladroite et ridicule qui le fit glousser.

Kuina posa la bougie sur la table basse et l'alluma grâce au briquet qu'elle avait dans sa poche de jeans. Les sourcils du blond se froncèrent lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle avait toujours un briquet sur elle, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire ; cela ne le concernait tout simplement pas. La bougie, aux senteurs fruités, apportait un léger plus à la pièce et un soupir de bien-être s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Confortablement assis dans le canapé, Kuina se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à se coller contre lui et il osa passer son bras sur ses épaules dans un geste à la fois possessif et empli de tendresse.

« On est bien là. »

Sabo ne lui répondit pas, mais il hocha la tête tout en buvant une gorgée de son whisky. En effet, ils étaient bien ici. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence et était sombre, sans oublier que l'un contre l'autre, ils admiraient le paysage qui se profilaient devant eux.

« Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois revenu à Water Seven, même pour une aussi mauvaise circonstances. »

Le blond hocha la tête, il ne lui dirait pas ce soir, mais lui aussi était particulièrement heureux d'être revenu à Water Seven. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il n'aurait jamais reconnecté avec Luffy, son tendre petit-frère, ni le reste de ses amis qu'il avait laissé sur l'île sans regarder derrière lui et il n'aurait pas non plus appris à connaître l'incroyable femme qu'était Kuina. Ils discutèrent légèrement pendant un long moment et après avoir déposé son verre vide sur la table basse, le regard de Sabo se déposa tout naturellement sur la brunette. Ce soir, seulement éclairé d'une bougie et des quelques rayons de la lune, il l'avait envie de l'embrasser et de lui montrer toute l'affection qu'il lui portait.

Kuina qui jusque-là admirait le paysage se tourna vers lui pour l'observer à son tour. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et le désir de Sabo s'intensifia. Peut-être même qu'elle le remarqua, mais dans tous les cas, elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui ; comme si c'était encore possible qu'elle le fasse sans se fondre en lui. Le blond lui offrit un franc sourire et doucement, la belle déposa à son tour son verre presque vide sur la table basse avant de lui donner à nouveau toute son attention. Son ventre se serra et il comprit en plongeant dans les yeux de Kuina qu'elle aussi avait envie de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Quelque peu hésitant, Sabo passa sa main contre la joue de Kuina dans un geste tendre qu'elle sembla apprécier puisqu'elle tenta d'épouser au mieux son contact. Assis l'un en face de l'autre, leur position n'était pas la plus pratique, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'écrivain de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Kuina le rejoint à mi-chemin et retenant difficilement le sourire qui étirait leurs lèvres, ils échangèrent un chaste baiser tandis que la flamme de la bougie vacillait, signe de grands changements.


	23. Vacarme

21 décembre 2019.

Luffy sourit tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée. Il avait passé une incroyable nuit chez Zoro et il avait eu besoin de tout le courage du monde pour s'en aller en ce début d'après-midi. Il avait embrassé son petit-ami une dernière avant de s'éclipser et tout en lui promettant une nouvelle fois qu'il demanderait à Sabo s'il souhaitait venir dans les jours à venir chez lui pour qu'ils joignent leurs forces, ou plutôt leurs connaissances, sur le Siècle Manquant. Le silence qui l'accueillit ne le surprit, connaissant son frère, il devait sans aucun doute être dans la chambre d'ami, relisant son vieux manuscrit qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de Kuina.

Le jeune homme prit donc le temps de se dévêtir avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir un chocolat chaud. Il n'avait rien envie de faire aujourd'hui et il savait déjà qu'il allait passer son après-midi dans le canapé à regarder le plafond. Il buvait la première gorgée de son exquis breuvage lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd venant des chambres. Les sourcils foncés et les sens en alerte, il se leva à la hâte, oubliant sa boisson et appela son frère. Il n'eut cependant aucun réponse et l'inquiétude monta un peu plus en lui, lui tordant l'estomac et le faisant transpirer. Il héla de nouveau son frère, la voix tremblante. Il s'imaginait sans doute le pire, mais après la mort d'Ace et son escapade, il ne savait pas réellement à quoi s'attendre. Depuis quand Sabo était-il devenu imprévisible ?

Il arriva devant la chambre d'amis en quelques secondes seulement et fronça un peu plus les sourcils en ne voyant pas le blond dans la pièce qu'il occupait maintenant depuis plus de deux semaines. Il serra des dents et fit demi-tour, il ne lui fallut qu'un coup d'œil pour remarquer que la porte de la chambre d'Ace était ouverte. Sabo se trouvait-il réellement dans la chambre de leur frère ? Pourquoi ? Mais surtout, pourquoi tout seul ?

« Sabo ? » Appela-t-il pour la troisième fois.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança de quelques pas, suffisamment pour arriver à l'entrée de la pièce. Son regard noir tomba sur son frère, assis sur le sol, dos à lui et sa hauteur lui permit de voir qu'il tenait dans ses mains la coupe qu'Ace avait gagné lors d'un tournoi de football. La gorge de Luffy se serra alors qu'un sentiment de tristesse le traversa. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tout en observant la pièce dans laquelle il n'avait pas osé poser un seul pied depuis son arrivée à Water Seven. Les murs étaient emplis de souvenirs tous plus joyeux les uns que les autres, intensifiant ainsi tous les autres qui étaient, au contraire, mauvais.

Lentement, il s'approcha de son frère, d'un pas hésitant et maladroit ; il ne lui faudrait qu'une petite bourrasque pour le faire lourdement tomber sans qu'il ne puisse de nouveau se relever. Il en avait assez de se relever, ce qui ne le tue pas ne le rend pas plus fort. Il finit, après un chemin qui lui parut incroyablement long et insurmontable, par toucher l'épaule de Sabo à l'aide sa main droite. Son grand-frère sursauta violemment, avant de se retourner vers lui, les larmes ayant dévalé sur ses joues rosées.

« Je te pensais chez Zoro, souffla le blond en essayant rapidement les perles salées, presque honteux.  
— Il fallait bien que je finisse par rentrer, non ? Répondit Luffy, bien plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.  
— Mais il est encore tôt et j'ai pas fait à manger pour ce midi. »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, la colère faisant place à l'étonnement. Depuis combien de temps Sabo était-il dans cette chambre, seul ? Suffisamment longtemps pour avoir perdu tout contact avec la réalité. Avec douceur, il s'assit à côté de son frère, avant de lui prendre la coupe des mains ; c'était donc ça qui avait provoqué un bruit aussi violent quelques minutes auparavant. Il regarda rapidement si Sabo n'avait pas une coupure ou autre avant de reprendre la discussion.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
— Il est temps de ranger la chambre d'Ace. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton résolu sans pour autant le regarder dans les yeux.

Sabo avait raison, Luffy devait bien l'avouer, cependant, pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Ils parlaient de la faire depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant et même s'ils ne l'avaient pas réellement convenu, le plus jeune pensait que c'était quelque chose qu'ils ferraient ensemble. Malgré la douleur qu'être dans cette pièce qui sentait toujours le parfum de leur frère représentait, ne pas être là pour vider sa chambre lui faisait bien plus de mal.

« En effet, mais tu aurais dû m'attendre, lui reprocha-t-il calmement bien plus triste qu'en colère.  
— J'ai de toute façon été incapable de ranger plus de deux choses, trop de souvenirs, trop de bonheur qui me rappelle à que point je suis triste maintenant. Je suis vraiment pas un bon grand frère, Ace aurait pu faire cela.  
— Arrête, Ace n'aurait pas pu faire cela, tout comme tu ne peux pas le faire et je ne peux pas le faire. C'est pas à toi d'avoir cette responsabilité, c'est pas à moi de l'avoir, c'est à nous deux, le sermonna le plus jeune sans le quitter un seul instant des yeux. Le jour où on s'est pardonné, le jour où on a décidé d'aller de l'avant, ce jour-là, on est redevenu l'équipe qu'on était il y a des années et les bons, comme les mauvais moments, on les passera ensemble.  
— Depuis quand t'es aussi mature ? »

Le murmure de Sabo, poussé entre deux sanglots le fit glousser, puis éclater de rire. Il était vrai qu'il s'étonnait. Il avait toujours été le plus enfantin des Monkey D., tandis qu'Ace était le fougueux et Sabo le plus prudent. Cependant, il avait grandi, il n'était plus le jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui fuyait son île natale à cause de la trahison de ses deux grands frères. Il avait maintenant vingt-deux ans et sa vie à Marie-Geoise l'avait endurci ; trouver un travail, un logement ou encore se faire une place dans le monde de la photographie. Luffy avait encore des comportements parfois enfantins, mais il n'en restait pas moins un adulte responsable et digne de confiance quand la situation le demandait.

« Merci du compliment, ricana-t-il de son rire si particulier et Sabo le suivit. On s'y met ? »

Sabo hocha la tête et il se releva, mu d'une nouvelle énergie. Il aida le plus jeune à en faire de même et sans attendre, il reprit son rôle de personne organisée. Les deux frères étaient de chaque côté de la chambre et chacun travaillait de son côté pour des raisons d'efficacité, cependant, la technique n'avait pas le résultat escompté. Certainement pour le mieux, chacun son tour retrouvait un objet, une photo qui lui rappelait un moment qu'il avait partagé avec Ace. Comme ils l'avaient fait deux semaines auparavant, ils se laissèrent aller aux souvenirs, aussi bien joyeux que déchirants.

La nuit tomba et ils n'étaient qu'à la moitié de la chambre. Ils avaient été bien lents, mais ils avaient de nouveau fait revivre d'anciens souvenirs parfois totalement oubliés. Le cœur douloureusement serré et les lèvres étirés en de fin sourire, ils appréciaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient cru de devoir ranger cette chambre.

La douleur de la perte d'Ace était toujours là, même s'ils en parlaient peu ou tentaient de faire taire du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient leur détresse. Cependant, en revivant tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé, ils avançaient un peu plus vers l'acceptation. Accepter la perte de l'être cher. Accepter de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ce genre d'évènement. Accepter de ne pas avoir pu empêcher cette tragédie. Accepter que le lendemain serait meilleur, accepter qu'un jour, l'être perdu serait retrouvé, dans cette vie ou la prochaine.


	24. Douce rêverie

22 décembre 2019.

En à peine deux jours, Sabo et Luffy avaient été bien plus efficaces que ces dernières semaines. Le dernier carton avait été fermé en début d'après-midi et excepté les meubles, tout était à présent rangé et prêt à être donné à des associations ou à leurs amis qui voulaient récupérer certaines affaires d'Ace. En arrivant dans l'appartement, les deux frères n'avaient pas prévu de ramener des choses avec eux, sur Orahara et Marie-Geoise, mais après tout ce qui était arrivé dernièrement, Luffy ressentait le besoin de partir avec un souvenir, quelque chose pour se rappeler de leur défunt frère.

Maintenant que tout était rangé dans l'appartement, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à Water Seven. Le brun s'était senti bien étrange en refermant le dernier carton et en jetant un coup d'œil à la chambre d'Ace laquelle semblait à présent si impersonnelle. Plus rien ne le retenait à Water Seven, il y avait à peine vingt jours, il aurait été satisfait de cette avancée, elle aurait signifié qu'il pouvait repartir pour Marie-Geoise, sa maison depuis quatre ans et qu'il pouvait de nouveau mettre son enfance et une grande partie de sa vie derrière lui.

Cependant, il s'en était passé des choses en si peu de temps et l'idée de repartir à Marie-Geoise après Noël et le Nouvel An, qu'ils avaient décidé de passer ici avec leurs amis lui brisait le cœur. Sans oublier qu'il avait maintenant Zoro dans sa vie. Ils avaient abordé ce sujet quelques jours auparavant et le vert lui avait promis qu'il tenterait de retrouver un travail sur Marie-Geoise pour qu'ils soient ensemble un peu plus longtemps. Il était celui qui pouvait se permettre de démissionner sans le moindre problème et qui n'avait pas vraiment d'attache sur l'île, même Kuina ne pouvait le retenir.

Luffy avait été touché, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son petit-ami soit capable de faire un tel sacrifice, il ne devrait tout simplement pas avoir à le faire et le brun ne pouvait accepter cette décision. Il ne pouvait pas non plus accepter une vie sans Zoro, même s'il ne le connaissait même pas depuis un mois. Il était d'une importance capitale pour son équilibre, il avait réussi à l'apaiser après la mort d'Ace, il avait redonné un certain sens à sa vie et bien plus de réponses qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Luffy savait qu'être à des milliers kilomètres de lui le rendrait malheureux.

Malgré tout, pouvait-il rester à Water Seven ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait abandonné sa vie sur cette île depuis si longtemps qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de tout reconstruire. Water Seven lui avait fait autant de bien que de mal. Cet appartement lui rappelait la mort d'Ace, mais aussi sa réconciliation avec Nami et Sabo. La plage lui rappelait les sorties en famille si lointaines et sa rencontre avec Zoro qui l'avait fait revivre. Chaque rue, chaque lieu qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Chaque rue, chaque lieu qu'il avait découvert ou redécouvert ces derniers jours faisaient naître un sourire sur son visage. Water Seven était à la fois l'endroit où sa vie avait été détruire et celui où sa vie avait repris un nouveau sens, une nouvelle direction.

« Hey, Luffy, ça va ? »

Le jeune homme fut brutalement arraché de ses pensées. Il reporta son attention sur son frère, se tenant en face de lui, une tasse entre les mains. Immédiatement, l'odeur du chocolat chaud lui vint au nez et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Cette boisson lui rappelait Noël et les magnifiques moments passés en famille autour de la table ou dans le canapé. Il se souvenait encore des disputes entre les frères Monkey D. lorsque l'un d'entre eux avait plus de marshmallow que les autres dans son breuvage. Il n'avait pas été nostalgique depuis un moment déjà et il espérait que ce sentiment disparaîtrait bientôt.

« Dans mes pensées, c'est tout. »

Il n'arrivait toujours pas croire le chemin qu'ils avaient parcouru, Sabo et lui. Il y avait encore presque trois semaines, ils se détestaient, n'échangeant pas un mot, un regard. Ils leur avaient fallu quatre ans pour mettre les choses au clair et reconstruire une relation saine. Aujourd'hui tout allait pour le mieux, mais rien n'était acquis et il ferait tout pour choyer cette nouvelle relation.

« Je me disais, que fais-tu, une fois la nouvelle année passée ? »

Une nouvelle fois, Sabo le fit revenir à la réalité et il plongea son regard dans celui de son aîné. Ce dernier était sans aucun doute gêné ou tout du moins hésitant, il n'arrivait pas à garder ses mains autour de sa tasse et il pouvait voir tout son corps bouger à cause du tremblement de son genou droit ; mauvais tic.

« Sûrement repartir à Marie-Geoise, j'ai une vie à retrouver et on a fini notre devoir à Water Seven. »

Sa voix monta dans les aiguës et il savait qu'il mentait au blond, ainsi qu'à lui-même. L'idée de repartir à Marie-Geoise ne l'emballait pas plus que cela. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de vie à retrouver ; il pouvait exercer son métier plus ou moins partout, même si quitter l'entreprise dans laquelle il se trouvait était une prise de risque. Cependant, il n'avait jamais eu l'envie ou la chance de pouvoir réellement poser ses valises sur cette île, comme s'il avait toujours espéré revenir à Water Seven.

« Qu'en est-il de Zoro ? Demanda Sabo, soulevant un point important et quelque peu épineux.  
— Il a proposé de me suivre, mais l'idée ne m'emballe pas, répondit-il calmement et l'étonnement se lut sur le visage du plus vieux. Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un de ma vie, c'est simplement qu'il a déjà vécu à Marie-Geoise et il n'a pas aimé la ville, il a décidé de vivre à Water Seven, je ne veux pas qu'il se force à quitter son cocon.  
— C'est incroyablement intentionné de ta part. »

Luffy hocha la tête ; intentionné peut-être, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de souffrir. Zoro l'avait touché en plein cœur d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir ou imaginer. Il était logique qu'il fasse passer les envies du vert avant les siennes, mais c'était d'un compliqué et d'un douloureux.

« Et toi ?  
— Je n'en sais trop rien encore, souffla Sabo et il semblait être en conflit lui-aussi. Tout va si bien entre Kuina et moi, Zoro a d'incroyables informations sur le Siècle Manquant et je peux toujours faire les allers-retours à Oahara si jamais j'ai besoin de nouvelles sources.  
— Rester ici te tente ?  
— Je me permets de l'imaginer, en effet. »

Il n'était donc pas le seul à hésiter à rester à Water Seven. L'idée était séduisante et le fait que son frère l'envisage lui-aussi la rendait encore plus irrésistible. Pouvait-il s'imaginer, marchant dans les rues de Water Seven, aux côtés de Zoro ? Pouvait-il s'imaginer entouré de ses amis et de son frère ? Pouvait-il s'imaginer vivre heureux sur cette île jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Luffy, souriant le plus discrètement possible, but une gorgée du chocolat chaud et tenta de ne pas laisser ses pensées divaguées plus longtemps. Il avait une conversation à mener.

« Peut-être que ça serait une bonne idée de rester plus longtemps ici, on pourrait peut-être se trouver un appartement et vivre ensemble le temps qu'on se décide, proposa le brun en regardant de nouveau son frère dans les yeux.  
— Tu penses ? Mais et ton travail, ta vie ? Tu répètes depuis le premier jour que tu dois y retourner, s'inquiéta immédiatement le blond, même si ses yeux pétillaient de joie.  
— J'en suis pas encore certain, mais et si elle était là ? Et si elle avait toujours été là ? »

Quelque chose prit vie en Sabo, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il se contenta d'hocher de nouveau la tête et de boire à son tour son chocolat chaud. Ce geste, qui aurait pu sembler anodin, n'était qu'une stratégie pour cacher le sourire qui naissait sur ses lèvres, ainsi que les larmes de joie qui menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues, mas cela, Luffy ne le serait jamais.


	25. Le vent frais du matin

25 décembre 2019.

Luffy et Sabo marchaient silencieusement, l'un à côté de l'autre, remontant la fontaine qu'était Water Seven. Le plus vieux avait un petit sac dans sa main droite et ils pouvaient entendre le bruit du verre qui s'entrechoquait à chacun de ses mouvements. Le vent de Water Seven était particulièrement fort et frais ce matin, leur rappelant que l'hiver n'était jamais bien loin malgré les apparences tout en embrassant le sentiment qui se répandait dans leur cœur. Après de nombreuses minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et ils se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers l'objet de leur tristesse.

A même le sol, les deux frères s'assirent en tailleur et avec précaution, Sabo sortit la bouteille de saké et les trois coupelles qu'ils avaient emmené. Ils avaient fêté le réveillon tous ensemble, avec la même bande que pour les fiançailles de Nami et Sanji. Ils avaient apprécié passer de nouveau du temps avec leurs amis et ils avaient hâte de remettre ça dans quelques jours seulement pour le nouvel an. La veille, avant d'aller à la soirée, ils avaient convenu de venir ici en ce matin de Noël et malgré le mal de tête qui ne les quittait pas depuis leur réveil, ils avaient tenu leur engagement.

Solennellement, Sabo versa dans chacune des coups le liquide transparent, avant de poser la bouteille au sol après l'avoir refermée. Il saisit sa coupe, tout comme Luffy et d'un même geste, ils levèrent leur coupelle en l'air, regrettant de ne pas voir celle de leur frère bouger.

« Merci Ace, tu as toujours été un incroyable grand-frère et sans toi, on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, commença le blond, la gorge nouée.  
— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on aurait aimé que tu sois là avec nous après autant d'années..., compléta le plus jeune en serrant avec force sa coupelle, les sentiments enfouis en lui refaisant leur apparition.  
— On voulait réitérer la promesse qu'on a fait à la mort de maman et comme à l'époque, nous la scellerons avec un peu de saké. »

Les deux frères Monkey D. échangèrent un regard triste et entendu, avant de se tourner vers l'urne d'Ace, près de celles de leurs parents, il était décidément bien entouré. Sabo et Luffy prirent une grande inspiration, avant d'expirer, il avait été décidé que ce serait le plus vieux qui réciterait de nouveau la promesse et le brun pouvait déjà sentir des frissons le parcourir tout entier à l'idée d'entendre de nouveau et à l'identique les mots suivants :

« Quand nous serons plus grand, malgré toutes les difficultés que nous rencontrerons, nous nous promettons de toujours rester ensemble et de les surmonter ensemble, comme une famille. Nous resterons toujours ensemble et rien ne pourra nous séparer, même pas la mort, nous, des frères de cœur, jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Luffy tandis que la voix de Sabo n'avait cessé de trembler. Sans attendre plus longtemps, la coupelle toujours en l'air, ils trinquèrent, avant de boire en une seule gorgée le breuvage, scellant de nouveau la promesse qu'il s'était faite des années auparavant. Les deux derniers membres de la famille Monkey D. posèrent leur coupelle au sol avant de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ils finirent cependant par se calmer après quelques minutes, trouvant du réconfort dans leur étreinte. Ils fixèrent pendant un certain temps l'urne avant de se décider à se relever et à s'en aller. Les autres les attendaient certainement pour faire les échanges de cadeaux et ils savaient qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour pour se confier de nouveau à Ace, leur grand-frère.

Bras dessus, bras dessous, après avoir rangé la bouteille et deux des coupelles, Sabo et Luffy partirent du cimetière, se promettant de venir récupérer celle d'Ace dans les jours à venir. Ils avaient encore un long chemin à parcourir, la plaie laissée par la mort du brun était loin d'être cicatrisée et ils ne savaient toujours pas s'ils devaient rester à Water Seven ou non, sans compter leur histoire d'amour avec Kuina et Zoro. Cependant, ils avançaient et ils ne referaient plus jamais marche arrière, laissant pour toujours une porte ouverte à l'autre, en effet, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière, pas après autant perdu et avoir autant souffert.

Ce qu'ils ne surent jamais, ce fut qu'Ace avait assisté à toute la scène, un sourire aux lèvres et des perles salées sur ses joues rosés et tachetées. Savoir qu'il n'avait été qu'un simple spectateur lui avait brisé le cœur, mais en voyant la complicité entre ses deux petits-frères, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être heureux. Enfin, tout était revenu plus ou moins dans l'ordre, le seul point noir était que sa mort avait été nécessaire pour cela. D'un geste gracieux, il leva sa coupelle de saké et répéta la même promesse que Sabo, avant de boire, à son tour.


	26. Bonus #1

24 décembre 2019.

Sabo regardait ses amis danser sur les musiques du moment. Entre deux plats, la petite bande n'hésitait pas à se lever et se lâcher pendant de longues minutes. Le repas s'étirait considérablement, il était plus de vingt-trois heures et ils venaient tout juste de finir le poisson et attendaient la viande. Pourtant, le blond n'avait pas vu le temps passé, s'amusant, rigolant et parlant avec ce qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Cette constatation lui rappela les derniers événements et le jeune homme resserra sa prise sur son verre à moitié rempli de lait de poule. La fin de l'année avait été particulièrement mouvementée : la mort d'Ace, laquelle le faisait encore affreusement souffrir, ses retrouvailles avec son cadet, le reste de ses amis, sa rencontre avec Zoro et Kuina. Tout cela avait eu lieu en une vingtaine de jours et avec une telle vitesse qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser et à reprendre son souffle.

En observant Luffy, au loin, dans les bras de Zoro, n'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'il était aux anges et qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie. Sabo détestait remettre cette affirmation en question, le brun était probablement joyeux, mais dans son regard et dans le moindre de ses gestes, il pouvait voir toute la peine qui l'accablait. Personne ne pouvait se remettre de la mort de son frère en à peine un mois, pas même eux qui avaient pourtant perdu des êtres chers tout au long de leur courte vie. Malgré tout, la paume de main de Zoro ne quittait que rarement le bas de son dos, le soutenait avec une force et une détermination presque impossible à comprendre. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une vingtaine de jours et pourtant, les sentiments qui les liaient semblaient capables de tout surmonter. 

Nami vola Zoro au brun pour qu'il la fasse tournoyer sur une musique que leurs parents écoutaient lorsqu'ils avaient leur âge. Pourtant timide et discret, le vert se prêta au jeu et accepta, s'autorisa à rejoindre la rousse qui rigolait à gorge déployée. Vivi hurlait les paroles qu'elle connaissait par cœur et résonnait en elle avec une telle force qu'il pouvait presque en frissonner. La bleutée ne possédait pas une voix extraordinaire, mais quand elle chantait de toute son âme, il serait capable de l'encourager à se lancer dans l'industrie de la musique. 

Soudain, Sanji apparut, s'échappa de sa cuisine pour venir lui aussi montrer ses meilleurs pas de danse. Sans la moindre hésitation, il vola sa fiancée à Zoro, déposa un baiser sur la main de sa belle et prit la relève du vert, continuant à la faire tournoyer sous son rire toujours plus puissant. Sa robe volait tout autour d'elle et une fois de plus, Sabo ne pouvait qu'attester sa beauté. Nami avait été la meilleure amie de Luffy avant que ce dernier parte en direction de Marie Geoise et une partie importante de leur vie lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des adolescents. S'il considérait Sanji comme son frère, la rousse était sa petite sœur, qu'il s'assurerait de ne plus quitter. 

Le registre changea soudainement et une musique de leur enfance s'imposa sous les cris de satisfaction d'Usopp qui avait interféré avec la playlist déjà lancée. A la plus grande surprise de tous, Robin s'avança au milieu de la piste improvisée et chanta le refrain avec une grande aisance. Alors que la petite bande s'approchait pour la féliciter, stupéfait par son aisance malgré son caractère discret, Usopp posa sa voix sur celle du rappeur. Sa fluidité dans une langue qui lui était pourtant étrangère impressionna toute la salle qui le clama, l'encourageant à ne jamais faiblir. Les techniques de danse changèrent et Zoro et Luffy osèrent même faire un miroir. Alors qu'un levait le bras, l'autre en faisait de même et lors du refrain qui évoquait les ailes d'un oiseau, ils limitèrent sans la moindre retenue, heureux de leur propre bêtise. Sabo les trouvait incroyablement ridicule, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue. 

L'absence d'Ace s'avérait difficile en ce réveillon de Noël entièrement dédié à la famille, même Sanji et Nami, bien que joyeux, ne pétillaient pas comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Pourtant, il était peut-être celui qui avait le plus de mal à s'abandonner à l'esprit des fêtes de fin d'année. Comment le pouvait-il alors que la douleur lui saisissait de nouveau le cœur ? Par réflexe et pour cacher son trouble, il porta son verre à ses lèvres et le termina d'une seule traite. Le rhum caressa sa gorge, ce qui lui indiquait qu'il avait un peu trop abusé de l'alcool ce soir. Cependant, ce constat de l'empêcha pas de se resservir et d'avaler une nouvelle petite gorgée. 

La musique se termina et Nami, de nouveau aux platines, lança une musique de Noël que tout le monde, sans exception connaissait sur le bout des doigts. La chanteuse clamait haut et fort sa déclaration d'amour envers la personne avec laquelle elle comptait passer Noël. Les couples se formèrent, alors que les célibataires formèrent un trio amical défiant toute concurrence. La meilleure amie de son défunt frère arriva dans sa direction, les deux mains levées dans sa direction, un sourire presque aguicheur aux lèvres. Sabo rigola immédiatement, tandis que Kuina commença à se dandiner sans grande élégance. La jeune femme ne possédait pas de grand talent en ce qui concerne la danse, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de faire battre son cœur à vive allure à l'aide d'un simple regard. 

La brunette n'eut même pas besoin d'arriver totalement à sa hauteur que déjà, le blond se levait maladroitement et saisissait ses mains, les serrant contre les siennes. Il rêvait de l'embrasser, maintenant, mais déjà, la jeune femme l'entrainait sur la piste de danse. 

A cause de ses deux pieds gauches, Sabo eut du mal à suivre la cadence de Kuina, qui ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en le voyant se dandiner maladroitement. Décidément, aucun des deux n'avaient le rythme dans la peau. Le blond aurait dû se vexer, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais pas quand la jeune femme le regardait avec autant de bienveillance. Les encouragements de tous ses amis et l'alcool l'aidèrent, le poussant à se laisser aller et à prendre confiance en lui. Bientôt, il rejoignait les voix des autres fêtards sur la chanson de Noël. 

Le registre ne changea pas, mais la musique, plus calme, invita les couples à danser un slow et un sourire aux lèvres, l'écrivain passa ses mains autour de la brunette. Elle en fit de même, croisant ses doigts autour de sa nuque, avant de poser sa tête contre sa clavicule. Sabo clôt aussi les paupières le temps de quelques secondes. Il en profita pour prendre grande inspiration, appréciant sentir le parfum de Kuina. La jeune femme se trouvait à ses côtés et il n'aurait rien pu souhaiter mieux pour Noël. 

En ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur Luffy, qui le regardait avec une grande attention, sans le moindre doute à la recherche du moindre signe de détresse. Sabo lui offrit un large sourire, lui assurant silencieusement qu'il allait pour le mieux. La mort d'Ace le faisait encore atrocement souffrir et ce, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, mais alors qu'il observait toutes les personnes chères à son cœur autour de lui, la douleur semblait plus supportable. Il n'y avait pas doute : il était au bon endroit. 

Kuina releva la tête, le prenant par surprise. Elle sembla remarquer l'air étrange qui se dessinait sur son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Le couple ne s'arrêta pas de danser alors que Sabo hésitait à lui dire la vérité. La jeune femme s'amusait et il n'avait pas envie de l'attrister : ils en parleraient demain. 

En guise de réponse à son interrogation silencieuse, le blond l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, le baiser ne resta pas chaste très longtemps. Déjà, ses mains pressaient son bassin contre le sien alors que Kuina passaient ses doigts entre ses courts cheveux. Leur souffle se mélangea, tout comme leur langue qui dansait un doux ballet. Les deux jeunes gens se découvraient encore, mais ils appréciaient tenter de nouvelles choses et prendre le temps de connaître leur nouveau partenaire. 

Alors qu'ils recommençaient à danser en se regardant simplement dans les yeux, Sabo tomba une fois de plus pour sa beauté. Kuina était une femme magnifique aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils ne seraient jamais d'accord sur tout, mais ils partageaient beaucoup et il avait déjà hâte de découvrir une nouvelle facette d'elle. Plongé dans ses iris, l'écrivain eut soudainement envie de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Il ne la connaissait depuis qu'une vingtaine de jours et pourtant, jamais il n'avait autant été attaché à quelqu'un. Même Koala, qu'il avait sincèrement aimé pendant des années, ne lui avait pas fait ressentir des émotions aussi puissantes. 

Sabo ouvrit la bouche, l'alcool l'encourageant à lui déclarer ses sentiments. Toutefois, aucun son ne sortit d'entre ses lèvres et la jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Le rouge aux joues, il ne sut comment se rattraper. Un silence des plus gênants s'installa, avant qu'elle lui demande ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Coincé, il soupira : 

— Je voulais simplement te remercier pour ce magnifique Noël. Joyeux Noël Kuina.

La brunette sourit sincèrement, les yeux brillant comme des étoiles lors d'une nuit sans nuage.

— Joyeux Noël Sabo. 


End file.
